Loki Prince of Betrayal
by EMSeriff
Summary: Loki comes back to Earth after being captured by the Avengers and taken back to Asgard. He wants to take over Asgard and get revenge on Thor and Odin. First he needs to find someone who will help him or be oblivious to waht Loki plans to do. He thinks he has found the perfect person in Elizabeth. What will happen when events take a different turn for them both?
1. Chapter 1

Loki, Prince of Betrayal

By Elizabeth Mae Seriff

Chapter 1

He was unknown, unwanted, and unloved. Loki glided as he walked down the streets of Salt Lake City. He came here because it was more secluded than other places in North America. No one would suspect him of coming to the land of the Mormons. He fit in quite well in SLC there were strange people everywhere. Men were dressing like women; women dressing like men in the more crowded places of this small city. Yes there were normal looking people but Loki preferred to stay among a crowd he would fit in with and stay hidden.

Loki still had his long shoulder length, sleek, black hair and his Asgardian clothes on. He looked like he was dressing up for Halloween but it was almost Christmas. He planned on changing all that with the exception of keeping his hair. But right now he was planning on how best to destroy Asgard; where his brother and enemy Thor was ruling as king. All he needed was someone who would easily trust him and then he could hatch his plan to get revenge on his old home and loved ones.

Scum.

That is what Loki thought of them now. They had betrayed him by lying to him and always looking down on him. It was time they earned their reward for it. To Odin and Thor he would be merciless but to Frigga and Sif he would be a little more compassionate. After all Frigga was the only woman he knew as Mother and Sif was the love of his life.

But he still had the dilemma of who would be the perfect civilian to help hide him so he could bring his chaos to pass. And he thought he had found her. She looked unsuspecting and a little ditsy; the perfect person to stay with and get away with anything right under her nose.

She had long, curly, auburn hair, was of average height, with brown eyes, and was built perfectly not too skinny not too chubby, and she was proportioned right. That's what she thought anyways. She was confident, and positive about everything. She rarely showed her emotions and right now she was stressed but her smile didn't show it. She usually wore very little make up only foundation. But today she was wearing mascara and eyeliner with a bit of lip gloss.

Yes, this was the one; the one who could help him get his kingdom back along with all the glory he deserved. This girl would be the way to meeting his goal. He would repay her for it somehow. Loki didn't believe in using people he just believed that everyone could help him to a point. And this girl would be the biggest boost of them all.

Loki started to stroll towards her putting on his charms.

"Find someone else to help you I don't deal with conmen!" she lashed out before he had even said anything.

"I can't just give a lady a compliment?" Loki said.

"That would all be good and fine if you didn't want to use me to conquer your old home." She retaliated.

Loki had nothing to say for once. Not even Thor could shut him down that quickly. Then this mortal girl comes along and tells him how it is. No one did that without facing the consequences.

"Who are you to say what I will or will not do!" hissed Loki. His blood was rising to his face turning it red.

"I am the woman whose vacation you ruined! I'm on my tour of Europe when I am asked to immediately leave because some demon is destroying Germany! And on top of that right as I am dropped off in New York to catch my next flight to go back to Utah I am told I can't because some guy is terrorizing New York city! And what do you know it's the same person! That's who I am!" The mortal woman screamed "So if you think I'm going to be your way to meet your goal you had better think again because I don't help those who act like twits." Then she pushed past the God of Mischief and walked to the bus stop as quickly as possible.

Loki just stood there dumbfounded. What could he do or say when she had just told him off. He had never seen a woman so angry in his life. What was it with these mortals? They ran and screamed when danger came; in Asgard they stood up and fought and only retreated when their numbers grew thin. A few of the men stood to fight but right when it seemed to get rough they ran off.

And the women were so temperamental. He had never seen any creature tear at anyone with such ferocity. Not even Sif was like that. If anyone was dangerous it was the females on this planet. Loki wondered how anyone was still alive when they could hold such grudges. Was this how they all were? He sincerely hoped not.

Now all Loki's plans were ruined because this one girl saw through him. He didn't know what to do now. Then he saw her ready to hop on the bus; he had an idea. He ran up to her just as the bus arrived.

"What do you want now?" she snapped

"You don't have to help me; just find me a place to stay. I literally have nowhere to go." Said Loki

The young woman looked at Loki and his intense green eyes and the pleading in them. She remembered seeing him in Frankfurt, Germany and wondering who he was. While everyone ran she stayed behind a tree to find out who exactly he was. And in New York, although stuck there for two weeks before she could go home, she watched his every move.

"Alright, fine." She said "Although I don't know why I'm doing this for you. Do you know how long I was stuck in New York?"

"Ah, you can tell me when I have a place to stay." Loki answer.

The two got on the bus and the girl paid for both their fees. The bus was silent for half an hour and Loki was getting uncomfortable. What did it take to get this girl to talk? He would rather have her yelling at him than totally silent and ignoring him. He needed a way to get her to open up a little so he could live somewhere.

"I didn't catch your name… " he started

"That's because I didn't give it to you." She interrupted

"Tough crowd." Loki mumbled "Alright, so what is it if I may ask? I'd give you mine but you already know it."

"It's Elizabeth, Loki." She answered.

"Now look at that. It wasn't so hard to tell me your name was it?" Loki answered.

"No, I suppose not." Elizabeth mumbled.

Once again there was silence. Elizabeth didn't seem in the talking mood or at least not for Loki. He knew he had to break the barriers somehow. But how? She seemed very cold and hard. Maybe if he asked her about where he was and the culture she would open up. Loki tried to think up a question.

"So, you're a Mormon right?" he asked.

"It's LDS for Latter-day Saint, and yes, I am." Elizabeth snapped as she glared at him.

"Okay then I'll remember that." Said Loki

"Good, now if you would be so kind as to keep silent I would appreciate it. I've had a very long day and want to have some peace and quiet during the ride back home." Elizabeth hissed.

"Why are you so guarded?" snapped Loki.

"Maybe it's because the man who complicated my life for almost two months is standing right next to me!" Said Elizabeth

Loki closed his mouth. He had a comeback for her, but now he couldn't say anything. Her words pierced him like a knife. It cut a deep wound into him deeper than when he had found out who he really was. This woman had just accused him of ruining a part of her life and wasting her time. Nothing could be worse except for being unloved. And the way Elizabeth had spit out those words made Loki feel even more so than he had before.

He kept silent the rest of the trip. Elizabeth kept looking back at him. She could tell she had hurt him but she didn't know how to tell him sorry. She was never very good at it. Like crying she believed it showed weakness. She knew she had to though if she wanted him to get off the bus for their final stop. They were almost there.

As they made it to their final destination Elizabeth walked slowly down and looked back up at Loki. "Are you coming?" she asked. Loki just stood there sullen faced. "If you don't come now you'll miss the stop and keep going in circles." She said.

"I'll find somewhere else to go." He said quietly so only she could here.

"Where?" she asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Somewhere." He said.

"You're better off with me at least you'll have somewhere else to stay." Elizabeth said, "Just come on."

"Fine." said Loki, dejectedly.

He stepped off the bus and followed Elizabeth back to her apartment. He was quiet the whole walk. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to feel awkward.

"Well one thing is for sure karma always comes back to get you." Elizabeth joked.

"Apparently" growled Loki "Now my life is getting ruined."

"I meant about you giving me the silent treatment." She said.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" he snapped back.

"Here I'll go talk to some friends and ask them if you can stay with them." Elizabeth said.

"Why do you change the subject so quickly?" asked Loki

"It's what I do to keep the situation from getting tense; I like to keep things smooth."

"And yet you have a guarded life."

"Yes, as does everyone else. We all keep a secret or two."

Loki thought about this and decided he agreed. He didn't notice that Elizabeth had stopped and bumped into her. She was standing in front of a door on the third floor of an apartment complex. She was knocking on the door.

"Sorry." Loki said

"No, I'm sorry. I have been very rude which isn't very good for a hostess." Elizabeth said.

Loki was taken aback by this. He just gaped at her as she stared back at him. The door started to open. Elizabeth turned back to face the young man who opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Luke, hi how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you, and who's your friend?" said Luke

"I am great. This is Logan he needs a place to stay until he can find a place of his own."

"You know that's against the rules."

"And since when has anyone at College Terrace obeyed the rules fully?"

"Well, never... but-"

"Then everything is fine. I promise Logan will find an apartment tomorrow and then he will be gone. Right?"

Elizabeth turned to Loki.

"That's right." Loki confirmed

"Okay fine, but just one night." Said Luke

The two visitors walked in and saw Luke's brother Jason and all three's friend Tyler.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth, how are you?" Jason and Tyler said in unison.

"I'm great, how are you?" Elizabeth said

"Good" said Jason

"I'm fantastic" said Tyler

"Good, good." Smiled Elizabeth "Oh, this is Logan everyone."

"Hi Logan, it's nice to meet you." The two boys said.

"You too." Loki said.

"I'm Jason and this is Tyler." Jason introduced himself and Tyler.

The men shook hands.

"We're having dinner if you want to join us." Said Tyler

Loki and Elizabeth looked at each other and both said "Sure."

They finished dinner and started playing Apples to Apples. Loki liked it although it was a strange game. He also noticed Elizabeth seemed to favor his cards. She would watch him put it down and memorized where it was even as she shuffled them. In return he did the same although he didn't have to memorize the cards he knew right away whose card was whose. Elizabeth knew this but the others didn't.

They had fun laughing and talking when Luke interjected and made everything serious.

"So, where did you two meet?" He asked

"We met at the extension in Nephi for USU." Answered Loki

"Really?" asked Luke

"Yes, we had one class together." Said Elizabeth

"Which one?" asked Luke.

"Humanities 1010." They both answered.

"Cool." Said Luke seeming satisfied

Elizabeth and Loki both looked at each other in relief. That was too close. Luke only did that when he thought Elizabeth liked someone. So, why now? It's wasn't like Luke hadn't had his flings; in fact he had, had so many Elizabeth couldn't count them all on both hands.

When they had finished the seventh game of Apples to Apples everyone got up agreeing it was time for sleep. They all got up slowly regretting sitting on the floor for so long. Elizabeth hated to leave; she didn't want Luke harassing Loki and she liked his company. Loki felt the same he worried about Elizabeth and how she was doing. He could handle himself with Luke.

"Thank you for helping me." Whispered Loki

"It wasn't any trouble." Elizabeth whispered back.

Loki helped Elizabeth up and led her to the door then said goodbye as he turned towards the hallway. Just then Luke walked through with a sly smile on his face. Elizabeth cringed and braced herself for a second interrogation from him. She didn't like the way things were going between them tonight.

"You two seemed pretty cozy sitting together." Luke said

"We just haven't seen each other for a while." Elizabeth said "He decided to come back to Utah."

"Where was he before?"

"England."

"Oh, is that where he's been?"

"Yes, I'm from London to be exact; if you couldn't tell from my supposed accent as you would say." Loki's voice came from behind Luke.

Luke turned red as he turned around.

"So what made you decide to come back to Utah when you lived in a famous city?" Luke asked

"The thing about cities is it's loud and crowded. I needed somewhere to breathe and I remembered what a wonderful time I had here." Loki answered

"And you just called Elizabeth up and asked her to help you?"

"Yes, today. I surprised her at the bus stop. She didn't seem too happy about it. She still doesn't like surprises."

"No, except when she's doing the surprising."

Loki laughed at this. "It sounds like Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smirked as Luke gave a defeated look to the both of them. Then he marched off saying "I'm going to bed. You guys are no fun." Loki and Elizabeth laughed at him amusedly. That was the one thing that always made Elizabeth's day. Luke always put a twist to things.

"Thanks for saving me." Sighed Elizabeth

"I have your back." Loki said as he leaned forward.

"Good night Logan." Elizabeth smiled coyly and walked away.

"Wow!" Loki breathed out slowly. Then he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Loki woke up and took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore a green V neck t-shirt, sleek black pants, and a leather jacket, with a baseball cap on. He put on some Black cologne and walked out the door. He knew exactly where he was going; he had asked Luke the night before where Elizabeth lived.

Loki walked up what seemed like never ending stairs to the fourth floor. Elizabeth's door was the first door on the left. It had tape on it where someone had stuck something on it. There was a piece of paper still stuck on one of pieces of tape. Loki peeled it off wondering what people put on their doors. He then raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened.

A girl in dark blue scrubs was standing there looking up. She had shoulder length hair that was dark brown almost black. She was two inches shorter than Elizabeth with glasses. She looked a little surprised but unfazed. Loki looked a little more surprised.

"Well hello there." The girl said.

"Hello, does this happen often?" Loki said

"No, but there's always a first time for everything." The girl answered.

"I just came by to see if Elizabeth is here. My name is Lo- gan by the way." Loki said

"Are you sure? You paused there." The girl said sarcastically

"Ha, yeah I'm sure." Said Loki, "You know how it is sometimes you forget your name."

"Yeah, I do." The girl said, "Oh to answer your question yes, she is."

"Thank you." Said Loki

"But she's asleep." Said the girl

Elizabeth turned in her bed smiling. She had dreamed about the night before and instead of walking away from Loki when he leaned down to kiss her she kissed him back. It felt as if he were there saying "Elizabeth wake up" in her dreams. Then she snapped her eyes open knowing it was too loud to just be in her head. But it was in her head Loki just wasn't right there in front of her. Elizabeth sat up in bed hitting her head on the top bunk above her.

"Ow!" Loki and Elizabeth's roommate heard her yell.

"Not anymore." Loki smirked

The roommate looked quizzically at Loki and then said "I have to go before I'm late for work." Loki then moved out of the way and let her pass. Then he stepped in and shut the door. He looked down and smiled at himself waiting for what was to come. He then looked up right as Elizabeth came storming out of her room with malice in her eyes.

"Loki!" she screamed as she rushed at him.

"And good morning to you; how were your dreams? Loki laughed

"I don't think I need to tell you that!" Elizabeth growled at him.

"Are we always going to start like this?" Loki asked as he cocked his head at her.

Before Elizabeth could answer two of her roommates came out to see what the racket was about. She turned to look at them turning redder than a tomato. They stopped in their bleary eyed wake when they saw the tall black haired man standing in the middle of their kitchen. And then they saw Elizabeth standing by him. They looked from one to the other. Finally one of them piped up.

"What's going on, who is this? She asked.

"Oh, this is Logan. Logan this is Jane and Olivia. We have two others Lacey and Jin Tei. You probably saw Lacey leaving." Elizabeth said once her composure came back.

"Hi." Said Jane; she was the one who had asked the questions.

"Hello." Replied Loki

Olivia waved tiredly. Loki nodded back. Olivia then went back to bed. Jane stayed out and looked at Elizabeth and Loki still wondering what was going on. She wasn't going to probe though she wasn't that type of person. She knew Elizabeth would talk when she was ready. And Jane knew it never took long for Elizabeth to tell her. Although when she was acting strange last night she didn't say anything; which wasn't like her. But Jane was pretty sure it had something to do with Logan.

"I didn't answer your first question. Logan is here because we're looking for an apartment he can live in." Elizabeth said. "It's just that I woke up and I didn't notice he was here when I came in to get breakfast."

"Oh, that's why you were screaming; but I thought I heard you say Loki." Said Jane.

"No, I said Logan, I just said it really fast." Elizabeth said

"That makes sense considering you talk really fast." Contemplated Jane

"Yep." Elizabeth smiled.

Jane then went back to her room and shut the door. Elizabeth then turned and gave Loki the death stare. Loki just gave her an innocent look and shrugged at her. He had taken a seat at the table.

"That was too close; they heard me say your name." Elizabeth hissed

"It's a good thing you're a good liar then." Said Loki

"But I don't lie…"

"Ah, ah, ah, you're lying again. I should know I am the master of lies." Loki sneered.

Elizabeth just looked at him with frustration. She hated being wrong and right now she was. She couldn't think of anything to do but stick her tongue out at Loki. It was childish but Elizabeth didn't care right now. Loki had once again won out and this time he really had surprised her. One thing he was right about was the fact that Elizabeth did hate surprises.

"You really don't take defeat well. Just like your friend Luke." Loki pointed out.

"Oh, and you do? At least I don't pout like Luke though; I have to laugh every time he does." Elizabeth smiled.

"What is it with you and Luke anyways? Are you together or something?" Loki ignored the accusation.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Elizabeth quizzically

"He just seemed a little discouraged yesterday." Loki said. "I asked him where you lived and he was reluctant to say."

"Oh, he was still just peeved that we beat him at his own game; isn't hard to do. And he is protective sometimes; plus he didn't trust our story." Elizabeth said, "We have a rocky friendship. We are literally like brother and sister and we fight like siblings too."

"Ah, the love - hate relationship. Sometimes you get along just fine other times you can't stand each other." Loki said.

"Yeah, and we both know what that's like." Elizabeth said.

Loki nodded and put his fore fingers on his lips. He just sat there staring straight ahead. He looked sad and hurt. Elizabeth was going to bring the question about being a bad loser but thought otherwise. She walked over to Loki and rubbed his back. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking. You're right I'm a poor sport too." Loki said

"It's alright, you were thinking about home and everything that's happened to you. I just wish you would let it go. You need to learn to forgive." Elizabeth said

"It's not that simple." Retorted Loki

"I know I have a hard time with it too. We can work on it together." Elizabeth comforted him.

Loki's mood changed immediately. He stood up and took Elizabeth by the shoulders smiling down at her. Elizabeth trembled inside. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know what to do about it. All she could do was look into Loki's beautiful forest green eyes. He was about to give her a hug when both their stomachs growled.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked

"I would love to." Loki smiled his brilliant, glittering, white smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth made omelets for herself and Loki. While she put ham, cheese, onions, and peppers into the eggs Loki made the toast and buttered it. Elizabeth was cutting the tomatoes when Loki came up behind her and took the knife from her.

"Let a professional take care of this; we wouldn't want you to cut yourself." Loki teased

Elizabeth moved away and let Loki take over while she finished up with the omelets. Then they sat down to eat. While they ate they kept looking at each other. They couldn't help noticing how the other ate their food. Loki took small bites and chewed slowly and quietly while Elizabeth took huge bites and chewed loudly barely chewing her food once and then swallowing. They both laughed at each other.

"I've never seen someone eat like that before." Loki said amusedly

"Well we can't all eat properly and once you live here long enough you see it everywhere." Elizabeth teased.

"I can't change the way I was brought up." Loki lightly defended

"That's true, how hard it must have been to be a prince with everything." Elizabeth scoffed

She realized right away she had over stepped the boundaries by the look on Loki's face. It was full of hurt and anger. She felt sorry for even mentioning it knowing it really had been hard for Loki. Elizabeth hated seeing him in such a dismal mood. She knew he was more sensitive than most men and she didn't mind; it meant he knew what most people were feeling. She made a memo to be careful about what she said while with Loki.

"What did you mean when you said master of lies? I expected you to say you were the God of Lies." Elizabeth changed the subject.

"Because I'm not one the Norse only call us gods. We may be immortal but that is a gift given to a select few. There is still only one God and he is ruler over all; that includes Asgard and all its inhabitants. Lying is one of my vices and I'm very good at it. But I am not the Prince of lies. We both know who that is. Does that answer your question? Explained Loki

"More than you know." Elizabeth said dazedly, "But my mind is now boggled."

Loki went over to her and grabbed her. He looked worried seeing her look like she'd been hit with the worst news ever.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you in such a blunt way." Loki said

"No, no, it's fine. I didn't think you, Thor, and Odin were gods, I just didn't expect you to explain it that way." Gasped Elizabeth.

"You need to lie down before you faint from shock!" Loki said concern in his voice.

"No, I just need a shower." Said Elizabeth

"At least sit for a while longer." Loki pleaded

"Fine, but only for five minutes." Elizabeth conceded

"You'll stay in that chair for as long as I say." Loki said sternly.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Elizabeth snapped through gritted teeth.

"You'll do what I say if you don't want a concussion." Loki ordered, "Now you just sit there until I say you're well enough to get up."

Elizabeth just sighed and leaned back in the chair. This was going to be harder than she thought. She knew Loki was strong willed like her, but she was learning he was stronger willed than she was. Elizabeth stared at Loki sullenly while he paced back and forth guarding the small opening to get out.

"Are you going to do that the whole time?" She asked him

"Not if you promise to stay in that chair." Loki replied.

"I'm not going to move you won't let me." Elizabeth mumbled

"What?" Loki's voice went high pitched as irritation came into his voice.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth shot out nervously.

Loki stopped at the table walked over and leaned down so Elizabeth had to look at him. There was a smirk on his face. Elizabeth looked at him warily with a nervous smile on her face. There was an awkward silence and then Loki leaned in closer. His cheek brushed hers as his lips touched her right ear.

"Tell me what you said." He whispered menacingly

"I said I'm not going to move you won't let me." Elizabeth squeaked

"Now was that so hard?" Loki snidely remarked

"Only when intimidated." Elizabeth retorted

She then grabbed Loki's shirt and stood up making it so he had to stand and back up. She looked at him with malice in her eyes. Loki returned Elizabeth's glare with just as much harshness. He knew he had to stand his ground and no one ever treated him the way Elizabeth was right now.

"Do you really want to go against me?" Loki challenged

"As I recall I'm helping you find somewhere to live so you can go on with plans to destroy Asgard the only place you can call home. So, don't tell me I'm going against you. Although if I were I would win; you may be immortal along with the other Asgardians, but unlike us you can control your emotions and hormones. If you couldn't tell after yesterday they can be out of whack. And I know for a fact you don't want to deal with that; you don't even know how to. So, if you want a fight I'll give you one; by the time I'm through with you you'll be wishing you were dead. So the real question is do _you_ really want to go against _me_? Don't ever try to intimidate me again." Elizabeth growled

Loki now looked at Elizabeth with fear in his eyes. He knew she meant what she said; and if she was anything like what he imagined her to be he knew he would have to watch his steps around her. One thing was for sure mortal women's feelings did get off kilter every once in a while. If Loki was going to achieve his goal he would have to take down Elizabeth's walls until he hit the soft part. That may mean pretending he wasn't going through with the plan anymore and making her fall in love with him. He noticed she already seemed to have feelings for him but they turned when he was being his mischievous and cunning self.

"Alright, alright." Loki said, "You can go; you're steady enough now."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki waited for Elizabeth as she finished getting herself ready. She was taking so long. Did she really need all that make-up? And what was the point of burning her hair just to get it straight? Personally he liked it in its natural curly form. Women here were so strange. In Asgard if the women wanted their hair a certain way they just snapped their finger and it was done.

"We aren't as technologically far as you are." Elizabeth answered as if she could read Loki's mind.

He just looked at her in surprise and awe. Where did she come from?

"Heaven just like everyone else." She once again answered his thoughts

"How do you do that?" Loki asked

"I don't know, I've just always been able to." Elizabeth replied

"Well don't." said Loki

"I'll try not to." Said Elizabeth, "By the way I like my hair naturally curly too but I have to look nice every once in a while."

Loki shuddered at her reply. It was going to be a long day if this it went on any longer. If he had known he had picked out a psychic he would have left her alone. He hated people like that because they always ruined his fun. That was why he didn't like Heimdall and took pleasure when he had tricked him. At least he knew why he was being out witted.

When Elizabeth was finally finished it was eleven o' clock. Loki seemed restless like a dog that had been cooped up for too long. He opened the door right away and stepped aside so Elizabeth could go out the door first. She nodded at him and smirked at the look of annoyance on his face. She thought how fun this could turn out to be for her.

"I probably should have told you earlier Luke and a few of his roommates are moving out and are looking for someone to move in with them. Jason isn't sure if he's moving so that means you could move in with him too if you wanted to." Elizabeth said

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Loki asked exasperatedly

"Well, first because I forgot and second because I wanted to see the look on your face." Elizabeth answered.

Loki gave her a look of disgust and gritted his teeth. He then closed his eyes and groaned as he shut the door. Elizabeth chuckled as they walked down the stairs. She was having too much fun with this and she knew it. She had to pace herself before things got out of hand and Loki finally lost control of himself and blew up on her.

"We can still look for apartments if you want." Elizabeth said

"Yes, the sooner the better." Loki said quickly

"Well, look who's so excited to get out and about." Elizabeth jested

"I just didn't know anyone else could have come backs for everything I say." Loki defended, "Usually I'm the one who comes up with the snide remarks."

"I will work on being more serious and kinder." Elizabeth said.

Loki looked at her; she looked penitent. He looked straight ahead again and started laughing. Elizabeth looked at him and wondered what was so funny. It was very bizarre after he had been so serious for the most part. She hadn't seen him this happy the whole time they had been together. And even though it was just yesterday she felt like it had been years.

"I'm sorry," Loki still laughed as he wiped away some tears, "I didn't expect you to actually be repentant. And you remind me of myself."

Elizabeth smiled glowing with pride at this remark. Most people said she was going too far or that they wouldn't have imagined her to act that way. She was glad someone understood her for who she was. Loki noticed this right away and finally knew how to get to her. Now he wasn't sure he wanted to. He could tell Elizabeth had been through a lot just like he had.

"No, you have to if you want to get ahead and be on top." Loki told himself

It had been seven hours and the couple still hadn't found anything. The apartments were either all full or if someone was moving they wanted more for their contract than it was worth. It seemed like the only solution was to move in with Luke or Jason. Loki didn't want to move in with Luke. He had a certain persona about him that Loki didn't like; besides Luke had given Elizabeth and Loki a hard time the night before. The only other place to live was Jason's apartment. Loki didn't mind that Jason seemed like a nice guy.

While Loki thought about this he ate a chicken sandwich from a restaurant Elizabeth said she had wanted to try out. Elizabeth had the same. The chicken was charbroiled with pickles, lettuce, and tomato on it. It was juicy and hit the spot. Both were happy and content when they were finished eating.

"What was that place called again?" Loki asked

"Chili's, I still like Arby's better but that was still pretty good." Elizabeth answered

"Well, now what?" Loki asked

"Most apartment offices are starting to close; it's best if we go back home." Elizabeth said

"Alright." Said Loki

He looked disappointed and tired as he and Elizabeth headed home on the bus. Elizabeth was tired too and had lost her energy. They both wondered where they would look next. This discouraged Loki very much so. Elizabeth knew how he felt. The world was tougher than it looked. But you learned to deal with it. Suddenly Loki perked up as an idea came to his head. Elizabeth cocked her head and looked at him quizzically.

"What are you thinking?" she questioned

"What if I move in with you? Loki said

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed

"It could work."

"How, my apartment is full and you're a guy."

"I can change, you know I can. You've heard the myths."

"Well yeah, but I didn't believe them."

"I don't actually become a female I just put up a holograph, a mirage if you will and people see me as a woman. I'm still myself. I just go falsetto to sound like a woman."

Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"I was afraid you actually could but that makes a lot more sense." Elizabeth said.

"I would never do that, those who do use dark potions or have surgery." Loki said as his face turned paler than it already was.

"Alright, but what are we going to do about my full apartment?" said Elizabeth

"Leave that to me." Loki said slyly

Elizabeth wanted to ask what Loki was going to do but decided not to in case she objected. She didn't need to anyways; she was pretty good at knowing what he was thinking and concocting in that great mind of his. She just kept quiet since they agreed that she wouldn't talk about it. Still she wanted to know.

"You're not going to find out." Loki said melancholy in his voice.

"Okay." Elizabeth said calmly

Loki was hoping she would get curious and start pestering while he kept her guessing. Instead she acted nonchalantly and didn't seem to care. Now it was his turn to be annoyed. He noticed he was the one who usually became annoyed or upset while Elizabeth seemed to be amused.

"This should be going the other way around." Loki thought to himself.

"Well it's not." Elizabeth's thoughts cut through his.

"Augh!" Loki thought a look of surprise and irritation on his face.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth's face showed remorse.

Loki just looked at her and gave her a small understanding smile. He remembered when he had found out he could read peoples thoughts and speak to them just by entering into their minds. Many feared and despised him more after they found out. Loki hadn't started using his power again until he came to Midgard; it was the only time he used it to strike fear in others. He didn't want the same to happen to Elizabeth.

"You don't have to worry about me I've never let anyone know." Elizabeth reassured Loki.

"What I don't understand is why you can read minds and send your thoughts to them." Loki said.

"I guess we'll have to find that out as we go." Elizabeth said

"Yes and sooner than later." Loki said worriedly.

Elizabeth touched his shoulder and smiled at him. Loki felt relief from it. He had never felt so peaceful in his life. He breathed out a sigh and relaxed himself; a warm smile came to his face. To Elizabeth he seemed to be glowing. She hoped to see Loki like this more often. He had, had a hard life and it was time for him to be content and at home for once.

They stepped off the bus and headed back to the apartments. Both walked slowly not speaking. There was no need for words each knew what the other was thinking and how they felt. Their steps were one and gave a beat that was soft like butterflies wings.

Just then Luke, Jason, and Tyler walked towards them their friend Quincy was with them. They waved and hurried their pace to meet them. Luke just smirked as he came to them. Quincy had a big smile on his face and put his hand out to shake Loki's hand.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Quincy." Said Quincy

"It's a pleasure to meet you; my name is Logan." Loki returned the handshake.

"So what have you been up to?" Luke asked

"We looked for apartments." Elizabeth said

"I think there was more than that. It seems to me you're moving right along." Luke said

"Says the boy who can't keep a steady relationship for a day." Elizabeth retorted

Luke turned redder than a tomato while everyone except Jason laughed. Elizabeth immediately looked at Jason and then put her head down. Loki noticed and had he and Elizabeth step closer to Jason. They looked at each other and exchanged a look of apology and forgiveness. Then Jason rallied the group and left. He knew Luke set himself up for that one but he also knew he needed to take him away before there was another fight with Elizabeth. Although they had come a long way from their differences there were still walls that needed to be broken down between them.

Loki walked beside Elizabeth while she thought about what just happened. He let her be silent for that little moment until they reached her apartment. Then he stopped her before they reached her door at the top of the stairs. He grabbed her arm and made her face him while he leaned her against a wall.

"He deserved it you know." Loki told her.

"I know but not in that way. I hate when Jason looks at me that way; he's like the big brother I never had and I hate to disappoint him." Elizabeth confessed

"You're all like brothers and sisters. Thor and I used to banter all the time like that even around friends." Loki justified for her.

"Yes, well Luke and I are more like estranged brother and sister now and it would have started a fight. When we first met it wouldn't have but now it does."

"Well then maybe it's best he's moving out then. That way there won't be so many of these run ins with him." Said Loki

"I suppose so I just wish we could be back to normal that's all." Elizabeth replied.

Then she went to the door unlocked it and Loki followed her inside. When they went in they found Jane and her fiancé Gavin in the living room watching TV. The couple looked up to see the intruders come in. Elizabeth waved.

"Hey, how was the apartment search?" Jane asked

"Fruitless." Was all Elizabeth replied.

"Where did you look?" asked Gavin

"We looked everywhere. They're all full." Said Loki.

"Well, keep trying you'll find somewhere." Jane said.

Loki and Elizabeth just nodded their heads. Too tired to speak and in a dismal mood from the talk they just had outside. They started to go towards Elizabeth's room. Lacey came through the hallway and waved. The two just smiled.

"You look like you're going to fall over and die." Lacey said

"I feel like it." Sighed Elizabeth

Loki just shook his head. He could barely keep it up. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and led Loki to her room. They then sat on her bed. They looked at each other and then stared straight ahead. Thoughts were racing through their heads. Each preoccupied with their own thoughts. They were both happy for the silence to clear their heads.

Loki was thinking about what had happened. With Elizabeth showing that she was more than she seemed. He was sure she never showed this side of herself to anyone. He was also trying to control his feelings. He didn't know what to think of them. He would get frustrated with Elizabeth but at the same time he cared for her and wanted to make her happy. Loki had never felt this way for anyone. Not even his former spouses. He was trying to wrap his head around it.

Elizabeth was thinking about the first day she had seen Loki. He was so beautiful and perfect to her. She had never seen anyone like him. She had a feeling they would meet someday and she waited for that day to come. When it did she automatically put up her walls though. She thought it would be different; she thought she would see Loki and be in awe saying hi in a light airy voice. Instead she yelled at him and made things complicated. Perhaps it was because she didn't know how long he would stay on earth before he went back to Asgard and confront Thor and Odin. Elizabeth wasn't sure; all she knew is she wanted to keep Loki in her life forever.

Elizabeth finally looked at Loki and put her hand on his shoulder waking him from his trance. He looked at her and felt the urge to take her in his arms. But he didn't; he wasn't sure how Elizabeth would react. She seemed to have gone rigid from sensing what he wanted to do. The truth was Elizabeth wanted to be in Loki's arms but she didn't want her heart broken.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Elizabeth said

"What?" Loki said

"We don't know when Jason and Luke will be back so maybe it would be best if you stay here." Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure?" Loki said cautiously

"Yeah, my roommates will be fine with it." Elizabeth said

"If that's what you want-" said Loki

"It is." Elizabeth said

Loki looked at her in surprise. Elizabeth had the same look on her face. Never in her life would she have said anything like that. The only guy she was fine with staying over was Abram. That wasn't because he was a close friend and no longer lived close by. So why was she fine with it now?

"Why don't you rest and think about it." Elizabeth said quietly

"Alright." Said Loki

He then lay down on Elizabeth's bed and fell asleep immediately. Elizabeth leaned over and brushed her hand across the side of his face. His expression changed to a peaceful smile at the touch. She then grabbed her pajamas and her two small blankets and went into the living room. Her friends were still out in the living room. They gave her a quizzical look waiting for her to explain.

"Logan's asleep on the bed." Elizabeth said

"And he's staying here?" asked Lacey

"I guess so; I'm not going to wake him. He's had a rough couple of days." Elizabeth answered.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Lacey asked

"I will sleep on the couch." Elizabeth said

"Where did he stay last time?" Jane asked

"Why doesn't he go there?" Gavin said

"Because they're gone and he just crashed." Elizabeth said

"Okay." All three friends said.

After watching a movie and talking for a bit Lacey went to her room; and Jane and Gavin went to her room. Elizabeth set up her blankets and went onto her email and Facebook. She then went to bed after an hour. Her dreams were peaceful and wonderful and she hoped they wouldn't end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth dreamt that Loki came into the living room and picked her up. He then took her to her room and laid her down in her bed covering her up. Loki then kissed her forehead. Then the dream ended.

When she woke Elizabeth found herself in her room and Loki sitting in a chair beside her. His head was tilted back with his mouth open. He was slightly snoring. His arms and legs were splayed out and he looked uncomfortable. Elizabeth couldn't help snickering at him.

Loki blinked his eyes as he woke up. He started to stretch and then retracted in pain. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Then he looked up at Elizabeth with tired smile on his face. There were bags under his eyes. He looked miserable with exhaustion written all over his face.

"You know you could have stayed in the bed while I slept on the couch or moved to the living room after you moved me." Elizabeth said

"I know I didn't want to though." Loki answered

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"You're impossible." She thought

"Ditto" Loki thought back.

Loki started to stand and rubbed his back. His knees popped with stiffness and he groaned as he stood to his full six foot one inch height. His whole body felt stiff and he felt like he couldn't move. Loki couldn't even turn his neck. He let his arms fall and felt his elbows loosen as they cracked. He wiggled his fingers to get the feeling back in them.

"Come here." Elizabeth said

"Why?" Loki asked

"You need to get those muscles relaxed. That requires a massage." Elizabeth said.

Loki looked at her skeptically but Elizabeth pulled him over and had him lay down. Then she started with his neck. Her hands seemed to know exactly where to go. They glided over every contour of his body. Loki let out a low contented moan as he sighed with relief. Elizabeth let out a small chuckle as she continued. She had just finished his feet when he was ready to get up.

"Ope, no, no, no, not yet!" Elizabeth said pushing him back down.

"What more is there?" Asked Loki turning around onto his back.

"Just one more massage." Elizabeth said

"How could there be one m oh." Loki breathed in

Elizabeth started massaging his chest. He breathed in and out his eyes closed. Then he opened them wide and breathed out heavily. He started falling into a trance as Elizabeth's finger tips caressed his sternum. She moved outward and continued on Loki's pectorals and to the side of his ribs.

"Do you know what this does to me?" Loki asked slowly

"Yes." Whispered Elizabeth

Then she stood up and said "Done."

Loki sat up slowly refreshed and awake. His energy seemed to burst forth out of him! He felt a rush of adrenaline go through him. He ducked his head and climbed off the bed. He grabbed a towel off the chair and went to take a shower. When he came out he shook his head and his hair flew out in all directions. He smoothed it down and felt the tangles in his hair. He tried brushing through it with his hands but they would just get caught and pull it.

Elizabeth came over and took her brush. She brushed from top to bottom holding Loki's hair in one hand so it wouldn't hurt as much when she came to a huge tangle. When she was through she gave it one last brush to smooth it out. Then she grabbed her towel and bath robe. She closed the bathroom door and started the shower.

"You owe me! It took an hour and a half to have you pampered and primped just so you could be ready for the day." Elizabeth yelled.

After she was done she came out and rushed to her room. She came out with her hair in disarray. Loki came over with the brush and combed through Elizabeth's hair the way she had combed through his. He then took her hair and took three very small strands from it. In ten minutes Loki had done a perfect French braid in Elizabeth's hair.

"You didn't tell me you could do hair!" exclaimed Elizabeth

"I had to do something with my own hair if I wanted it out of my face." Loki said.

Elizabeth thought about this and nodded her head. She had noticed Loki was much more talented than others. He knew how to do things other men couldn't do. She wanted to know what else he could do.

They ate cereal for breakfast and headed to the apartment's office. Loki was wearing a blue button up shirt and leather pants this time. Elizabeth wore a red lace shirt with a white under tee underneath and skinny jeans. Both looked refreshed and happy after their hunt for apartments.

As they neared the office Loki made his hologram. Elizabeth could still see him but she could also see the mirage. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She decided to look straight ahead because seeing both made her dizzy. If the hologram didn't move around she would be able to look at him the whole time.

Loki went to the office and started speaking. The voice he used was higher and bubblier. Elizabeth could still hear his normal voice as well. She shook her head to get both out. She started reading the bulletins. Loki glanced at her and smiled.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for an apartment to live in." Loki said

"Of course" said the staff "What are you looking for?"

"I was actually hoping to move in with Elizbeth, she's been my friend since we were kids." Loki said.

"I'm sorry, but it's full. Oh wait, I just got a notice that Jin Tei is moving out and Olivia wants to get her own room. So it works perfectly." The staff member said.

"That's wonderful!" squealed Loki

Elizabeth looked up in disbelief. First at the fact that he somehow made it so they could room together and second that he sounded more like a girl than she did. In fact he sounded more girly than all the girls she knew. And that was a lot.

"I just need your name and information." The staff member said

Elizabeth walked over quickly. She didn't know how Loki would pull this one off. Worry was etched all over her face. She knew she had to step in and fix things before they got worse. Right as she was about to intervene Loki brought out all the papers he needed to become a tenant at the apartment.

"Here you go. My name's Phoebe." Said Loki

"Thank you. Oh, hey, Elizabeth I didn't see you there." Said the staff member

"Hi Nick." Elizabeth said.

Loki smiled to himself knowing Elizabeth would ask what he did. He loved to keep her guessing just like everyone else. But he took more pleasure in teasing Elizabeth than anyone else. He didn't know why but he did. It was quite possible the reason was that she took it well and teased back.

When the contract had been read and signed Loki and Elizabeth left. Loki took away the hologram he had put over himself. Elizabeth relaxed and relief showed all over face. Loki just laughed and added some falsetto to it. Elizabeth cringed. This only made Loki laugh more. He had to close his mouth so he wouldn't snort. Then he kept on snickering.

"Could you make it so I only see you and hear your voice while everyone else sees and hears your holograph?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I can." Said Loki, he smiled his mischievous smile.

"Then will you please?" pleaded Elizabeth

"Of course" answered Loki

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"Does it really bug you that much?" Loki asked

"Sadly yes. If I just saw one person or heard one voice it would be fine but I don't and it is really disconcerting." Elizabeth said

"Well which one do you want to see?" Loki asked

"I want to see and hear you." Elizabeth said

"What if I made it so you could see the switch when I do it and then me when I "come over"." Loki said emphasizing come over.

"Okay." Elizabeth said

"Besides we don't want your roommates wondering every time you start staring at me." Loki sneered

"I do not stare at you! I simply take a glance to see how you are holding up being here in Midgard or Earth as we call it." Elizabeth retorted

"Have it your way then." Taunted Loki

Elizabeth gave him a quick glare and walked a little faster. Loki barely changed his stride to keep up with her. This infuriated her because although she had long legs she was still just five feet six inches. Loki's legs were also longer so he had control of the pace. Now Elizabeth had to catch up to him.

"You went into my roommate's minds so they would change them and move out. And it is only to benefit you." Elizabeth guessed

"And you." Loki confirmed

Elizabeth stopped and turned toward him in disbelief. Loki gave a knowing smile as his thoughts about Elizabeth's feelings for him were confirmed. This really would work out nicely if Loki could take control of his own feelings in time.

When they reached the apartment Jin Tei was packing her stuff and moving it into the living room and kitchen area and Olivia was moving into the private room. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was happening so fast. She turned to Loki and saw the hologram instead.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe." Loki said in his high pitched voice.

"Oh, hi" said Olivia

Jin Tei just waved. Then the two girls continued to pack. Each maneuvered past the other as they moved their possessions around. Loki and Elizabeth scooted past and sat on the love seat together. They took her laptop and went to YouTube to look at Julian Smith. Loki didn't understand what was so funny. It looked like a guy who was bored and had too much time on his hands.

Jin Tei was finally moved out and Olivia was set up in her new room. She came and sat down on the other couch. She looked at Loki and Elizabeth as they talked. Something didn't seem right about the way they were conversing. They sounded more like a married couple than girls who just met.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Olivia asked

"We have been childhood friends ever since we could remember." Loki answered

"Yeah, Phoebe and I knew each other when I first moved to Payson." Elizabeth added

"Oh, okay. Where's Logan?" Olivia asked

"He is looking for a job." Elizabeth said

"You didn't tell me Logan was here." Loki's Phoebe said.

"Sorry I forgot it's just so crazy both my best friends are here in Utah and living in the same area. That hasn't happened since high school and college." Elizabeth said

"Well, I have school now so I will see you later." Olivia said

"Bye." Loki and Elizabeth said in unison.

When Olivia left Loki became his original self. He seemed to be clearing his head of his new alter ego. Elizabeth waited patiently understanding the toll it had on Loki. Loki rubbed his temples and closed his eyes breathing slowly. Then he opened his eyes and slicked back his hair. His hands went down and he slipped one into Elizabeth's hand and interlaced his long, slender, yet strong fingers between hers.

Elizabeth smiled and returned the gesture. She noticed that his palm was warm but the outside was ice cold. It was strange yet sensational to her. She felt protection and peace when she knew she should feel fear and anxiety. She didn't know when Loki would decide to leave and gain power over Asgard. At that moment she didn't care; what she wanted now was for Loki to keep showing her affection even if it lasted for a short time.

Loki had made the first step of his plan to break down Elizabeth's wall so he could continue on his journey to overtake his home. If he could keep this up she would forget why he was here and he could strategize without her knowing. He would miss her when he left knowing he might not ever be able to return. He was willing to take the risk though. He was willing to do anything to get back at his adopted father and brother.

Elizabeth brought him back to the real world when she laid her head on his shoulder. He bent his head and kissed it as his other hand slid down her braid caressing it. Elizabeth closed her eyes as his hand slowly went down from the nape of her neck half way down her back where the braid ended. She was falling under Loki's spell of charm and fast. She snapped her eyes open and she sat up quickly. It was almost too quickly she started feeling dizzy but kept her composure.

"Wait, we're going too fast." She said

Loki looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He didn't think they were going too fast. In fact to him this was perfectly paced. Back home when they were in their teens they were usually engaged and sometimes married. Only a select few didn't marry until they were older. Here they seemed to court forever and were still skeptical. It was no wonder the divorce rate was so high here Loki thought. It took much more to separate Asgardians usually death.

"I'm sorry it's just the last time I liked a boy and he liked me we held hands and then the flame went out." Elizabeth said "I don't want that to happen and I want this to last as long as possible until you go back to your realm."

Loki hadn't realized how much Elizabeth knew and had figured out. Of course she knew that's what they had discussed when they first met. Loki felt like a fool. How could he be so blind? Elizabeth was no ordinary woman; she had a way of knowing things. It was as if her sixth sense tuned into everything around her. This was something Loki hadn't seen in years not even Sif was that in tune with her surroundings all the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't realize, Oh, I'm so sorry!" Loki said as he put his hands on his face.

"It's okay." Said Elizabeth


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the day was quiet and awkward. Loki spent the hours in his and Elizabeth's room making it look like another girl had moved in while concealing his own clothes. Only when it was lunch time did he come out to eat the sandwich Elizabeth made him. He thanked her and went back to the room.

Elizabeth cleaned the house and went on her laptop every once in a while or flipped through TV channels. She listened to her iPod and checked the time on her cell phone. She didn't really need to there was a clock on the oven and microwave. The only other place she could clean was her room and she wasn't ready to do that and face Loki. After seeing the look on his face when she had explained she couldn't rush into a relationship she couldn't muster the courage to tell him she wanted it as badly as he did.

She finally had no choice but to go into her room so she conceded to her thoughts about tidying it up. As Elizabeth entered Loki turned as the door creaked open. He gave a crooked half smile and kept organizing his side of the room and closet.

Elizabeth gave the same quirky smile and cleaned her side and made the bed. It took half an hour and in that time not a word was spoken between the two occupants. They moved out of each other's way when the need came to cross paths. Neither one tried to break the silence because neither of them wanted to be the first to do it. They were like the characters from Dr. Seuss's story _The Zax_; they didn't want to budge or give way to the other.

Elizabeth was feeling the pressure of speaking up but she didn't want to be the one to break the silence. Loki could see this and was even more determined to keep silent. The wall kept building itself up between them. Both were thinking "Say something!" It had become a competition and battle of who would give in first. Neither wanted to lose but they knew they would have to say something at some point.

It was six o' clock and Elizabeth was starting to get hungry. She went for the door and bumped into Loki. He apparently had the same idea. As they fought to get through the door they glared at each other. Loki finally sighed and moved out of the way for Elizabeth to go through.

"Well at least we know you're a gentleman." Elizabeth said sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki said

"Why is it always the woman's job to speak first; why can't men just zip up their man suits and take control? Elizabeth retorted

"Excuse me?" Loki said in surprise, "Is it even legal for you to say that?"

"It means cowboy up or man up!" Elizabeth shot back

"Well it's crude." Loki said

"Only if your mind is in the gutter." Said Elizabeth

"Oh and mine is?" Loki asked

"Yes, just like all chauvinists." Elizabeth said

"I am not a chauvinist!" Loki yelled cornering Elizabeth into the wall with his hands pressing on her arms.

His eyes had fire in them and his hair seemed to flare and stick out with the fury he spat out. Elizabeth shrank at it trying not to look straight at him. She'd dug herself into a hole and it would be hard to climb out. Still she always knew what to say.

"Then what would you call this darling?" she whispered surprised about the last part.

"This is anger and offense. Anyone who has ever known me knows I am a gentleman and very respectful to women." Loki said calmly.

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth said

Loki let go of her, stepped backwards, and turned away, smoothing his hair back, and taking a deep breath. He hadn't been that frustrated since Odin had told him he was a Frost Giant. He still wasn't sure how to take it or if he even believed it. He regretted killing Laufey because now he couldn't ask if it was true or not. Loki didn't want to believe it but part of him kept nagging saying it was true.

"I don't think you are a Frost Giant." Elizabeth said quietly

"How do you know?" Loki questioned her response to his thoughts

"I don't know I just have a feeling there is more to you than it would seem. And it isn't that you are a frost giant. If you were I would be able to sense it. You seem more precious and royal than that." Elizabeth said

"Do you really think so?" said Loki

"Yes." Responded Elizabeth

The atmosphere was calmer in the apartment now that Loki and Elizabeth had talked. Elizabeth was amazed what soothing words could do to both her and Loki. It was like they were connected somehow. She just wasn't sure how; but Elizabeth wanted to find out. She knew that it was old and ancient, predestined in a way.

Elizabeth sat on the love seat taking it up while Loki made dinner. He had insisted and said she needed to be treated. Elizabeth conceded she was tired after all and at the rate her life was going she could tell she would be exhausted. It was nice to relax for once. Although Elizabeth wasn't really relaxing she was looking for jobs on the internet. But she was comfortable and calm. Loki did that to her. She felt she could be herself around him.

Loki felt the same with Elizabeth. She also seemed to bring out his good side. He could also tell her anything and express his feelings and she understood. She seemed flawless to him and he wanted her to see it too. Loki could tell she did not think that of herself. It seemed like a flame had been put out or dampened within her. She still had one but there was some angst in it. He wanted to see the girl burning with confidence and the happiness she used to have. It was as if she had broken down one day and that was it. Loki was determined to fix that.

Elizabeth like Loki had been pushed and pulled and did break. She still hadn't fully mended. She felt she couldn't trust anyone. She was finally starting to trust her family again and open up to them. She was also starting to trust men enough to be flirty with them like she used to be. She was still a tom boy but every once in a while her girly ways came out. She laughed and joked with her roommates especially when they made fun of her for liking Loki when she said she had seen him.

"You'll never meet him!" they said or "We're worried for you."

Elizabeth would always say "I know" and then think I will prove them wrong. Now she was but they didn't recognize Loki. And she didn't care. An evil smile crossed her lips at the thought of it. She pictured her friends saying "See you met Logan someone who's actually real." And then watching their faces as she or Loki told them the truth.

"What are you smiling about?" Loki asked

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Elizabeth said going back to her job search.

"Whatever you say deary." Loki said

Elizabeth gave a quick glare to Loki while he smirked at his snide remark. Then she stuck her tongue out when he turned away.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Loki said

Elizabeth sat there speechless staring at his back. There was no way he had seen that. Then she remembered Loki was just as talented as she was at knowing when someone was doing something behind his back. She also became more aware of her tongue deciphering what Loki meant when he had made the comment. Elizabeth's nose wrinkled as she scowled in disgust.

"False." Elizabeth said in a matter of fact tone

Loki turned and cocked his eyebrow. He was sautéing some mushrooms and pouring white wine to them making a sauce. He had pork in a skillet and tortellini stuffed with cream cheese and spinach in a pot keeping it on the still warm burner he had turned off five minutes before. He had red sparkling cider waiting cold as if they were at a real Italian restaurant. He even had breadsticks and a salad ready. Everything was a masterpiece.

Elizabeth's stomach started to grumble as the scents of the food wafted over to her. She was becoming impatient as she could hear the mushrooms simmer and the pork sizzle. It was almost seven thirty. At this rate it would be midnight and she would be too tired to eat. Nor would she be hungry anymore. She decided to close her eyes and smell the decadent dish letting it take her away. Perhaps her mind would take her to Tuscany or Verona. She smiled at this.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder gently rocking her and a voice whispering "Elizabeth wake up darling it's time to eat." Her eyes fluttered open and she saw herself face to face with Loki. She could feel his breath it was icy cold and smelled like a winter mint. His hair also brushed her cheeks. Elizabeth had a hard time breathing. She just looked into Loki's deep forest green eyes and knew in that instant there was no turning back now. She was either with him or against him in this tangled web of love.

Elizabeth looked at the setting of the table. There were red cloth table mats under pearl plates with gold filigree on the outer and inner edges. The utensils were gold as well the glasses were pure diamond and sparkled in the light. There were also dark red candles. She had never seen anything like it. She looked back at Loki awe in her eyes.

Loki offered his hand to Elizabeth and helped her up. He walked her to the small table and pulled out her chair for her scooting it in only when she was almost sitting. He then served the salad and bread sticks. He waited for Elizabeth to take her first bite. When she had her eyes widened with amazement.

The salad had a raspberry dressing with a bit of lemon juice in it to add a zing to it. It had spinach, tomato, radish, carrots, lettuce, and purple onion in it. It was a colorful display of perfect flavor. The colors popped out like a peacock's feathers and the taste had enough pow in it to bring all the flavors together. It was a perfect mix of zest and sweetness. The dressing melted right away. Elizabeth had never tasted anything like it.

Loki smiled as he watched her expressions as she ate the salad. She was like a voracious rabbit that hadn't eaten in months. He had to chuckle to himself watching her. He had done well but the main course hadn't come yet and there was still dessert. That was the surprise. Loki was glad Elizabeth had fallen asleep so she wouldn't know what the special treat was.

Loki then brought the main dish and served Elizabeth a huge helping with more bread sticks. Then he served himself. They both started eating at the same time; enjoying every morsel. There was small talk in between. There was one last piece of tortellini with the drizzled sauce and pork on Loki's plate. Elizabeth looked at it longingly. Loki then pronged it with his fork and put enough of it in his teeth so it just sat there. He looked at Elizabeth egging her on to grab it. She leaned over and only took one third of it before taking a bite into it and pulling away. Loki's countenance fell immediately.

"You can't get anything that easily." Elizabeth whispered.

"Well then you don't get your surprise." Loki said

"What surprise?" asked Elizabeth nervously

When Loki saw she didn't like surprises he reveled in it. He let Elizabeth wonder for a bit before bringing out the torte. She had stressed out enough about it and now it was time for him to have his fun and tease. He also brought out the sparkling cider.

The torte was frosted with chocolate. It had whipped cream and butterscotch custard in between each layer. It was rich and creamy. The vanilla cake was moist and spongy. It was like a wax sculpture it looked so picturesque.

When Elizabeth took her first bite she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. It was scrumptious and rich. She took off a piece and took it in her fore finger and thumb. She reached across the table and fed Loki. He bit into curling his lips around the last little piece right after Elizabeth had let go of it. He gave a closed smile and a low laugh at the same time Elizabeth did. He then mimicked her.

Just then Lacey, Jane, and Olivia walked in. Elizabeth and Loki then sat straight in their seats and Loki made a mirage of Phoebe and the exact same food in front of her. He also made the candles disappear. They made it look like they were all laughing and having fun.

The three girls looked at the dinner and bugged out. No one ever ate that well unless they had really saved. They started to drool wishing they had all been home while it was being made. It looked like a feast for gods and goddesses. The longing was apparent on their faces.

"You can have some there's plenty." Loki said

The girls immediately dug in while Loki and Elizabeth ate quietly. The holograph did the same. There was barely enough food left to feed two people after words. It was amazing how much college aged girls could eat. When they were finished they each went to their rooms.

Loki and Elizabeth immediately put the rest of their dinner away. They put signs on the food so no one could touch it. Then they washed the dishes and Loki sent them away. It was most likely to Asgard.

They then entered their room after Loki made his mirage disappear. They shut the door and locked the door. Then each went onto their beds and put on their night gowns. Once they were finished Loki jumped from the top bunk. His pajamas and robe were satin and had that silk feeling with that beautiful shine that drew anyone's eyes to it. They were a blood red color while the robe was emerald green. Both had gold trimming on them.

Elizabeth's on the other hand were a black t- shirt with the _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_ on it and star and crescent moon pajama pants. She felt like a peasant compared to Loki. It showed on her face.

"I've always like sailing especially at night. The constellations are beautiful with no light around. You can see everything so clearly. That's when you feel truly free." Loki commented on her apparel

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"Besides at least you don't look like a Christmas tree." Loki joked

They both laughed at this. Elizabeth leaned back on the boards of the top bunk and Loki leaned toward her. They just stared at each other before Elizabeth spoke breaking the serenity.

"Thank you for dinner I've never had anything like that. I never would have thought you could cook." She said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. And the pleasure was all mine. I like treating others." Loki said

Elizabeth stifled a yawn and sighed. Loki held in a laugh but he still breathed out from it. He looked at her and then kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth returned it as he pulled away. Then they both lay in their beds and said good night. Loki then took his two fore fingers and moved them down so the light went out. Then they both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki tossed and turned in his bed. His sleep was restless. He dreamed of when he learned the truth about himself. He remembered when he had asked Odin to tell him why he had taken him as an infant. He heard himself screaming "TELL ME!" Then the scene changed to the battle in Jotunheim when the frost giant touched him and his skin turned blue. But there was a twist to the dream. Laufey saw this and had the battle stopped. He came towards Loki and touched him until Loki was now ice blue with the blood red eyes. Laufey then took Loki in his arms and hugged him.

"My son has returned!" Laufey exclaimed

All the other Jotuns cheered as Loki was relinquished disbelief spread across his face. He looked around at his friends and brother. They all just looked at him in disgust. Then Thor started leaving with Sif right behind him. The warriors three tread behind them Hogun looked sadly at Loki. Loki started to follow but was held back by Laufey's body gaurds.

"No son, they will no longer accept you. It is better for you to stay here." Laufey said.

Just then Farbauti came out tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She knelt to the ground and took Loki's face in her hands. She saw his features and recognized the royal marks on his face. She then kissed his forehead.

"We have been waiting for you to come back. We put you in the weaponries room thinking no one would think to look for the heir to the throne there. But then Odin took the Casket of Ancient Winters and found you. We thought you were dead after that. But now that we have found you we can take our revenge on him for hiding you and never telling you the truth."

Loki just backed away and ran to where his friends were. He barely made it in time to be taken back to Asgard with them. They were then met by Odin anger and disappointment in his eyes. They were taken to the throne room. Odin reprimanded each one in turn. He turned to Loki who was very distraught. Everyone turned to look at him as well.

"Leave you have no place hear Frost Giant!" Thor shouted, "You were just waiting for us to go there so you could show your true self in your own territory!"

"I didn't know!" Loki said

"Then why did you let the Frost Giants in?" Fandral accused

"Yes, I let them in because I feared Thor wasn't ready to be king and I didn't want war with any of the other realms. Then he would be duly reprimanded and wait a little longer until he was truly ready." Loki confessed "We need someone as wise as father."

"I always knew he was different." Sif said "He has always been sly."

"He always seems troubled too." Volstagg added

Hogun said nothing but just stared sadly at his friend. He seemed to know something. He always knew when sad tidings were coming hence he was called Hogun the Grim. Yet he seemed to be on Loki's side when needed most. Every once in a while he doubted Loki but only when he knew one of Loki's plans wouldn't work. That was why Loki always went to him when he was putting together a strategy.

Now he was just silent not knowing what to say when Loki turned to him for help. He then looked at the All Father hoping he had comforting words to say to him. Odin stayed silent while Frigga had tears streaming down her face as she stood by the king's side.

"Is it true? Am I really one of them?" Loki asked

Odin just looked at him a tear starting to come down his cheek. Then he did something no one would have thought could happen. He declared Thor king and Sif and the warriors three as his body guards. Then he turned to Loki.

Before Odin spoke Loki heard Laufey and Farbauti in his head saying "We told you they wouldn't take you back. You are too different and you are their enemy. They never loved you. If they had they would have told you the truth and accepted you for who you were." Loki shook his head trying to get their voices out.

"Loki my final order before I give up the throne is banishing you back to Jotunheim where you belong. You will never be allowed to return and if you do so the penalty will be to be chained to a rock with a serpent dripping it's venom on you until Ragnorak." Odin said as the whole court and citizens of Asgard gave him icy glares.

The last thing Loki saw before being cast back to the land of the Frost Giants was Odin falling into the Odinsleep. Everything that had happened was too much for him to take and he collapsed. Then Loki was flying through space and time back to Jotunheim.

"NOOOO!" Loki screamed

"Loki, Loki!" Elizabeth said holding him

Loki was sitting up sweat covered his whole body and he was crying. He was shivering as he came out of his dream. It had been so real. He had felt every single thing happening to him. His senses had been awoken and he didn't know what to do. Now he was starting to feel numb wishing he could have felt that way during the nightmare.

"It's alright it was just a dream. It didn't happen that way." Elizabeth said rocking back and forth.

"But it seemed so real. What if I am one of those monsters?" Loki said

"You're not; if you were I think I would know." Elizabeth said.

"How?" Loki questioned as he stifled a whimper

"I would sense it." Elizabeth said "There's more to you than the eye sees and you are definitely not a jotun."

"I wish it were true." Loki said

"It is and she would know and tell you if you asked." Elizabeth said

Loki was about to ask who but knew who Elizabeth was talking about. He put his head on Elizabeth's chest and breathed slowly and deeply shuddering as she rocked him back and forth. It was very soothing to him. He sat there quietly as Elizabeth brushed her fingers through his hair and then rubbed his back like Frigga used to do when he was a child. Loki felt safe and secure in Elizabeth's arms as he kept crying.

He looked up and saws tears in Elizabeth's eyes too. He wondered why and decided to ask her in the morning when the sun was out. For now he was content and knew he could get back to sleep and stay that way for the rest of the night.

When Loki was asleep Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead and laid him back down on his pillow and put his covers on him. Then she looked at her clock; it was three in the morning and she had to get up early for an interview. She looked up at her ceiling and thought "If you can hear me one of you or both of you had better fix this and clear everything up for Loki. He's been through enough as it is. If you don't so help me I will come to one of your homes and strangle it out of you! Do you understand?"

Then she went back to sleep hoping Odin or Farbauti heard her. She knew they believed in God as much as she did and she couldn't believe that immortals did not understand His love for all His children. Before she went to sleep she prayed that she had been heard and that she would be awake enough for her interview the next morning.

Odin and Farbauti had heard this mortal woman and worried about what to do. They knew she didn't make threats only promises. They hoped they would not have to answer the consequences for disobeying a command. They had heard her prayer to the Father of All; even them. They knew they had to act quickly or face those consequences. They decided to have a meeting the next day.

When Loki dreamt for a second time it was just as surprising but filled with effulgent joy. He dreamed of being in a meadow surrounded by a forest with a pool with a waterfall splashing into it; the mountain that sustained its flow in the distance. His hair was short again and he was beaming. He turned and saw Elizabeth in an elegant medieval looking dress. She was barefoot twirling to face him. She looked like an angel with the sun shining right behind her making her glow. She had a jubilant smile on her face. Her hair cascaded down in curls with a white wreath of laurels making a crown on her head. The sun hit her hair perfectly showing the natural red highlights in her hair.

Loki looked down at himself and was wearing white as well matching Elizabeth. He was wearing a white suit with a white cape and robe. He was also barefoot wiggling his feet in the grass. He looked at his suit again and saw gold cufflinks and buttons on it. It shown like pearls and was soft like swans feathers. He couldn't believe how magnificent he and Elizabeth looked. They truly looked like a god and goddess.

He looked up again and looked at Elizabeth's staggering beauty. He then started going towards her at the same time she did and stopped just before they reached. Then when Elizabeth met him he lifted her up and twirl - spun her around. She laughed and it was the sound of bells and musical notes trickling out. He laughed too and his was the stars, ocean, and wind. Loki had never been happier.

Loki brought Elizabeth downs and kissed her as he did so. Then they embraced each other. He could feel her fingers go through is hair as her other hand was on the small of his back. He pulled her even tighter towards him and put his hand under neck caressing Elizabeth's head as his fingers curled in her hair. Loki's other hand was near her lower back.

Then Loki picked Elizabeth up and carried her to the pool. Then he gently set her down so only her feet touched the water. Then he joined her taking both her hands in his. He looked down and saw a ring on Elizabeth's finger. It was gold the diamond in the middle was shaped like a ruby rose with a heart in the middle of it. Loki then looked at his finger and saw a pure gold ring on it with engraving I love you for eternity on it. He took it off looking at the engraving on the inside it said Love From, Elizabeth to Loki on the inside.

Loki then looked at Elizabeth a look of shock on his face. Then he smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. The sun was setting behind them and gave red and pink hues in the sky. The first stars were just coming out and the moon was full. Then the dream ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki opened his eyes not believing what he had seen. He wasn't sure if it had been a dream or a vision. He prayed it was the latter. Then Loki leaned down to see Elizabeth in business clothes zonked out her mouth wide open and bags under her eyes. He smiled and promised to make it up to her.

Just then he felt his stomach churn with hunger. Elizabeth immediately woke up and sat up. She wondered what had made her wake up then heard Loki's stomach growl. Now she knew and cursed her acute senses especially her sixth sense. She stumbled out of bed and caught the chair.

"Careful we don't want you to get hurt." Loki said.

Elizabeth just shook her head and beckoned him to follow her. She then made BLTs for them and sat down barely able to concentrate to eat her meal. She hoped she wouldn't have another night like the last one. If there was she was going to sleep on the couch.

"It won't happen again I was just having a bad night. It happens every once in a while. I just need to find a way to calm myself before I sleep." Loki said

Elizabeth nodded her head and kept eating.

"Oh, the silent treatment; well I'm good at that too." Loki sneered "As you wish, I'll clean up."

Then he started to clear the plates and wash them. He cleaned the table and ignored Elizabeth. He decided it would be better if he did. He was right Elizabeth looked very tired and was in no mood for his antics. She sat there for five minutes.

Then Elizabeth went to bed hoping Loki's former dream wouldn't come back. She couldn't stand seeing the misery and despair in his face anymore. It made her cry and she never cried yet when she saw Loki cry she cried too. And the dream didn't help. She wanted a different dream one that ended in happiness. One of her dreams that or nothing at all. Then she fell asleep right as her head hit the pillow.

She was taken away to a great room. She was laying in a huge bed with a huge gold quilt on it. She was covered in rose petals which were all over the bed and surrounding it. Elizabeth felt like she was lying on a cloud. It had a canopy that changed every color before it became a dark emerald green. There were drapes the same color if one wanted complete darkness while they slept. There were silver side tables with lamps on them.

The room was gigantic as big as her whole apartment. The door reached to the ceiling which was at least eighty feet high. There was a huge book case that reached half way up the wall filled to the brim with books of every kind. On the opposite side there was a window seat as big as a bed overlooking the sea. There was a vanity with a water basin made of bronze on it. A closet was right next to it. It was filled with leather clothing as well as the finest cloth in all the land. The curtains reached the floor and were the same emerald green as the bed canopy. They had gold embroidery on them like a tapestry. The whole room was an amber color.

Elizabeth immediately knew she was in Asgard. She tensed up wondering why she was there only the immortal Asgardians could live here. Then she heard someone come in and saw it was Loki. Elizabeth knew it was his room when he came in. He came over to the bed side sitting on the edge. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, you need your rest." Loki said in a soothing hypnotic voice.

"Alright." Elizabeth said quietly.

Loki then kissed her mouth and stroked her cheek. He did this until she was asleep. Then he got up walked to the vanity opened one of the drawers and pulled out a red velvet box and put it in his pocket and left a sly smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth's face when she saw it. Everything was going as planned so far.

The scene changed and Elizabeth found herself in a beautiful garden of roses. She was sitting on a marble bench with Loki underneath an iron gazebo covered in roses. Loki looked at her lovingly as he brushed his hand over hers. She gave him the same loving look and smiled at him.

She was in a maroon dress with matching slippers. She was wearing a golden heart shaped necklace with a ruby in the middle on it. The back had the engraving I will love you for eternity with love from, Loki to Elizabeth. Loki was in his Asgardian attire with the knee high boots, and gold and leather and his green cape and gold horned helmet. At the moment the helmet was at his side.

"I love you." Loki said.

Then he knelt to the ground holding her left hand. He took out the box and opened it showing a gold ring with the diamond cut like a rose with a ruby heart in the middle.

"Elizabeth Mae Seriff will you do me the honor of taking me as your husband?" Loki asked

In response Elizabeth reached down and put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. When she took her lips away from his she nodded and said "Yes!" Then they both stood up crying tears of joy.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and found herself breathing quickly. She couldn't believe what she had dreamt; everything in it seemed so familiar to her but she knew it was all just a dream. She slowly left her bed and walked out of the room. She found Loki sitting on the couch reading her favorite book "The BFG". She went and plopped herself next to him. He put down the book and turned to her.

"How was your nap?" Loki asked

"It was wonderful. How do you like my book?" she replied

"It's good I like it." Loki responded "But enough of that I want to know something. Did I see tears last night?"

Elizabeth was silent then answered "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious that's all." Loki replied

"Yes, I was. It's hard not to when your roommates dreams become yours." Elizabeth said

"Sorry." He mumbled as he turned away embarrassed.

"It's over now and it doesn't matter." Elizabeth said "Besides I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Loki said

"Lullabies," Elizabeth said simply.

Loki thought about it and nodded in agreement. Then he picked up the book and read it out loud. He looked at Elizabeth as he read to see her reaction. She smiled and listened intently. She loved listening to his voice as he used a variation of pitches to do the voices.

"Chapter one The Witching Hour Sophie lay in her bed…"

They had made it to chapter five when Elizabeth went to sleep again. Her head was on Loki's shoulder while her knees were curled under her on the couch. Loki set the book down and looked at her. Then he rested his head on hers and drifted off to sleep as well.

Jane and Gavin walked in to find Elizabeth and Loki asleep; Loki's arm around Elizabeth. They looked at each other and whispered to each other about it. They started to get their cameras out when Phoebe walked out of her room. She stared at them in disbelief as they froze in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked

"What? Nothing," The couple said

"It doesn't look like nothing. They were tired and were resting their eyes and must have fallen asleep. They were both pretty tired. Logan was robbed in the middle of the night and called Elizabeth to get some solace and ask what to do."

"Oh, okay." Gavin said

"Yeah, they were up for four hours and the only other sleep they got was when they hung up the phone." Phoebe said.

"Then we'll let them sleep." Jane said

Then she and Gavin went to her room as quietly as possible. They shut the door and made sure to be quiet while Phoebe watched. Then she turned back towards Loki and Elizabeth. She smiled before the mirage disappeared.

Loki laughed inside. He had never pulled off something so devious before. He liked seeing the humiliation on Jane and Gavin's faces as they stuttered to answer the Phoebe holograph. Normally he hated seeing people humiliated but when they tried humiliating him he took the advantage.

Then Loki brought up a holograph of Asgard and turned it around and around by using his two left forefingers and moving them from right to left. He was deciding how best to attack trying to find the most vulnerable place to get into. It seemed the only place to go was the bifrost; and Heimdall was there. Loki could hide himself from Heimdall while he traveled there but he couldn't hide himself once there. He had learned that when he had brought the Frost Giants in. He kept them hidden while they were getting there and then Heimdall saw them once they had come in. The only other place was very obvious. It was his room but he couldn't go there or destroy it that was the only other private place he could think. Although no one would think to look there or suspect him to get there through his room it wasn't close enough to the throne room.

It seemed the only way to get there was to go to the bifrost. Loki hated finding hitches in his plans. First Elizabeth now this; he was becoming frustrated. If only there was a way to hide himself always wherever he went. Sadly he could only hide himself when he was on other realms. He became angry and growled while he clenched his right hand into a fist making the holograph disappear. His other hand clenched as well squeezing Elizabeth's arm.

"Ow!" Elizabeth yelped as she woke up from the pain.

Loki's eyes widened as he looked at what he was doing. He immediately let go and straightened Elizabeth's sleeve. Then he removed his arm from behind her and felt the horrible tingling feeling from a dead arm. He had never felt it before and he didn't like it.

"Ah!" Loki exclaimed as he tried to get the feeling back in his arm.

"Yeah, that happens if you keep your arm or leg in a certain position for too long." Elizabeth said.

Loki shook his arm and wiggled his fingers trying to get it to go away. Instead the tingle shot up his arm like a volt of lightning. He stooped and just let his arm rest until the feeling was almost gone. Then he turned to Elizabeth and smiled.

"So, how was your nap?" He asked

"It was good, and yours?" Elizabeth said

"It was refreshing and comical." Loki said

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Jane and Gavin came in and tried to take pictures of us. Luckily I woke up when they walked in and brought out Phoebe just in time. You should have seen the looks on their faces it was quite nice." Loki said

"Be nice." Elizabeth said trying to hold in a guffaw.

"You like it and you know it!" Loki exclaimed

"Still I would have been nicer about it." Elizabeth said

"That may be true but you would have enjoyed watching my little trick; admit it." Loki said

"Okay, you're right; I would have but you let me miss it and you ended up having your arm fall asleep on you." Elizabeth taunted

Loki scowled and turned away. Elizabeth tried to put her arms around his shoulders but he just moved away so she toppled over. She got up and looked at Loki with mock pain on her face.

"Oh come on Logan I was just kidding. You know you like my teasing." Elizabeth said

Loki turned his head and looked at her with a stern face. Then he smiled and turned away; bowing his head as he did so. This time Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and leaned over the left one smiling at him. She started giggling as Loki shook with laughter from the inside.

"Now was that so hard to admit?" Elizabeth asked through a gasp of breath.

Loki just shook his head barely containing himself. Finally high pitched laughter started to come out because his mouth was still closed. This made Elizabeth burst into a laughing fit with cackles and guffaws. Tears were coming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. This made Loki laugh all the harder. Neither could stop not even to breathe.

Jane, Gavin, and Phoebe came out of their rooms just as Lacey and Olivia came walking through the door. They all just stared at the pair in awe and wonder. The only thoughts that crossed their minds were that they were crazy, tired, or both. Then they started laughing at Loki and Elizabeth laughing together.

"What is going on?" Lacey asked

Elizabeth put up a finger to say one moment while she squeaked out breaths. Everyone laughed even harder than before because of it. And then the snorts started coming out. Loki squealed and squeaked out a laugh. Then they all breathed deeply with Elizabeth's being the loudest bringing out a few more chuckles and chortles.

"Sorry, Logan just had a dead arm from laying on it wrong and I started laughing about it and one thing led to another so we ended up on the floor laughing." Elizabeth said wiping away tears.

"Okay." Said Lacey not getting the reason they laughed about it.

"We had a long night neither of us had any sleep last night because someone robbed Logan." Elizabeth said, "So, we're just really tired."

"You're a goober." Lacey said

"I know." Elizabeth said

"I still love you though." Lacey said

"Love you too." Elizabeth smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki and Elizabeth ate the leftovers from their candlelit dinner along with the torte. Then they watched _Tangled_. Loki liked it but looked at Elizabeth when Rapunzel used the cast iron frying pan as a defense weapon. He could see her doing the same thing if she had to; then Elizabeth said that it was the best weapon to use when being attacked. Loki was now very nervous and wondered who exactly he was dealing with.

Loki then thought about why Elizabeth was so guarded. He knew she could hold her own and that she was not one to be toyed with. The question was: How did she get that way? Loki wanted to find out but he knew better than to pick at Elizabeth's brain unless he wanted her to pick back. The only way to learn the reason was to ask her and she still might get defensive. Loki decided to chance it.

"Why do you keep a shield up all the time?" Loki asked bluntly

Elizabeth was taken aback by the question and it took a while for it to sink in. No one had ever asked that question before. They just assumed she only became guarded when someone pushed a wrong button. Then she turned to Loki not sure whether to be cautious or not.

"With men or people in general?" Elizabeth asked

"Why not tell me both." Loki said

"The first is because there was a boy I liked; the first ever and he knew so he used it to his advantage and led me on for a year and then told me he didn't like me that way. He had a girlfriend who pushed me to go on a date with him and I said no. I even told him if I bothered him I would leave him alone and go back to my other friends who I hadn't been getting along with. He said that would never happen. He even came to me for comfort when he had, had a spat with his girlfriend. One day we would just be friends then he would act all lovey - dovey with me. I haven't really liked a guy since then. I mean I've had crushes and then they seem to go away after two days. I've had lapses where I haven't had feelings for men at all. Now if I start to like a guy I keep my distance and I just stay friends with them; I wait and see if they feel the same way and if they don't I let it go. I just don't trust myself and my judgment anymore when it comes to liking someone." Elizabeth said the light gone away from her eyes.

Loki nodded in understanding. He had always loved Sif but she didn't seem to notice. Then there was Amora who had led him on. He didn't talk to her anymore after that. Loki had a feeling Elizabeth was the same way with this man.

"The other reason isn't so hard to explain. When your family is in law enforcement and you were a part of it for a bit; well you get the picture. That and watching crime scene shows all the time; I've become more wary now because of those two factors. But when a creeper tries to hit on me I can say I've been to jail and I'm not afraid to go back." Elizabeth answered simply with a small laugh.

"Wait you went to jail? Isn't that the other side of law enforcement?" Loki asked shocked

"No, I can just say that without explaining and they will run away. You still feel like you're incarcerated even though you're not in a cell though." Elizabeth said

"Oh, okay that makes more sense." Loki said

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wanted to make a snide remark but knew Loki would become angry if she did. If she were to say anything it would be about his intelligence and she knew he prided himself in that fact. Elizabeth was not about to attack that only to have Loki become dead silent or come up with a harsh rebuke.

"Well, you didn't explain yourself; you just said you could say that wonderful proclamation of yourself." Loki jabbed

"That's the point. I just thought I had when I mentioned law enforcement." Elizabeth said

"There lies the problem with you Midgardians. You believe just because you say something everyone will understand. No wonder your realm has trouble." Loki said

"At least we try to work things out when we learn the truth." Elizabeth said

Loki felt the deep cut of Elizabeth's words. He recoiled and his eyes showed the pain and hurt he was feeling at that moment. Loki didn't think Elizabeth could be that cruel he was wrong. Elizabeth was crueler than Amora had ever been. Amora was very haughty and aloof but Elizabeth was cunning and her words bit through the soul. Loki just sat there silent holding in his sobs.

"Oh, I did it again I became defensive. I didn't mean to but whenever you say Midgardians you say it with disdain and it makes me feel small and worthless. And I know I'm not that and no one is allowed to make me feel that way. But I just did the same thing to you and that wasn't right. Can you forgive me and my big mouth?" Elizabeth apologized

Loki looked up and saw sincerity in Elizabeth's eyes. Although he had wanted to make her work to get his forgiveness he couldn't say no to her. He had planned on giving her the silent treatment or bringing up what she said every once in a while to spite her and make her feel worse about what she said. Now it wasn't even worth it because she was truly sorry.

"Yes, just don't let it happen again." Loki said

"I won't." Elizabeth said

Suddenly a voice came into both their heads. It was a woman's and it was deep, gravelly and booming. Elizabeth and Loki put their fingers on their temples and over their ears. Neither knew where it came from but Elizabeth was pretty sure she knew who's it was when the voice started speaking.

"How dare you accuse him of not knowing his lineage?" Farbauti said

"It's about time you answered back." Elizabeth said rubbing her temples

"I have been listening in and that was the last straw I believe is the way you put it." Farbauti said

"Yes, that's correct." Elizabeth said

"I will say this Loki you are not a Frost Giant that was just a way to protect you so you wouldn't freeze as a baby." Farbauti said

"Then where am I from?" Loki said

"That is all I can say for now. I just want you to know Laufey and I did take care of you but he would not allow you in our bedroom because he feared it would cause bad luck." Farbauti said

"What do you mean none of this makes any sense!" Loki said

"I am sorry; I must go if Laufey's children catch me I will be in grave danger. Goodbye." Farbauti said

"Wait!" said Loki

"It's alright she will come back when it is safer. Besides she gave me a lot of information while talking to you." Elizabeth said.

"What kind of information?" Loki said

"It has to do with your real parents and what happened when you were a baby." Elizabeth said "But it's not all clear only bits and pieces."

"But do you have enough so I will know who I am?" Loki asked anxiously

"I don't know."Elizabeth said

"Come here." Loki said

Elizabeth moved closer to Loki. He took her face in his hands and put his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt Elizabeth's wavelengths as he connected with her mind. All of the sudden his eyes opened as pain shot from the front to the back of his head. Elizabeth seemed to be fighting back whether it was consciously or not.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on what you've just learned. Good, now relax." Loki commanded Elizabeth.

Elizabeth did so and breathed slowly putting all her energy into transferring what she knew to Loki. She shook from the effort but she succeeded. She had never felt such a surge or connection with anyone before. She had a feeling sharing thoughts was a very intimate and sensitive connection only done with a significant other or a close family member.

The vision was vivid. There was green and blue everywhere but it was blurry. There was a woman's scream it sounded familiar to the both of them; but they didn't know why. Then there was a tall figure in a black cloak overhead. There was a baby's cry and then the cloaked figure took the baby away. While another wail cried out from the woman and what sounded like another baby. The scene changed and the cloaked figure was somewhere covered in ice. He was walking to an ice palace. He went through the doors and headed to a blue woman who was be unmistakably Farbauti.

"Charles what are you doing here and with an infant?" she said

"Gallana had the children this is one of them. She screamed out his name before she lost consciousness. His name is Loki. The other one's name is Cronus named after me. I am going to get him and take him to Ouranus and Gaia. But you must take our eldest." Said a very raspy voice.

"Does she know about him?" Farbauti asked

"No, she only knew about Cronus because he was conceived first but Loki was born first which means he is the elder of the two." Rasped Charles

"Farbauti who are you talking to?" Luafeys voice rang out.

"No one!" Farbauti said all too quickly.

Laufey came over and was infuriated when he saw who was in his home. He gave Farbauti the most menacing look. Then he turned to Charles his face livid. He approached him but then a scythe came out with only a white bony hand holding it. Laufey immediately backed away."

"What do you want?" Laufey hissed

"I wish for you and your wife to take care of my son Loki." Charles said

"No, he is just as cursed as you!" Laufey said

"I assure you he is not. She only cursed me and made sure it would not pass to any of our offspring." Charles answered

"Why should we trust you? She cursed you to be Death for a reason. You made a pact with the devil and she found out." Laufey spat at Charles.

"You backed down on your word and attacked her friends so she put you here." Charles rebounded Laufey's comment.

"Laufey please it is the least we can do and maybe she will have mercy on us and we can go back to the way we used to live." Farbauti said

"Fine." Said Laufey "But he cannot stay in our room he will stay in the weapons vault and we must turn him blue and keep him concealed."

"Thank you I tried to give him to Odin but he refused even when Frigga begged him to keep him." Charles said "I promise he won't cause you any trouble; in fact I will make it so he stays an infant until someone is willing to take him in as their own. Just make sure he stays warm and gets nourishment." Charles rasped and then coughed.

Then he gave Farbauti the baby and disappeared. Farbauti put a spell on Loki to turn him blue and to keep him quiet so no one would ever find out about him. Then Luafey took him bundled him in blankets and hid him in the furthest corner of the weapons vault so no one would ever see him.

Day by day went by and Farbauti or Laufey came to check on Loki and made sure he had milk and was clean and warm. They looked grave every time they came in because Loki was getting weaker by the minute. He needed to grow yet he was stuck in this infants form. They knew that he would still go through the stages of growing up when someone who did want him came.

"It has been five hundred years now and no one has come Laufey. We are also under siege by the Asgardians because you went back on your word of ever going over and taking over Midgard again. Gallana said she would get back at you and she would have the help of Odin." Farbauti said

"I know." Said Laufey. "And if we lose this war he will no longer have protection and will die. If Gallana ever learns she had another son before Cronus and that we were charged to take care of him she will destroy us."

"What do we do?" Farbauti asked

"If Odin wins this war he will take the Casket of Ancient Winters. Take the spell off the child so he will cry out. Odin will find him and hopefully take him in. Gallana is with him she will persuade him I am sure of it. The other spell should wear off once he is touched by her. She will most likely touch him first so the blue will disappear forever along with the fake markings we gave him if anyone was to find him. Then he will turn to his original self." Laufey said

Odin stormed into the weapons vault and had the casket taken away. Gallana was with him and said they should not take it there was another reason they were there. Odin did not care he would not have the Jotuns take anymore lives with their prized possession. Gallana tried to reassure him that she would take care of it but he did not listen. Right as Odin was about to leave he heard a blood curdling wail from the furthest corner of the vault. He and Gallana ran over and saw Loki. Gallana tried to pick him up but Odin moved in her way.

"Let me see the child." Gallana said

"No, it is a frost giant's left here to die." Odin said

"Yes, so I am going to take care of him as if he were my own." Gallana said

"I will not allow it as the king of Asgard I condemn you from touching him." Odin said harshly

"Then you take him." Gallana said

"No, he is the child of our enemy." Odin said

"You may be king of Asgard but I am Mother Nature and you descend from my line through the Greeks and they're so called gods and goddesses my grandchildren!" Gallana said "I command you as your great, great, great, great grandmother and Mother Nature to take this child as your own!" Gallana bellowed as she grew in size. "Besides if Thor had been abandoned or you couldn't reach him you would want someone to take care of him."

Odin had no choice but to take the infant and the last part had put compassion in his heart. He took Loki and the skin immediately started turning pink and the markings went away. But they started to come back so Odin put a spell on Loki so his skin would stay pale. Then he turned and left.

Gallana went to Luafey and Farbauti enraged by the fact that they had abandoned their own child. She and Odin could tell the markings on the boy were royal markings. She paced up and down in front of Laufeys throne she was still her enlarged size bigger than Laufey himself.

"How dare you put your heir in the weapons vault? That's the one place he could have been killed! I know he is small but that is no reason to throw him out!" She yelled her voice shaking what was left of Jotunheim.

"We did it to protect him we knew no one would find him there until he cried; and if we died they would take compassion on him and raise him as their own. He was very weak and the sounds outside were not helping he was terrified and almost died of fright. So we put him in the one place he wouldn't hear anything and would be safe." Farbauti lied

"Is this true?" Gallana turned to Laufey.

"Yes, where is he?" Laufey said

"Odin has him now." Gallana said

"Then he is safe." Both Farbauti and Laufey said

"Yes, and when he is older if you want he can return here and be king." Gallana said

"Well, he isn't actually our child he was brought to us by a stranger who said to keep him safe until the time came that someone else would come and get him. It seems Odin did." Farbauti said

Laufey was nervous if Odin had touched him the markings and blue would stay. Then Loki would think he was one of them. Odin would teach him that the Frost Giants were their arch enemies and if he turned blue he would think he was one of them. But he said nothing to Gallana lest she become even more infuriated.

"Do we know who is parents are?" Gallana asked

"No, only that his name is Loki." Laufey replied

"Then I will tell Odin this." Gallana said as a pang shot through her heart when she heard the name.

Then everything ended.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"There's nothing else?" Loki asked

"No." Elizabeth answered

"But I didn't even see my mother's face! And I found out my father is Death." Loki said with frustration in his voice.

"But we found out you're actually Greek and you are older than you think you are. You were in the form of an infant for five hundred years. And your brother is Cronus, Father Time. You are also the first born which means everything will go to you if your parents die."

"Not if my mother doesn't know who I am and I don't know who she is." Loki said with despair

"But you have answers." Elizabeth said

"That vision answered nothing; I've been surrounded by lies my whole life; it's no wonder they call me the God of Lies." Loki said with despair

"You did hear me the first time right? You did get answers just not the ones you wanted. They will come in time; and you will meet your mother soon I can feel it in my bones." Elizabeth said.

Loki looked at her and was immediately comforted and reassured. And he heard her say something he hadn't heard in a long time. She could feel it in her bones. When someone said that it was always a sign of something to come; Loki now hoped he would see his mother soon.

"There's also the fact that you may be Greek but you also have every race in the entire universe in you because your mother is Mother Nature and she doesn't belong to any race. She doesn't need to be she controls the weather and nature she is also in charge of what people do. She is a matron of every life source. She is energy and human; yet she can change form whenever she needs to.

If you think about it you have a ton of answers and it explains a lot about who you are and why you are able to do what some call magic. It comes naturally to you. I wouldn't be surprised if you shared DNA with the Frost Giants but it would be because they descend from a bloodline somewhere down the line. You have the purest blood there is; only two could match you or have purer blood and that is Christ and God."

"Stop, I can't take in that much information." Loki said

Loki's eyes were wide and he laid his head on the back of the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped halfway through so his palms were on his forehead. He just stared into space while Elizabeth rubbed his shoulder. He started to relax.

Elizabeth was glad because she had a headache that was at volcanic proportions. She had too much in her brain and yet the memories seemed so familiar to her. Now she just wanted a rest and time to clear her head. For once she wanted total peace and quiet and that was what she had at that moment. She put her head on Loki's shoulder and closed her eyes. She could feel the firmness of his muscles and felt safe.

Loki's shoulder was like a perfect pillow. It wasn't so firm that it didn't form to your head but it wasn't so soft that it sunk and it became a gorge. It was a combination of both so Elizabeth was able to go straight to sleep. She could sleep the whole rest of the day and nothing would wake her.

Loki moved and took Elizabeth out of her trance. She looked up and Loki was giving her a concerned look. He could tell looking into her mind had been exhausting for her and she was already exhausted. It had taken all of her energy and now she was ready to pass out. Loki knew if another memory was given to her she would die. He had to tell Farbauti to hold off until Elizabeth was healthy enough to get another one. As much as he wanted to learn more about his past he wanted Elizabeth to be safe too. He could wait to find out about what happened.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth sighed

"You look ready to pass out." Loki said

"I'm just tired from the journey of memories." Elizabeth said quietly

"Yes, well I don't want you to go into a coma." Loki said

"I won't I just need a cat nap." Elizabeth said

"If you go to sleep you may not wake up for a while. You can't go into Odinsleep it's not safe for mortals because they become malnourished." Loki said

"What else can I do I have a headache and I'm dizzy." Elizabeth said

"It's my turn to make you relax and yet awake." Loki said

Then he turned and took the full length of the couch. He picked Elizabeth up and laid her on her back with her head lying on his chest and started massaging her forehead. His touch was gentle yet it put enough pressure to cut through the blitzes of pain and the nausea Elizabeth had been feeling. She felt the excruciating pain leave her and was starting to wake up.

Loki slid his hands down to her neck. It felt like water going down her face to her neck as if she were coming up from underwater. Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Loki looking straight at her smiling; a certain look in his eyes. Elizabeth couldn't quite place it but she liked it. She returned the look as a surge of energy went through her.

Elizabeth knew how Loki had felt when she had given him a massage. It was exhilarating and she had never felt so alive. There was something innate and natural rising up in her. She had felt it a little when she had been giving Loki his chest massage; but it was even stronger at that moment. She loved the feeling of Loki's hands caressing her neck, shoulders, and collar bone. Elizabeth started breathing heavily the same way Loki had when she had given him his massage.

Loki could see that Elizabeth liked being pampered and laughed inside. He knew he would take pleasure in this. He finally knew how to get to Elizabeth. If he could get her girly more natural side to come out he could get past her and take over Asgard.

Loki noticed that this was not something Elizabeth was accustomed to. She didn't let her feminine side out very often; nor had she had any physical affection. This would make everything all the easier for Loki. He knew all the tricks in the book and was willing to use them just so he could have his revenge. Loki would just have to go about it sneakily otherwise Elizabeth would catch on and become enraged. After what she had told him about her first stirring of emotions he knew he did not want to deal with her when she blew a gasket over being used. Loki was not about to open that can of worms.

The only problem that worried him was that he thought he was falling in love with her. If he started to have feelings for Elizabeth then he would become protective and needy. Once he had feelings for someone it was hard to let go. Loki knew he had to act fast on these feelings and push them away before they overtook him.

Elizabeth hadn't felt this way before and she knew she had to control it otherwise Loki would take advantage of her to get back at Thor and Odin. This meant she had to step up the game and get the better of Loki. She knew he had feelings for her just as she had for him; but she also knew to push them away. Loki hadn't mastered that yet. She just hoped her feelings didn't give in first.

Jane and Gavin came in and interrupted both their daydreams and romantic moment. Loki moved so Elizabeth was lying on his lap with her eyes closed; she looked like she was asleep. Loki's hand was on her shoulder. He was looking straight at the TV watching the movie_ Top Gun_.

Jane and Gavin joined Loki and sat on the love seat. They looked at him and smiled. Then they grabbed the remote and changed the channel to _Pretty Woman_. Then they sat back and relaxed. They were happy and Loki hoped he could have a love like theirs.

"So, you were robbed last night?" Gavin asked

"Yes, we called the police and we are looking in all the pawn shops." Loki said

"What are you going to do if you don't find everything?" Jane asked

"I always have backups for everything and thankfully they didn't take my laptop." Loki answered

"You carry a backup for everything?" Gavin asked

"Yes, I have an extra iPod, cell phone, wallet and ID, passport, everything; just in case I need it or lose anything." Loki said

"Wow, I wouldn't have ever thought of that." said Gavin

Loki smiled and nodded taking note of this. He had plans for Gavin to teach him what to do if something like that happened to him. He would of course return it all but it would still be fun. And he could use his mirage to do so. That way he wasn't the main perpetrator. Then Elizabeth would have a room to herself but he would still be there. It was also his room after all and he wasn't going to leave and look for another place to live.

"Logan, when are you going to ask Elizabeth on a date?" Gavin interrupted Loki's thoughts.

"What?" Loki's voice went an octave higher.

"We all know you two like each other just ask her out." Gavin said

"I can't." Loki said

"Why not?" asked Jane

"I like someone else." Loki said half truthfully

"Well then you better act on that one quick and let Elizabeth know; she doesn't like being used and she will help you with the girl you like." Jane said.

"I know." Loki sighed, "I just don't want to hurt her feelings."

"What's the girl's name?" Gavin asked

"Silvia." Loki said

"Oh, that's nice." Jane said

"Yes, it is." Loki said

All the while Elizabeth was listening in. She knew Silvia was Sif; she also knew Loki was only telling part of the truth. She wouldn't object though. If Loki still liked Sif she would help him; and if he wanted to play that way then Elizabeth would too. Two could play at this spiteful game. Elizabeth was quite good at it too. She knew she would win out but she didn't know if she wanted to because it would end up hurting Loki and her in the process. Maybe she should just get on with her life and forget about him.

"Well I had better go. I have work early tomorrow." Gavin said

"Alright, good bye." Jane said as she kissed him.

Elizabeth sat up and looked at him then jumped up and went to her room. She closed the door before Loki could enter. She turned and faced Phoebe who gave her a sad look. She went through the mirage making it disappear. Elizabeth hadn't felt this hurt since Jake had told her he didn't like her and he was only using her to get gain. But she wouldn't cry she had learned long ago little things like this weren't crying over. And a man was not a reason to cry especially one like Loki. At least that was what Elizabeth told herself. She had already cried over him and his grief. But she wouldn't cry over him because she loved him not unless he loved her too.

Elizabeth climbed into bed and curled up into fetal position holding her giant stuffed lion for comfort. She was almost asleep when Loki walked in and took her in his arms. He was bent over her while rocking her because of the low ceiling from the top bunk. Elizabeth shivered as he held her and she fell into the rhythm of the rocking. She fell asleep after ten minutes; Loki set her down, covered her and cast a spell on her so her sleep would be peaceful. Then he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep while thinking about how to fix the mess he had just made.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki woke up to find a note on the kitchen counter. It said: I went to look for a job. I don't know when I'll be home. Just find what you can to eat. Loki simply made a light fruit salad appear and ate it. He had hoped he would wake up before Elizabeth so he could apologize and make up for what he said. He knew she had been awake when he said he didn't like her and now he regretted it. He was questioning why he had said it. He supposed it was because Gavin had put the fact so bluntly.

As Loki pondered this Lacey and her friend Abram came in. They both glared at him and Abram seemed very aloof as he walked by. Loki had never met him and yet he sensed he would have to work to gain this man's trust. For whatever the reason Abram didn't like him.

Abram was a tall black man who wore the best fashion. His hair was short with tight black curls. His beard was the same way. He was muscular and looked like he could take out anyone who crossed him.

Loki wondered if this had any effect on Elizabeth and the way she sometimes acted. He didn't want to find out. Loki knew he had to watch his P's and Q's and dot his I's and cross his T's if he wanted to be on the two friends' good side. He was sure what he had to do to get on Elizabeth's good side. He knew he could only talk to her and hope for the best. No dinner or special treatment would do enough to get her to smile again. Loki was sure of this.

"You really hurt Elizabeth." Lacey said

"I know." Loki said

"So what you gonna do about it?" Abram asked

"I don't think something sweet or cute will work." Loki said

"Dang straight it won't." Abram said "You better come up with something quick because no one hurts my Elizabeth!"

Loki looked at him in surprise. Was Elizabeth in a relationship with this man? From what he could tell he was gay. But from what he had just said he seemed very affectionate towards Elizabeth.

"Are you and Elizabeth together?" Loki risked asking

"Heck no, I'm not with her but she is a beautiful woman. She's just not my type if you get what I mean." Abram said

"Okay, I'm just making sure." Loki said

"If I hadn't heard about you before I met you I would say you're gay too. Who wears their hair like that?" Abram said

"Those who can pull it off and I can." Loki said with a cocky smile on his face

"Dang!" Abram exclaimed

"You know it's going to take more than confidence to get Elizabeth to trust you again right?" Lacey asked

"Yes, believe me I tried that with her once and she almost bit my head off." Loki answered

"Did she talk to you at all last night after the fiasco?" Lacey asked

"No, she went to her room and shut the door on me before I could talk to her." Loki said

"Oh, Logan you are in trouble." Abram said

"Do you think I don't know that? Everyone is at their deadliest when they are silent." Loki said

"Well at least you know that… Prick." Abram said as he and Lacey went to her room.

"What did you just call me?" Loki said turning giving the evil eye to Abram

Abram just kept walking. Loki started mumbling under his breath. Lacey and Abram turned wondering what he was saying. They saw the most evil look on Loki's face. Both looked at each other scared to find out what would happen.

"You don't know who you're dealing with and what I could do to you." Loki hissed

"And you don't know what I will do to you if you hurt my friends; I've been to jail and I'm not afraid to go back. Now stop cursing and sit down!" Elizabeth hissed into Loki's ear so only he could hear as she cuffed his neck.

Loki straightened up in pain. He looked as far back as his eyes would allow him to. There was fear in them as the blood drained from his head. His heart was beating one million miles a second. He could feel perspiration start to bead up at his hairline. Elizabeth was somehow able to bring all these reactions out of him. And for some reason he couldn't move when it happened. Not even to run or fight back.

Loki slowly sat down in a kitchen chair and sat there silently waiting for judgment. It seemed that the minutes were ticking away becoming years. Elizabeth just kept her back to him as she smiled and winked at Lacey and Abram while they looked at her with their jaws dropped.

They didn't know she had that kind of fire in her. It took a man she really liked to get her angst out. They wished they had known this sooner; then they would have been able to see her ornery side sooner. Although it also scared them just a bit. They could see why she was able to say she had been to jail and wasn't afraid to go back. At the moment she wasn't and they were going to stay clear of her; but they wanted to see how everything went down and whether she would cream Loki or not.

Elizabeth finally turned slowly and looked at Loki. Then she shut the door to the disappointment of Lacey and Abram. She stood there with her arms crossed and a look of disgust on her face. She stayed silent for another fifteen minutes before she sat on the couch.

"You wanted to discuss something?" Elizabeth said curtly

"Yes." Said Loki starting to stand

"Stay where you are!" Elizabeth commanded

Loki immediately sat back down and shut his mouth. He would not speak until spoken to. It seemed best at this point. He didn't want Elizabeth to truly turn on him.

"You may proceed." Elizabeth said

"Excuse me? Are you giving me permission to speak? As I recall you have a law that gives you the freedom of speech." Loki said

"Yes, well some are wise enough to know when to keep their yappers shut! Like when they are with someone who might like them!" Elizabeth went into crescendo.

"I didn't mean to…" Loki started

"Oh it just came out?" Elizabeth squeaked

"Yes, Gavin caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say! It happens." Loki said

"That's not the point Logan; you said it for a different reason." Elizabeth said

"Then what is it?" Loki said

"You said it knowing full well I was awake!" Elizabeth yelled

"What did you want me to say that we were just friends?" Loki yelled back

"Yes, or to say you didn't know when you would!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"I'm sorry I froze up and was taken aback by the question!" Loki justified himself

"We both know it's more than that! I would have been fine if you had told me you still liked Sif but you didn't! Instead you crush every little speck of optimism I had!" Elizabeth screamed trying to hold back tears.

"I still would have crushed your heart so why does it matter!" Loki said

"You would have been honest and it would have been easier to take!" Elizabeth cried

"No, it wouldn't have; you still would have taken the blow hard because I am the first man you have liked since that stupid high school crush! That says something you were either sexist or it took a long time for you to trust again just because of a teenage boy! Or perhaps it is both! You fall too quickly and too hard Elizabeth!" Loki ranted

"That may be true but so do you! You've held onto Sif when you never had a chance with her Loki!" Elizabeth shot back

"Don't you dare bring her or my love life into this!" Loki bellowed

"Then why don't you admit it. You don't want to give into your feelings because they'll get in the way of your plans to get revenge on Thor and your dad! I'm just a puppet but now I'm getting in the way and you don't need me! You never actually liked me you have just been using me; you've never known what it's like to love! You're a cold, heartless, lonely, miserable…"

Loki rushed over and grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips. It surprised Elizabeth as she closed her eyes. It was long and passionate neither one breathed they were too caught up in the moment. Elizabeth didn't want it to end.

Loki's mind was racing. His blood had been boiling listening to Elizabeth tell him what he needed to hear but didn't want to. Yet he went and kissed her instead having this sudden urge to be closer to her. He had wanted to keep her silent by grabbing her and pushing her down on the love seat; instead he was on the other side embracing her. He had never felt this way about anyone not even Sif.

"I'm not heartless and I'm not using you." Loki said when they finally parted.

Elizabeth couldn't say anything. She was baffled and discombobulated. It was her first kiss and it was nothing like she imagined. Yet it was wonderful all the same. She had received it from the one person she had dreamt of getting it from. And now he was telling her he wasn't all the things she accused him of. She loved him and now knew he felt the same way. She didn't need to say anything.

"Elizabeth, I love you. Marry me." Loki said

"What?" Elizabeth choked

"Marry me, promise me you will. It may not be now but I want you by my side always." Loki said

"Yes, I promise you." Elizabeth croaked

Then Loki took her and kissed her again. Every woman he had ever loved left his mind. He only saw Elizabeth. And Elizabeth only saw Loki. He in his perfect flawlessness and beauty; she only wished she could live up to it and be the perfect companion. After all once they were married they would be together for eternity.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lacey and Abram just stood behind the door dumbfounded. They were expecting Elizabeth to make Logan cry. Instead they had just heard the most unbelievable thing in the world. She had called him Loki and talked about Sif, Thor, and Odin. They were Norse gods who didn't exist. And on top of that they made up and were planning on getting married. They couldn't believe it had happened. They were going to talk to Elizabeth alone when Logan left. She needed some help and they knew it. No more Mr. Nice Guy from them; it was time to be serious.

They had heard enough about this Loki character she had dreamed up in Berlin, Germany and then New York. It wasn't possible; she just saw a guy in a costume pretending to be the Norse God of Mischief. He was just an actor who was probably doing a scene from a Shakespearean play.

Of course Elizabeth would fall for an actor she was into film and acting. Why wouldn't she like him? Certain people left an impression on her and then she never stopped thinking about them and if it was an actor she never stopped. Enough was enough it was time to bring her back into reality; bring her back to Earth and reason with her why this was such a bad idea. Just because Logan looked like the guy didn't mean she should call him Loki; unless he was the actor and that's why Elizabeth was going off about him. In that case she was crazy for saying yes to him when they hadn't met after a long time.

Sure Elizabeth had known Logan for maybe a year and then he came down and surprised her. That wasn't nearly long enough to know a man from London. Lacey and Abram wondered if Elizabeth had told Logan of the last run in with a British girl had gone. They doubted it. It would probably start a fight between the two and end up in them never talking to each other again.

This gave Lacey and Abram an idea. They would just bring it up somehow and then the chaos would start. They would have to make sure to have popcorn or some kind of snack to watch as the couple exploded into fiery rage at each other. Then when it was over and Logan left life would go back to normal. Sure Elizabeth would be angry at them and might not talk to them for a while but she would forgive them; she always did and she could always see the reasoning and make sense out of it.

Lacey and Abram went back to her room to plan it out.

"How should we mention it?" Lacey asked

"Well, first we should make sure everyone is there to hear it so we need a lot of popcorn. We should ask if she talks to the girl at all. Then Logan will ask who we're talking about and Elizabeth will have to explain who it is." Abram said

"If she just says it was a girl she didn't get along with what do we do? We can't just mention where she's from. We could Abram said getting excited.

"So, that's the plan?" Lacey said

"Yes" Abram affirmed

Then they left the room and went into the hallway. They opened the door to find Loki and Elizabeth cuddled up together on the love seat smiling at each other. This was worse than they could have imagined. Elizabeth had actually fallen for the man they knew as Logan. He had to be using her for when he went to see Sylvia.

Abram and Lacey were going to set things straight. If Logan thought they could play with their little sister's heart he had another thing coming. They would talk to him in private. Logan needed to know that they would come after him if he did anything to hurt Elizabeth. Two people against one were stronger than one girl who was just starting to trust men again and had been longing for the one in front of her.

Lacey and Abram sat down on the other couch and looked at their friend with concern. Loki noticed and cocked his head and eyebrow. Elizabeth looked from Loki to her friends worried there would be a fight. Even though she had been the peacemaker in other friends fights she didn't know if she could handle her love's and best friends fighting. That would break her.

"Hey, where's Phoebe?" Lacey asked

"She's at work; she'll be home soon though." Elizabeth said

"Oh, why don't we just tell them?" Loki said

"Tell us what?" Lacey asked

"Why you see Loki more than Phoebe." Elizabeth said

"Oh, here we go with your infatuation." Abram said

"If only you knew the truth." Loki said solemnly

"What are you talking about?" Lacey asked

Just then Olivia, Jane, and Gavin walked in. They could see there was a tense moment. They also noticed that Elizabeth was holding Loki's hand. She looked happier than they had ever seen her. Jane and Gavin smiled at each other. They knew Elizabeth and who they thought was Logan would get together. Olivia just stared in disbelief at what she saw. She wasn't sure what to think.

"I'm saying there is no Phoebe." Loki said

"Yes, there is I've seen her." Lacey said "She just has odd hours."

"No, there's no Lacey, it is Loki." Elizabeth said

"Girl, you've got to stop with this Loki thing." Abram said

Then Phoebe just suddenly appeared out of thin air. She was smiling the same smile Loki was. It was a quirky sideways smile with an evil eye. She looked pleased as did Loki. Then she started to speak but so was Loki's mouth.

"You see it's just a mirage." Loki sneered as the holograph mimicked him.

Everyone's jaws dropped except Elizabeth's. They didn't know what to think. It wasn't possible and yet they had seen it. They blanched as the mirage disappeared just as quickly as it had shown up. Everyone backed away from Loki as he gave a low guttural laugh.

"Don't ever doubt or discourage Elizabeth again." Loki said "You know the truth and yes, I am Loki."

Elizabeth had to bow her head so her roommates, Abram, and Gavin wouldn't see her told you so smile. There was triumph on her face as she looked up. She had never been so proud in her life; and with the man of her dreams by her side. She was glowing for the first time in years and it seemed to light the room.

The crowd just nodded as they looked at the couple. Abram and Lacey knew there was no point in bringing up the British girl story. Besides they were sure Loki already knew. Now the only question was if Elizabeth had ever actually had a roommate and if Loki had been sleeping on the couch.

"I know about Jackie and her insults to Elizabeth; and although she needs to get rid of her grudge most Europeans are like that." Loki answered the two cohort's question.

"Okay, but who's been sharing the room with Elizabeth?" Jane asked for Lacey

"I think we all know the answer to that question." Loki said nonchalantly

"No!" Lacey said "Elizabeth you know how I feel about that after Tiffany."

"He was Phoebe or had the mirage over him so it looked like Phoebe." Elizabeth said "And Loki always stayed on the top bunk. Nothing has happened between us."

"Still you should have told me." Lacey said

"You never would have agreed to it." Elizabeth pointed out "Besides you have to admit he did pretty well getting Jin Tei to move out and Olivia to take her room."

"That was you?" Olivia asked

"Yes, ingenious wasn't it?" Loki said

Olivia just shook her head. She had wondered why she wanted to move all of the sudden. She could only wonder what Jin Tei was thinking when she moved out. It wasn't right someone playing with your mind. You had no control over what you did.

"It may be ingenious but you don't like it when someone gets inside your head." Elizabeth said out loud as well as in Loki's head.

"No, I don't." Loki said flinching and shaking his head to get the feeling out of his head.

"Okay then don't do it on others." Elizabeth said

"I'll make sure not to unless I want to get it back." Loki said

"Good boy." Elizabeth smirked

"I'm not a dog!" Loki said

"Oh, I know I just like to say that sometimes." Elizabeth said

"Yes, to show you're in charge." Loki retorted

Elizabeth just laughed and closed her eyes laying he head back on the love seat. She loved when she was in charge in any situation. Although she knew she wanted a man who could hold his own and take over; putting her in her place every once in a while. Loki knew how to do this; that was why she liked him so much.

Loki gave her a quick glare then poked her in the side. Elizabeth squealed and bent over holding her arms to her sides. She looked at Loki with a defeated look. She hated being tickled and now Loki had found out she was. Loki looked at her and then smiled. He now had the upper hand and would be victorious. He knew what to do if Elizabeth was being impossible.

Loki reached over and found an open spot to get at her. He grazed her and she jumped laughing. Elizabeth curled up into a ball but Loki grabbed her sides. She screamed as she flailed like a fish. Loki dodged a hand and leg and then attacked one last time. He succeeded in getting her midriff and then stopped.

"Don't do that." Elizabeth said catching her breath

"Why not? It seems to make you complacent." Loki teased

"Yes, well there are better ways to do that like playing with my hair as in braid or something like that or a massage." Elizabeth said

"I will keep that in mind; but if you become unruly I will resort to tickling." Loki said

"And then if you don't move out of the way quickly enough I'll accidentally hit you. I don't want to do that." Elizabeth said

"It's worth the risk just to watch you squirm." Loki laughed

"Watch it I can get you back." Elizabeth said

"Not until you find out how." Loki said

"I can figure it out." Elizabeth said

Then the lovebirds realized they were ignoring everyone else. They turned to them and noticed each individual had a different look on their face. Lacey had a look of disbelief and dismay on her look. Olivia sympathized with Elizabeth. Jane had a knowing and understanding look while Gavin had a look of "You're weird" on his face. And Abram had an "Oh wow" look on his face.

"Dang, you guys really are in love!" Abram finally said

"You're weird" Gavin said

"Gavin!" Jane said

"Wow." Olivia said

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Lacey said

"Yes, yes, it is." Elizabeth said while she sat in Loki's arms.

Loki smiled at her lovingly and kissed her head. Elizabeth nuzzled into the hollow of his neck and took a deep contented sigh. Loki bent his head in response. He looked like he was protecting Elizabeth and everyone knew at once if anyone harmed her they would have to answer to Loki.

Lacey was still unsure about what was happening. She still wanted to talk to Elizabeth but she didn't want Loki there. She wanted to get away especially after she had learned all this information. Her brain was on overload. She turned to Abram and tapped him on the leg.

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" Abram said

"Yep, I am." Lacey said

"Well, see you guys." Abram said

"Good bye Thadius Abram." Loki said

Abram turned and looked at Loki who just shrugged his shoulders. Then Abram gave Loki the: I'm watching you look and smiled as he walked out the door with Lacey. He was impressed with Loki for knowing his first name and showing no fear when he used it. He also knew Loki would call him Abram from then on.

Lacey was in a huff as they went to her car she needed to talk to Abram alone. And now was the best time. She hopped in the car unlocked the passenger and started the car before Abram had even stepped in. Then she sped off as she ranted.

"Elizabeth is going too fast. She hasn't even known him for a year and she just lets him take her. She doesn't even think about what she's doing! What will her parents say? This isn't right and she knows it." Lacey went off

"I think she does know what she's doing and her family hasn't helped so she probably won't say anything to them. She won't listen to you if you talk to her and Loki will stand by her. They protect each other and they seem like a force I wouldn't want to go against. Besides I like him he has spunk." Said Abram

"You're kidding me right? There is no way in heck it will work out it is too soon." Lacey said

"Maybe it is but Elizabeth has loved Loki since she first saw him and now she has him. I don't object because it means it was meant to be." Abram said

"Well, I am making sure." Lacey said

"Be careful." Abram cautioned


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Lacey and Abram came home from lunch and shopping they found the front room empty. It was quiet except for Jane and Gavin talking about their wedding. They went to Elizabeth's room to find it empty and clean for once. It was different and not like Elizabeth. They didn't know how that would play.

Although it was nice and had a bit of Loki's taste to it which added some flare; it didn't seem to have enough of Elizabeth's taste in it. They knew how she was and what she liked so they hoped she wouldn't become antsy after a while. She seemed to get restless when she wasn't herself.

Then they went to Lacey's room. Before Lacey went in she stopped and knocked on Jane's door. Jane opened it.

"Where are Loki and Elizabeth?" Lacey asked

"They went to tell Luke, Jason, and Tyler about them being together; along with Luchia, Jasmine, and Julie." Jane said

"Oh, okay." Lacey said and then went to her room and shut the door.

Elizabeth knocked on Luke's door. She was beaming as she held Loki's hand. She seemed nervous. Loki squeezed her hand in reassurance. Elizabeth looked up at him and he gave her that dashing smile of his. She could tell he was confident and cool about telling Luke the good news.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Loki said as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth smiled as she lifted her face closer to his so he could kiss her more easily. It felt like rose petals brushing against her face. She had never felt anything like it and she had a feeling she wouldn't come to anything closer. She also knew she had the best of the best and no one would ever come close to Loki when it came to true love. She wondered why he wasn't known for it.

The door opened just as Elizabeth turned back. Luke looked surprised to see Elizabeth and Loki standing at his door step. He thought after the last run in they had, had he wouldn't see her for a while. And he was still quite angry at her for it.

"Hey what's up?" Luke said

Then he let Elizabeth and Loki in. He noticed they seemed very close to each other now. He gave them a strange look. Loki looked back smugness written all over his face. Luke didn't like it; then again he didn't like Loki. There was something he just didn't like about him; he seemed suspicious to Luke.

"So what did you come to see me about?" Luke asked

"I can't just drop by to see a friend?" Elizabeth responded

"If you were just coming for a visit Logan wouldn't be with you." Luke said

"It's Loki." Loki replied

"What?" Luke asked

"My name is Loki not Logan. I'm sorry for deceiving you but at the time the circumstances I was in wouldn't allow me to reveal who I really was." Loki said

"Elizabeth what is he talking about?" Luke queried

"He's telling the truth. This is Loki the one I told you about." Elizabeth answered

Luke looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Then he looked at Loki and saw the long black hair and green eyes. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks as the realization crossed Luke's face. He hadn't believed it until he saw the news clips. Then he knew Elizabeth was telling the truth but he told her the same thing everyone had; she would never see Loki again.

"That's why he looked so familiar. I should have known it was him! Elizabeth you're kidding me." Luke said

"It's impolite not to acknowledge someone in the room." Loki said.

Luke looked at Loki as if he were a sewer rat. He didn't care what Loki thought and he wasn't afraid to show it. Even if it did cause Elizabeth pain; they weren't as close as they had been when they had first met. Things hadn't been looking up for their friendship either.

"I never liked you and thought there was something familiar about you." Luke said his voice thickening

"You're not a chip of the old block either. I've seen how you treat Elizabeth and she still calls you her friend. I know betrayal and you are the very definition of it." Loki made his come back

"Elizabeth still deserves better than you. How could you choose Loki over anyone else?" Luke said

"Because I've loved him from the moment I saw him and you know that." Elizabeth answered

"Look at what he did! It's worse than the twin towers!" Luke said

"I only blew up cars and destroyed windows; besides there are some who need an overlord like you." Loki retorted

"People should be free to make their own choices and you made the wrong ones." Luke said

"You never have been able to see the good in people after they make mistakes." Elizabeth said

"Well at least I know a bad apple when I see one." Luke said

"Then why haven't you recognized the person you look at in the mirror?" Elizabeth lashed out

"You're no peach yourself and you've made mistakes too." Luke said

"Everyone makes mistakes Luke." Elizabeth said

"Yes, and you are no exception. You spread rumors like no other getting people in trouble including me." Luke said "Half the girls we know won't go on a date with me."

"You did that yourself." Elizabeth said

"Well you helped telling them how I have every girl's number that I've met! And you wonder why you didn't get anyone until now. Loki fits you; you're just as bad as he is." Luke retorted

Loki had Luke up in the air by his throat before he could think about what was happening. There was fire in his eyes and green smoke was leaving his free hand. He was filled with venom and looked like a snake ready to strike. He was baring his teeth and his grip was strong with his nails digging into Luke's skin.

"Don't ever speak to Elizabeth that way again! Now apologize to her." Loki said with acid in his voice.

Luke nodded as he tried to swallow. He gasped for breath when Loki let him drop to the floor. He looked up and saw Loki in his Asgardian garb with his staff in hand. He looked back down too afraid to meet Loki's eyes. Then he looked at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes.

"Sorry." Luke said

Elizabeth just nodded so she wouldn't cry. Then she stood up collapsed back onto the couch the tears finally overwhelming her. She bowed her head down so neither Loki nor Luke could see her tear stained face.

Loki went to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her head and soothed her by saying "Sh, sh, sh, sh, shh." Elizabeth shook but calmed down. Loki then lifted her up and gave her support. Then they walked to the door. Elizabeth turned towards Luke.

"At least I know what I want and am looking for in my mate. You don't, you go for the classy but don't want them to be high maintenance; yet that is who you fall for. Maybe if you go for someone more on your level you would find a girl that is perfect for you." Elizabeth said

Then she left Luke stunned and lost for words. His mouth was just gaping open like a fish. He didn't know what to do next so he just closed the door. Then he went to a chair and sat down wounded and beaten again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Loki walked Elizabeth into their apartment as she sobbed. When they came in Lacey was sitting on the couch. She saw Elizabeth's distraught face and immediately stood up and was ready to bring her to the couch but Loki put up his hand to tell her he had everything under control. Lacey sat back down on the couch and watched Loki take Elizabeth to their room. Then she heard the door shut.

Loki leaned against the wood frame of the bunk bed so his head wouldn't hit the bunk shelf above him. He was holding Elizabeth on her bed while she cried silently. She was curled up in a ball on his torso. He kept his strong arms around her as if he were shielding her from danger. Elizabeth was trembling and gasped every once in a while.

"Everything will be fine." Loki said

"How can it be? Everyone objects to us being together. What if Luke's right?" Elizabeth blubbered

"Because we're together and Luke was right about only one thing; we are a perfect couple. He shouldn't have said that. No man should ever make a woman cry except the man who loves her and then he won't make her cry; not unless they are tears of joy. I haven't done well with that on my part. I'm sorry." Loki said

"You're perfect." Elizabeth said

"No, I'm not if I was I would be heaven and I never would have come here." Loki replied

"You are to me." Elizabeth answered

"Has anyone told you, you look beautiful when you cry? Because you do." Loki said

Elizabeth laughed and looked up at him with adoration. "He even says the right thing and words it so splendidly" she thought. She knew she couldn't have asked for better. Loki's beauty was unmatched by any man. He walked with grace and was always a gentleman. He was sensitive yet strong. He understood everything Elizabeth was going through. And he accepted her for who she was never ridiculing her or telling her she was wrong. He just let her be and stood up for her. There was no one more perfect in her eyes except God. She felt blessed and privileged that he had chosen her to be his future companion for eternity. She would strive to be the same for now she was happy to be with him and have him holding her in her need of comfort.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said "You're very patient I've never been so emotional and it is hard for me to cope with."

"It will pass and you will feel stronger afterwards." Loki told her

"Really?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes." Loki responded

Then the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms their energy spent from all the issues of the day; Luke's was the worst but it was in the past. Now the couple was dreaming peacefully and happy that they had each other. They looked content sleeping with smiles on their faces as they lay stretched out on the tiny twin bed. They were left alone the rest of the day and slept until the next morning. It was the best sleep Elizabeth and Loki had, had in years.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Loki woke up to find Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his shoulders while she was still curled up against him. He smiled and settled into the covers some more and closed his eyes. He felt Elizabeth stir but he wasn't sure if she had awoken or not. Then he heard her exhale deeply and moan as she rubbed her face against his chest.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth croaked

"It's morning." Loki said

"Ugh." Elizabeth groaned as she grabbed her cell phone and looked at it. "It's o nine hundred with thirty minutes on the clock."

"You were in the military?" Loki asked

"No jail that's how they do their time too." Elizabeth said

"That's right you have a record of your own." Loki said

Elizabeth smiled knowing he didn't know her secret and she would keep it that way. The more he didn't know the better; it meant she could keep him guessing. She reveled in the thought as she untangled her arms and lifted herself up. Her eyes widened as she heard her shoulder pop from being in such an awkward position.

"Do you know what's sad? I'm thousands of years older than you and your bones crack more than mine do." Loki said

"Leave me alone." Elizabeth smiled as she lightly tapped Loki's stomach.

"You know here that is inappropriate and rude for a woman to do." Loki teased about Earth's culture.

"Well, let's pretend we're in Asgard where it is okay because you are in combat practice." Elizabeth said

Loki laughed and sat up. Elizabeth never ceased to amuse and surprise him with her wit and wisdom as quirky as it sometimes was. He crawled out from the bed and could tell he needed a back rub just like Elizabeth. But at the moment he needed a shower and breakfast. By then Loki was sure his muscles wouldn't be so tense.

Elizabeth was thinking the same thing. She grabbed her towel and started toward the bathroom at the same time Loki did. They became stuck in the door as they both reached it. Loki moved out of the way and put his arm out in respect to let Elizabeth through. She went through and curtsied to Loki; he bowed and they went to the separate bathrooms.

Elizabeth felt the hot water run down the nape of her neck and relaxed. It felt wonderful to be clean. She made sure to block her thoughts so Loki wouldn't intrude her mind. This was her alone time and nothing would interfere with that. She let the water cascade through her hair like a waterfall. It was the most wonderful feeling and felt wonderful to her. She felt like she could become part of the water.

Loki washed and conditioned his hair feeling the suds go through his hair; if only it were someone else giving him a head massage. But he was relieved to feel clean again. He was happy he didn't need to shave because he could decide whether he wanted facial hair or not. Although he was wishing his hair were shorter. He would ask Elizabeth to cut it later. For now he would just take in the moment of the hot water running down his ice cold body.

Elizabeth walked out and ran to her room then she got dressed. She had decided to scrunch her hair today. She combed through it and then put her head upside down; she shook it as if she were head banging until the strands were mostly separated. She was thankful Jasmine had taught her how to do this so she could scrunch it up better. Then she put gel in her hair and took her blow dryer putting it up to her scalp and turning it on. She held each part for about five minutes and then let it go limp. When she was done she turned to see Loki staring at her with a look of curiosity on his face.

"I have never seen anyone do their hair that way. Are you trying to give yourself brain damage? Loki asked

"No, just headaches and dizziness." Elizabeth replied as she tousled her hair.

"Okay." Loki said stepping out.

He had leather jeans on that fit his legs and buttocks like a glove. He was still shirtless and he was toned perfectly. Loki didn't have so much muscle that it looked like he was on steroids or over did it; there was just enough definition to show he could be up to caliber with the best of them. His lean body glowed and looked like porcelain.

Elizabeth smiled at this. She liked this in a guy fit and a bit of muscle; just enough to show they could defend themselves and lift as much as their own weight. She loved Loki's sleek look as well but she wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

"And they said you weren't as strong or cut as Thor." She smirked

Loki blushed and put on a black T-shirt. But it was still tight and showed all his muscles without fail. Elizabeth laughed at this and walked towards him. Loki backed away scared of what might come next. He was cornered and he had the fear of an animal ready to defend itself in his eyes.

When Elizabeth reached him she grabbed his hair instead and looked at it. Then she turned Loki around and put her hands at the nape of his neck. Then Loki felt the sides of her hands go up against his neck as if she were karate chopping his hair. When Elizabeth was done she turned him around and nodded.

"Yes, I think that will do nicely; perfect short hair. By the way that shirt doesn't hide your physique." Elizabeth said and pecked Loki on the lips.

Loki blushed again as he returned the kiss. Then he put on a black sweater that wasn't to baggy but hid his torso and arms. He made fruit salad appear for himself and Elizabeth and handed one to her. She took it as she finished up with her make- up. Then she turned and toasted with Loki before taking her spoon and scooping a bit of fruit onto it.

She ate every piece except the cherries which she then gathered together and ate as one. Loki looked at her with amusement and cocked his left eyebrow. Elizabeth blushed and turned away as she put them in her mouth. Then she looked up at Loki and gave a closed smile.

"Why do you save the cherries for last?" Loki queried

"I don't know they've always been my favorite part and I've always believed you save the best for last." Elizabeth said.

Loki nodded in agreement. He liked the idea and always tried to do the same. Although he didn't seem to be choosing the best until now; Elizabeth was the only sure fire thing he had done since trying to rule Asgard. At least that was how Loki felt about everything he had done so far.

As much as he planned and did what he thought was best it all failed and he realized he was wrong. Elizabeth brought out the best in Loki and he felt he could do anything. He was rethinking his plan to attack Asgard and thought instead he would ask forgiveness. But he didn't want Elizabeth to go with him so he would have to keep it buried deep where she couldn't find it; in the crevices of his mind.

"You haven't failed at all you've done. You were successful when you started as king of Asgard, you managed to get here and keep yourself hidden, you plan and prepare very well and ahead of time, and you won my heart from the moment I saw you in Frankfurt." Elizabeth said.

Loki looked down and smiled as he breathed out a laugh through his nose. Then he let a half sigh half sob out and it became sobbing. He shook as he cried and Elizabeth rubbed his back. She sang a lullaby she had been sung when she was little. Then she lifted Loki's face and kissed him.

"Has anyone told you, you look beautiful when you cry?" Elizabeth quoted Loki

Loki laughed and wiped his eyes quickly. Elizabeth stopped him and smiled. She held his face in her hands while his were over hers. Loki smiled back as the last of his tears trickled down his face. Then they put their heads together and gave each other Eskimo kisses as they laughed.

"Don't be afraid to cry and show your feelings." Elizabeth said

"I'm usually not but I have never liked crying in front of women." Loki said

"Well we like it when we see men cry it means they're sensitive." Elizabeth said, "You're the first man I've ever cried in front of besides my dad. In fact you're the first person I've cried in front of without being ashamed or feeling weak."

"Why?" Loki asked

"Because I've always seen myself crying as a weakness; I've always been fine with others crying they had reason. I have never found a good reason to and only do when I have finally had so much going on that I break down. My grandma on my dad's side is the same way. We're actually a lot alike." Elizabeth said

"You're wrong it lets out stress and makes you stronger." Loki said

"Thank you, I will remember that." Elizabeth said

"You are very welcome." Loki replied then he kissed Elizabeth's cheek

The fruit bowls disappeared at the flick of Loki's wrist. Elizabeth was amazed at what he could do. She felt a connection as if she could do the same thing but she knew it was only in her imagination. How could she just summon something to come and go as she pleased? Just because she could read minds and answer questions before they were asked did not mean she could make things appear and disappear. She was still mortal and only those who lived forever could do such things.

"Still," she thought "It would be awesome if I could."

Just then the fruit bowls and their spoons appeared again. Loki looked in surprise and made them disappear again. Then he shook his head. That had never happened to him before. He was wondering if he was losing his touch. He would have to brush up on his abilities. He turned and almost hit into the glass bowls.

A look of confusion went across Loki's face and he made them leave again. They reappeared just as quickly. Loki was getting angry. Why were they coming back? Then Loki turned and looked at Elizabeth who seemed very concentrated on the fruit bowls. It all made sense now; Elizabeth must have been thinking about how much she wanted to do the same trick and it had somehow worked this one time.

Swoosh.

The fruit bowls came towards Elizabeth and then stopped in front of her. She looked at them and they disappeared. Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction and smiled as she turned to unload the dishwasher. She opened the cupboard herself but took the dishes out with her newly discovered ability; then she organized the cupboard so everything would fit in it. Elizabeth did the same with the rest of the cupboards in the kitchen. When she was done she saw Loki with a straight face and his arms folded across his chest.

"You did that on purpose." He said his voice was monotone

"It surprised me at first too, until I realized I had brought the bowls back. I just had to test it a second time to be sure. Then I had my fun." Elizabeth said nonchalantly.

Loki dropped his arms down and walked menacingly towards Elizabeth a look of distaste and envy on his face. It was quite sinister yet Elizabeth didn't budge; there was no fear in her eyes. There was only calm confidence in them to the point of smugness. She stood casually with a broad smile on her face, both rows of teeth showing; as Loki approached her. When he grabbed her Elizabeth giggled in delight.

Loki bent his head into the crook of her neck nuzzled her hair back to kiss her ear. He then blew on her neck and felt Elizabeth shiver under him. He kissed her neck and stroked her cheek. Then he pulled away and lifted her chin.

"There's more to you than I thought. It took me weeks to learn how to summon inanimate objects. It seems natural to you." Loki said with pride.

"Thank you." Was all Elizabeth could say.

"The only question is how do you know how?" Loki asked

"I just thought about it and it happened." Elizabeth answered

"No, there's more to it than that. These things come naturally and are then enhanced somehow. So, where did you get your powers?" Loki said

"Maybe you rubbed off on me." Elizabeth said.

They both shrugged when they felt a splitting pain in their heads. They crouched to the ground and held their heads. The pain was excruciating and overwhelming. Images were flooding their minds; they were very familiar to Loki. Elizabeth felt like they had something to do with her but they didn't ring a bell for her. They both knew where the memories were coming from. Farbauti was sending them to help find out Loki's origins. But the pain was always the same.

Finally Loki and Elizabeth passed out. They lay on the kitchen floor unconscious for two hours; all the while staying connected through the past. Their finger tips were touching each other so they felt what the other was feeling. It was like they were watching a play open in front of them it was so vivid. They were limp and looked dead except for their deep breathing.

The vision started where it had ended. Gallana had just talked to Luafey and Farbauti and was leaving Jotunheim. She automatically shot into the air without the Bifrost. She was in Asgard in less than a millisecond and walking on the rainbow bridge towards the palace. She nodded quickly to Heimdall who bowed to her. Then she burst into the throne room where Odin was counseling with the rest of the Asgardians about what to do with Loki.

"How dare you barge into my kingdom and…"

"Your kingdom which I gave you and helped you build grandson. You were not to discuss what to do with Loki until I came back." Gallana said

"Loki, you have already named him?" Odin asked

"No, that was his given name." Gallana said

"By whom? Odin aked

"I don't know I just found out that was what his parents named him." Gallana answered

"Then the answer is clear." Odin said

"No, because who I heard it from are not his parents." Gallana said

"They must have been lying." Odin rationalized

"I know when someone lies and they weren't lying." Gallana answered

Odin stayed silent; anger seeping out of him as he stared at Gallana. He hated talking to his great-great-great-great grandmother she was always right. It didn't help she kept track of everything that was going on throughout the whole universe whether she was there or not. No one could prove her wrong. She had no flaws.

"What would you have me do?" Odin said

"Raise Loki as your own; take care of him and tell him what you know of his life." Gallana said

"No, he doesn't belong here and Frigga can barely manage him as it is!" Odin said

"I will take care of him and be his nurse." Gallana said

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong…" Odin started

"It won't I will care for him as if he were my own son." Gallana said

"Good." Odin said

He beckoned for Frigga to come and bring Loki with her. She came out having trouble keeping him in her arms. He was crying and seemed uncomfortable. Gallana met Frigga on the steps and took Loki into her arms. Frigga looked relieved and went back where she picked up Thor who looked to be a year older than Loki; although he was not as seen before. Loki was years older but he was stuck in an infant's body.

Gallana cooed at Loki and shushed him. He immediately went quiet and smiled. Odin looked amazed. It was as if these two beings were connected. Then he remembered when Charles had come with a baby saying it was his and Gallana's their eldest. He also remembered Charles had come from thousands of years back so in reality Odin hadn't been born yet. This meant the infant was thousands of years older than he. Loki was older than all the Asgardians. Yet he had stayed in this tiny body for that long and would now grow to become the man he was meant to be.

That included great power and force. Odin was afraid of this; he didn't want another person to be more powerful than him least of all Gallana's heir. It was true she had Cronus from which Odin came through on Zeus's side but Cronus wasn't the eldest of the twins; this meant he may have some power but not that much. Loki would get it all. This scared Odin because if he turned out to be anything like his mother there would be no hope for him or his successors.

Gallana was still quite furious at Odin for going against her orders of entering Jotunheim when it could have stopped right when they landed on Midgard. She was there and when Laufey had seen her he dropped his arms with the Casket of Ancient Winters in his left. He was ready to surrender when he saw Gallana she was his aunt and he hated to disappoint her. But Odin would not have it he felt justice needed to be served to the Jotuns; so he charged and war broke out. That was when Gallana said she hoped Odin had a son just like him.

He had him alright. Thor was exactly like him when he was younger. Those were the thoughts of Loki and Elizabeth as they watched the vision unfold before them. At the time they didn't know whether they were in reality or a dream; and their eyes wouldn't open.

Everyone was amazed at the fact that Mother Nature was able to calm such a restless child. They whispered among themselves that perhaps he was a child of nature and that was why. If this was so he could be dangerous. The citizens kept their distance from Loki after that point; they didn't want to upset him although he was quite docile. He only turned on someone when they had crossed the line.

"We need somewhere to stay." Gallana announced

"Where we have no room?" Odin answered

"You still have the two spare rooms; I will take one and raise Loki there until he gets old enough for it to become his own. Then I will live in the other one." Gallana said in a matter of fact tone.

Frigga clapped her hands for servants to follow the queen of nature and do as she commanded them. The servants quickly went over and kept pace with this powerful woman. They liked to please and loved to it when Gallana came because she always complimented them on what they did. Odin hardly ever did that; except when Gallana came. They loved seeing her put Odin in his place because he could not say anything back.

"It's perfect." Gallana said.

She walked in and grazed the bed covers. The room looked exactly the same except for the side tables and the bookcase. They weren't there. And the whole bed was gold with black curtains. But Gallana would fix that later; she would teach Loki how to change the room to his liking. But right now Gallana was busy preparing the room to be a nursery.

The cradle was place by Gallana's bedside. It had a mobile with a sparrow, horse, wolf, and rabbit above it. She put a plush black dragon at the head of the cradle. The blanket was green satin with silk bedding. The cradle was the kind that rocked both horizontally and vertically. Gallana had a rocking chair placed in the far right corner of the room. It had arms that curved down at the end; with a tall back. It had a rose in the middle of the head with willows on the side. There were books placed under it so Loki could be read to every night.

Gallana turned and took Loki from one of the servants. She cradled him in her arms and looked into his dark green eyes. They were big and beautiful with a tint of blue and gray in them. She was drawn in by them. Gallana also felt a connection between her and Loki but she couldn't place it. She contemplated this as she looked around the room thinking how beautiful it would look in green.

"Would you like it if the room had green in it?" Gallana asked baby Loki

As if in reply Loki garbled and the curtains turned green. The bed canopy and drapes turned many colors before going to emerald green. It seemed Loki knew exactly what he wanted even at such a young age. This was very important and critical; it meant he would grow up to be very powerful and great. He would be able to do much to help others.

Gallana wondered what else Loki could do? But rather than find out now and cause damage or harm to him and his mind she would let it play out. Little did she know it wouldn't take that long to find out about Loki's abilities; nor would she have imagined him being unsurpassed by anyone else excepting herself.

"Well you are talented little one. Most cannot change the interior design of their room until they are sixteen to nineteen." Gallana told Loki

Loki grinned and reached his tiny hands up to touch his unbeknownst mother's face. Gallana brought him up and he squealed as she brushed her cheek against his. She laughed and kissed his head softly. She had never felt so much love for a child; but she knew she would have if she hadn't lost her newborn right after he was born.

"Oh, my Loki, my little Loki." Gallana whispered in his ear tenderly.

Then she went to the rocking chair and put Loki to sleep. She placed him in the cradle and lay on the bed. The canopy changed colors again and then went back to green. Gallana fell asleep to this and would until she was banned from Asgard.

The scene changed to Gallana with a blanket over her right shoulder while she nursed Loki. The doors opened and Odin's guards came in. Gallana looked up with disdain as they marched forward. She wondered what Odin wanted now. He never seemed happy when she was around.

"The All Father demands your presence." One of the guards said.

"I'm feeding Loki he will have to wait." Gallana said

"He will accept no excuses." The guard answered

"He has to! I can't leave Loki hungry." Gallana said rising from the chair.

"That's why I came to you." Odin said stepping into the room.

"What is it you want this time?" Gallana spat

"I think we have found a nurse maid for the child. You're services are no longer needed." Odin said

"My services; you dare talk to me as if I am one of your servants." Gallana retorted

"That is what you have been these past few weeks." Odin said

Gallana's nostrils flared, her eyes went wide and her hair stuck on end. She put a protective spell on Loki and then flames came on the outer edges of her figure and hair. She stood silent at her full height (Which was five feet six and a half inches.) She was not one to be slighted or ridiculed. She knew her status and was not to be looked down upon.

Gallana made herself grow so she was taller than Odin and his guards. They backed away slowly cowering at her. They knew she could destroy them and their home in less than a second. Odin knew he had crossed the line that should never be crossed. No one ever told Gallana her place and where she was in the scheme of things.

"I am a queen and will be treated as such; I am a guest and have come to help you and your wife with Loki! Without me there would be no you. You will not mock me again if you value your life! Do you understand?" Gallana bellowed her voice booming and echoing as if she had a megaphone.

"Yes, you're Majesty." Odin and his guards bowed.

Odin turned away and grudgingly said "You may stay as long as you want."

"Thank you." Gallana said returning to her normal size.

She went back to the rocking chair and sat down going back to feeding Loki. She heard him whimper and looked down. There was a scared look on his face as he looked at Gallana. She had forgotten he wasn't asleep. She felt the guilt seep in. She didn't want to frighten Loki he was like a son to her. She wanted him to know how much she loved him and she wouldn't let anything harm him; that included her.

"Do not worry my little one. Nothing will ever happen to you I promise. I'm sorry I will watch my temper from now on." Gallana soothed

Loki quieted and went back to nursing. There was a contented look on his face. Gallana started singing a lullaby. One that would be written centuries from that time; it would be known as Brahm's Lullaby. As she sang it Loki drifted off to sleep.

"Lullaby and goodnight with roses bedight,

With lilies bedecked lies baby's sweet head.

Lay the down now and rest may thy slumber be blessed.

Lay the down now and rest may thy slumber be blessed.

Lullaby, and good night, you're Mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside my darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm; you will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Loki and Elizabeth watched through the years of his young life. They watched as he grew with Gallana by his side. They were especially intent when he was three almost four. That was when he had cut Sif's hair. He had just learned how to use scissors.

It was winter and Gallana was cutting out snowflakes and angels. Loki watched as she made intricate designs in the snowflakes and carved the wings perfectly. He was very mesmerized by what could be done with such a small cutting utensil. He wondered how it was done and what it was.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Loki asked (He had become accustomed to calling Gallana his mother since he hardly ever saw Frigga.)

"I'm making snowflakes and angels." Gallana said

"But what are you using to cut them?" Loki asked

"Oh, these are scissors they are made just so you can make fine, small, swift cuts." Gallana answered

"May I try please?" Loki asked

"Of course just let me show you how so you don't cut yourself." Gallana said

"Okay." Loki said very complacently

Gallana took Loki's hand and guided it around the paper. They carefully trimmed the edges and clipped the shapes that formed the inside of the snowflake they were cutting. Loki was fascinated and excited. He hoped he could cut his own after this tutorial.

When the snowflake was finished Loki opened it and was amazed at the magnificence of the creation he had made. He looked at Gallana with an awed look. She looked at Loki with pride. Then she gave Loki the scissors to cut out his own snowflakes and angels. Everytime he finished one she would put it on the wall.

Loki made bigger ones and Gallana floated them midway to the ceiling. Loki also started making Christmas trees. He seemed to have mastered it. He wondered what else he could do with his new if found talent. He asked Gallana he could show his new discovery to Thor and Sif. She said yes and he ran off to find them making sure the scissors were tucked safely away in a sheath in his pocket.

Loki found Thor and Sif in Thor's room. He ran over sure they would be happy at his artistic abilities. They looked up and wondered what he wanted. They were talking about how great Odin was and how he had defeated the Frost Giants. Loki always seemed to interrupt at the wrong times with some petty childish news. Even though they were only two years older than him they thought they were more grown up.

"Look at what I made!" Loki said excitedly

For once Loki came in with something Thor and Sif had never seen. They ran over and looked at the snowflake. They looked at the lace like embroidery and traced the lines of the paper. They wondered what it was. They said nothing for five minutes then looked at Loki.

"What is it?" Sif and Thor said in unison.

"It's a snowflake made out of paper. You make them using scissors." Loki said

"I want one!" Sif said

"Me too!" said Thor

"I'll show you how to make them." Loki said

Then the three children started making snowflakes. Each was intent on making the best one and showing Odin, Frigga, and Gallana. Sif's hair was splayed on the floor to one side. Her head was bent as she concentrated on cutting out her paper. It lay under many white sheets and as Loki was cutting out his masterpiece the scissors slipped; as he grabbed them they snapped closed. They went under the paper where Sif's hair was. Everyone stopped and looked down. There on the floor was Sif's hair; it had been cut at an angle so her hair went from short to long all the way around her head.

If there was one thing Sif treasured most it was her hair. She was already very haughty but when it came to her hair she believed no one could have hair like hers. It was curly and blonde with a bounce to it. She made sure everyone knew her hair was the best; the only one who seemed to think otherwise was Gallana. Sif disliked her very much for this and found that this was a way to taunt Loki.

Sif knew she just had to mention Gallana and the way Loki fawned over her and he would burst into tears. After Loki had said he would marry Gallana someday Sif knew she had the right leverage. "A commoner really; isn't that below your status? Oh, wait you are the youngest so you can marry whoever you want even if it were your wet nurse." Sif would tease. "Take it back!" Loki would yell back. Sif would just laugh and walk away.

Now Sif was angry and could not be controlled. She turned to Loki loathing in her eyes. She was sure Gallana had put Loki up to it. They planned this; Loki would act innocently as always pretending to show her and Thor how to cut snowflakes. Then he cut her hair to get even for all the times she had ridiculed him and Gallana. Loki and his nanny would plan something like this. They were both intelligent beyond their years.

Gallana even knew things Odin didn't even know. It was strange because she acted as if she were older than Odin when everyone could see she was most definitely younger. Yet it seemed as if Gallana had come from another era. It didn't make sense to Sif and she didn't trust this woman. She wondered why Loki did considering the fact that he could sense when someone wasn't being fully honest.

"How dare you? That woman put you up to it didn't she?" Sif screamed

"No, I didn't! I'm sorry the scissors slipped." Loki said

"You would say that!" Sif retorted.

"Sif calm down your hair was under much parchment. Loki couldn't have known your hair was there." Thor said protecting his brother for once.

"You really think that? He outwits your father just as well as his maid!" Sif yelled

"I really didn't mean to. I wouldn't do anything to you. You are my friend." Loki said.

"You only say that because Thor is here. I know how you really feel about me!" Sif said venom in her voice.

Then Odin and Frigga came in to see what the ruckus was. When they saw Sif's hair and the scissors in Loki's hand they looked surprised. Loki had a pitiful look on his face. Sif was throwing daggers at him through her eyes. Thor just looked back and forth not knowing what to do.

"Loki what have you done?" Frigga asked as she rushed over to Sif.

Loki tried to say something but nothing would come out. He had tried to explain to Sif but she wouldn't listen. And people usually sided with her. She blamed many things on Loki whether it was his fault or not. Even though he was young there were some expectations his elders expected of him. Only Gallana asked what really happened and was able to get others to listen to Loki.

"Loki your mother asked you a question." Odin said

"I…I…I didn't try." Loki stammered.

He was given a disappointed look by his parents. They never seemed to see his side of the story. They only shook their heads as if he was flawed. He never understood why. Frigga did seem to try to understand and would visit with Gallana and try to make it on outings with her and Loki. But Odin hardly ever came near him let alone touched him lovingly.

"Loki, you will have to answer the consequences." Odin said.

Loki just nodded his head and then turned away. He couldn't say anything else; it wouldn't do any good. He sat there and waited for his father to pass judgment. He would accept it whatever it was and he wouldn't say anything about it. It was better if he didn't; it only became worse if he did.

Odin was about to announce what the punishment would be when Gallana came in. She looked at the scene and asked what happened.

"Loki cut my hair!" Sif cried

"Loki is this true?" Gallana asked

"Yes, but it was an accident. I was cutting snowflakes and the scissors slipped. Her hair was underneath the parchment. We were all on the floor. I tried to catch the scissors and they snapped closed on Sif's hair." Loki cried

"Alright, I believe you." Gallana said

"You don't really do you?" Sif said

"I do, and Thor can vouch for Loki." Gallana said

"It's true." Thor said

"Then that settles it. Let me see your hair and see if I can do anything about it." Gallana said

"Don't touch me!" Sif shouted at her

"I'm trying to help you. I may be able to bring back your hair." Gallana said calmly

"Let her try to help you Sif." Frigga said

Sif conceded and Gallana came and looked to see what could be done. She took the cut hair and chanted a few words. The hair stayed for a little bit but fell off. Gallana tried making it grow but it wouldn't because it was all uneven. There was only one way to fix this. Sif would have to have the rest of her hair cut so it was all even. Then it could be grown out by magic.

"There's nothing I can do. She'll have to have the rest of her hair cut so it's even before I can grow it out." Gallana said in reconciliation.

"No!" Sif said horror on her face.

"It's the only way to grow it back." Gallana said

"I want to do it." Loki said

Everyone turned and looked at him. This was the only time Loki at spoken up willingly. Gallana smiled she had been waiting for this day. Loki had always been quiet and complacent. He let people walk all over him. Now he was speaking for himself.

"What do you mean you want to do it?" Odin asked

"I want to fix her hair." Loki said

Gallana nodded and let Loki come over after Sif's hair had been evened out. He walked forward and touched Sif's hair. He said a spell: Aloith shaelus durith ealohim. Sif's hair grew back but it turned black and became straight. It should have been Aloith shalem durith elohim so Sif would have her curly blonde hair. But it was beautiful all the same.

Gallana brought a mirror out to let Sif see. At first she didn't like it until she turned her head and felt it. Sif's new hair was just as thick and was easier to put her hands through. She also thought it brought out her violet eyes. In fact it made her more beautiful she thought. The only one who still beat her was Gallana herself.

"It will do." Sif said curtly but she smiled at Loki in thanks.

Loki nodded accepting it. A sly smile played on his face. He had finally broken through his wall and no one would walk over him again. Gallana saw it and cocked her head. She knew she had finally found someone she could count on to do what needed to be done. She knew who would take over if anything ever happened to her and it was Loki.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Loki grew older he stayed reserved but now shared what was on his mind when he needed to. He also became more mischievous. He couldn't believe Gallana would let him get away with some of the pranks he pulled on people; she even helped him with a few.

There was one time when he was five; he and Gallana took Thor's hammer and hid it. Gallana helped lift Mjolinir from its case. She was the only one besides Thor and Odin who could lift it. But this time she and Loki used magic to move Mjolnir so their finger prints wouldn't be on it. She and Loki then hid it where no one would dream of looking for it. It was Sif's room. The two snickered as they placed it in Sif's cedar chest.

Thor carried his hammer everywhere except to Sif's room. He didn't like her to see it sitting idly he would rather show off with it. But Sif would not allow Thor to play with it in her room. So he would leave it in his room. But today Thor was learning politics and was not allowed to have Mjolinir with him. He couldn't wait to go back and grab it when he was done.

Thor raced to his bedroom and went to the case where he kept Mjolnir but his hammer wasn't there when he opened it. He checked behind the case and in his cabinet drawers. He ripped apart his bed, checked his closet, and any place he could think of. He then ran to the throne room where Odin and Frigga had just finished meeting with the leaders of Nornheim. Gallana was there as well.

"Mother Father have you seen my hammer?" Thor asked

"No, we haven't; can't you find it?" Frigga said

"Perhaps you left it in the classroom." Odin said

"No, because it was about politics; I am not allowed to have Mjolnir there." Thor said

"Where were you before that?" Gallana asked

"I was with Loki watching him build a brand new building with his blocks and whatever else he could find." Thor answered

Gallana knew this she had been there. Loki was creating a weapons vault bigger than what Asgard had already. Loki used magic to put in the details and copy what the building looked like. He wanted to show it to Odin and see if he liked it enough to have it built.

"Then we will check there." Odin said

Thor and the three adults went to Loki's room where he had just finished the weapons vault when they walked in. He looked up and then looked at Gallana with a questioning look. Her answer was a smile and wink. Loki smiled and turned to Thor and his mother and father.

Loki's room now had everything from the silver tables in it to the vanity in it except the bronze water basin. Loki had constructed it all himself. He just told Gallana what he wanted and gave her a sketch of it. She would take him to the blacksmith's and they would show him what they wanted. Sometimes the blacksmith would even let Loki smelt the metal himself. Then Loki would put the designs on. His room was definitely the most immaculate and it fit him.

"Hello." He said

"Loki have you seen Mjolnir?" Thor asked

"No, I thought you took your hammer with you." Loki said

"Well it's missing." Thor answered

"I can look for it." Loki said

Then he whisked his hand and lifted all the furniture up. The covers came off his bed and the drawers and cupboards opened. The hammer was nowhere in sight. Loki even cleared out his closet to have it checked. Loki then put everything down and organized his closet. Then he shrugged.

Thor bent his head. He looked like he was going to cry. This was something no one had ever seen before since he was a toddler. Loki felt a tinge of guilt but he had always wanted to see Thor show some childlike emotion like himself. Gallana knew this was when Thor became most humble and she believed he needed to be more humble.

"Did you take it with you to your political class?" Loki asked

"No, if I had the scholar would have scolded me and told father. Then Mjolnir would be taken away for a week like the last time I took it in." Thor answered

"Maybe you stopped somewhere before leaving it in your room. Or else you left it somewhere before you came to visit me." Loki suggested.

"I don't know." Thor said

"All you need to do is back track your steps." Loki said

"Okay." Thor said

Then they all left Loki's room, Loki and Gallana in the back. Thor went everywhere he had been making a mess of everything. He went through his friends Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun's rooms like a tornado. The only place he hadn't checked was Sif's room because he never took it there. He was distraught and frustrated. He didn't know where else Mjolnir could be.

"We've checked everywhere!" Thor said in panic.

"Not everywhere." Gallana said

"Where else is there?" Thor asked

"Sif's room." Loki answered.

"But why would she have it? She won't allow it in her room because it will destroy her precious treasures." Thor said imitating Sif's voice.

"We will find it don't worry Thor. I will ask Heimdall." Odin said

The group went to Heimdall to ask if he knew anything. Thor was in the lead intent on finding who the culprit was. Once he found out he would put them in their place. They would know not to touch his hammer again. Thor's wrath knew no bounds.

"I know what you seek." Heimdall said before Thor could demand where Mjolnir was.

"Well, do you know where my hammer is? Thor asked

"Yes." Heimdall said

"Thor ask nicely!" Frigga scolded

Thor was about to retaliate but then he saw Odin's stern look and kept his mouth shut. Gallana smirked at this, but she knew as Thor grew older he would not be so careful to curb his tongue. If only he could stay the submissive child he was now. Thor then turned to Heimdall solemnly.

"Heimdall, could you please tell me where my hammer is?" Thor asked

"It is in Sif's room." Heimdall answered

Thor's face showed disbelief and surprise. Then there was anger. Of course Sif had it she was always jealous of that hammer. It was no wonder she didn't want it in her room she couldn't show it off. Thor was furious. Why did he not see this?

He rushed to Sif's room (with company right behind him) and banged the doors open. She looked up in surprise and then scowled. Sif hated to be interrupted when polishing her weapons. That was her alone time to think and relax. Now she was being interrupted by Thor. He may be Odin's son and a prince but that gave him no right to just come and go as he pleased.

"Where's my hammer?" Thor bellowed

"I don't know. Why don't you check your room?" Sif said in annoyance.

"I did it's not there! Heimdall said it was in here." Thor said

"Why would it be in here? I hate when you bring it here with you. It's one of my rules." Sif said

"Heimdall sees everything." Thor said

"Fine check if you wish but it isn't here." Sif said

Sif moved her possessions carefully so Thor wouldn't break them. He checked under the bed and in her vanity drawers. He finally came to Sif's cedar chest. She gave him a sharp look and ran over guarding the chest. The chest held her most treasured possessions of all. Thor gave a suspicious look and tried to move Sif but she tensed up and pushed back. Then she lifted the lid. To her shock the hammer was lying on her baby blanket.

"I knew it!" Thor yelled grabbing Mjolnir

"How…How did it get there?" Sif said

"You know how, you took it. You were always jealous Sif." Thor said

"How could I take it when I can't even lift it? It destroys things why would I want it?" Sif retorted

"You had Volstagg lift it for you and threatened him not to tell." Thor accused her.

"I wouldn't do that. The only ones who can lift that hunk of metal are yourself, the All Father, and…" Sif ranted and stopped

Everyone turned toward Gallana who stood with a serious face. Odin went up to her and tried to read her but he couldn't get anything. Frigga had concern etched all over her face although she was friends with Gallana she didn't want to think that she could have done this. Thor looked between Gallana and Loki. And Sif just glared.

"Milady did you do this?" Odin asked

"Do you really think I would do something as petty as that? You can check for fingerprints if you think so." Gallana said

Odin checked and could see nothing but Thor's prints on it. It didn't make sense someone with great power and magic had to have moved it. That left the rest of the Asgardians. He would have to question all of them and that would take days. This also meant Sif was still a suspect. This would tear her and Thor apart. Odin didn't want that. Finally everyone was dismissed as Odin went to decide what was best to do.

Loki jumped onto his bed and giggled with elation. Gallana joined him and grabbed Loki tickling him. He laughed even louder and tickled Gallana back. She squirmed and jumped away. Then she secured his hands and they both laughed uncontrollably. If the door was opened everyone would hear it and wonder why.

Loki smiled knowing he could get Gallana back. Loki was the only one who knew she was ticklish. He had found out one day when he tried scaring her instead she laughed. He also knew he just had to wiggle his fingers or lift a hand and she would automatically feel the tingly feeling from it. Gallana hated that Loki knew one of her weaknesses.

The other was Loki's as well. It was the love of books. They could read for hours and never stop. For such a small child Loki understood everything he read and was able to tell Gallana about it. She would share the books she read with him as well and he hung on every word. Loki planned on reading every book on his shelf it was almost full and he hoped to fill it with more.

"That was so fun!" Loki said as he caught his breath

"I know but Heimdall will tell them who it was in the end." Gallana said

"Then I will go to him and ask him to help me tell them." Loki answered

"You had better go now before it's too late." Gallana said smiling

Then she and Loki stepped off the bed and went to Heimdall. They explained what they were going to do and he smiled. The young prince was very smart and liked to tease but he also liked to make sure everything was all right. Heimdall could see a friendship between himself and Loki.

Odin, Thor, Sif, and Frigga finally came to see Heimdall. The gatekeeper bowed and greeted them. He could tell they wanted to know who had taken the hammer. Thor was peeved and wanted to give justice to those who deserved it.

"Heimdall could you tell us who took Thor's hammer?" Odin asked

"There is no need to; the culprits are willing to tell themselves." Heimdall said

Loki and Gallana stepped from behind Heimdall. The group stood with their mouths agape. After Gallana had seemingly denied having anything to do with this crime she had done it. They had never thought of Loki he was too young to think of such a great plan. If only they knew he was the mastermind of this great trick. It was almost too much for the foursome to take.

"I never said I wasn't capable of such pranks I only asked if you thought I was." Gallana said before Odin could accuse her of lying.

"But you and Loki together? Odin sputtered

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Gallana said

"But you didn't touch it." Odin said

"There's always magic." Loki said

"I would have sensed it." Odin answered

"You've never been able to sense mine and you didn't detect Loki's." Gallana said

"You are too young to do that." Sif said

"I was the one who told Mom the plan." Loki said and then looked at Frigga immediately regret in his eyes after saying it.

"You?" Thor said

"Yes, I wanted to see your reaction but I still wanted you to find Mjolnir." Loki said.

"If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it." Heimdall said, "At least not until they came to tell me. Loki is very intelligent and Gallana hasn't had this much fun since we were all young."

Odin had to agree.

"If it would help; I have a way to better protect everyone's weapons." Loki said

Then he brought out his blueprint of the new weapons vault. Everyone was awed. Odin looked at the unique design. He saw that it was impregnable. He was impressed and proud of the design. He decided this would be Loki's punishment although for Loki it wouldn't be much of a punishment. What Odin planned as punishment for Gallana would be endless torture for both she and Loki.

"You will build this for me as your punishment." Odin said.

"That's not punishment that's a reward!" Thor and Sif said together

"He has to build it by himself." Odin said

Thor and Sif were satisfied but Frigga was worried. This seemed too hard a task for one person especially a child like Loki. She was worried he would become exhausted. If she knew what Odin was planning for Gallana she would throw a fit. Odin was cruel and young. He didn't have the wisdom he had now.

The meeting was adjourned and everyone went their separate ways. Loki and Gallana were grinning from ear to ear. They had pulled off the greatest prank of all and no one could beat it. They went back to Loki's room and read one of their favorite books; one that wasn't written yet. It was _The BFG_.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been a week since Loki and Gallana had pulled the prank on Thor. Loki was telling Gallana how well the weapons vault was coming along it was a fourth of the way done. Gallana listened closely smiling all the while. He was in the middle of his explanation "And the pillars will have copper coils that go all the way up like snakes slithering up. In between each pillar is where a weapon will go. It looks magnificent so far." Gallana gave Loki a hug and kissed his head.

Odin walked in and interrupted them. He didn't look pleased or like he cared. Gallana didn't like it and felt a deep foreboding about it. Loki was afraid he had done something wrong again. But Odin wasn't looking at Loki. He held a cold stare with Gallana waiting for her to look down. It never happened and Odin had to blink his eyes before the moisture over flowed from trying to keep his eyes from getting too dry.

"I must speak with you." Odin said

"I'll be back." Gallana whispered to Loki.

Then she stood up and walked gracefully towards Odin her head high. She passed him and turned her head. Odin fell behind her and then closed the doors to Loki's quarters. Then he turned to Gallana with a solemn look on his face.

"You are to leave Asgard and never come back until the time is right." Odin said

"What?" Gallana choked

"You are no longer welcome here and are commanded to leave." Odin said

"What about Loki? He has no one else and he is like a son to me! I love him!" Gallana said

Odin jerked his head back at this comment. Gallana couldn't possibly love Loki the way she had said it. It was only a mother's love and nothing else. Besides even if she did love Loki in that way she was so much older and his actual mother. She had to know that by now.

But Gallana didn't; she didn't know she had, had twins and Loki was the eldest. She only knew of Cronus and then he had been lost to her until she visited her friends Gaia and Ouranus and took care of him. She hadn't realized Cronus was her son until she had cursed him. Then she regretted it because she had spoken in the ancient language and it was unbreakable. She had doomed her own son as she had his father. But she would not do it again.

"Yes, I know you do. You truly have been his mother and caretaker the whole time." Odin said

"No, I love him! If he were an adult and asked me to marry him now I would say yes and share my power with him! And he is the one who will inherit my powers and responsibilities if anything ever happens to me. I need to be here to teach him how to do that so he won't make the same mistakes I did." Gallana said

"Gallana this is madness!" Odin said

"Is it madness? Is it, is it?" Gallana shrieked

"It wouldn't work." Odin said

"I think it would. You don't know what will happen I do." Gallana said

"I am the All Father I see and know everything!" Odin said

"No, you don't and if you ban me from Asgard Loki will be devastated and much will go awry in your plans for him." Gallana said

"None the less you are banned until there is need for you to come back." Odin said

"I will go but you can't keep me out. I will still check on Loki and watch over him. I will comfort him when he needs it." Gallana said

"Good now go." Odin said

"Let me say good bye to Loki first then I will go." Gallana said

Then without waiting for an answer she went into the room and found Loki standing in the middle of the room tears streaming down his face. She ran to him and knelt down to hug him. She held him knowing he had heard the whole conversation. She wept with Loki cradling him in her arms.

"I will be here when you need me most unless something causes me not to. And when I get out of that I will come back. I promise." Gallana said "Until then I will make sure nothing harms you ever."

Then Gallana kissed Loki's forehead as a blessing of protection.

"I love you." She sobbed

"I love you too." Loki choked as he kissed her cheek.

Then Gallana stood up and walked backwards out of the room. She went to her room and took her books with her. She wanted to take the rocking chair with her but couldn't bring herself to take away the biggest part of her and Loki's memories away from him. She had two copies of her books she sent the second copies to Loki. Each had a message in it. She also sent him the lullabies they would sing together.

"Always remember me." Gallana whispered in Loki's head as she left

"I will." Loki promised

Then Gallana talked to Heimdall telling him to keep her in the loop of how Loki was doing if ever she could not keep in contact. She knew she could trust Heimdall to do this. The only way he would not be able to tell her how Loki was doing was if she finally went to Earth as a child. And though they both hoped that wouldn't happen they knew it would. So, Heimdall and Gallana agreed that when she truly came back to Asgard he would catch her up on what happened while she was away.

As she left Gallana looked back to see a crowd waving good bye she waved back and then disappeared. She would not return until Loki was twenty. And then only briefly but it would not be the last time they met. They would see each other and fall in love many times until they would meet at the right moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You had to do that?" Frigga burst out after Gallana left.

"Yes, she was getting in the way!" Odin said

"No, you just wanted her gone and thought that she and Loki hiding Thor's hammer was excuse enough. That wasn't just punishment for her it was punishment for Loki!" Frigga retorted

"Loki has his punishment…" Odin started

"No, we all know that is a reward for his intelligence. But what you did was cruel separating the two of them for who knows how long!" Frigga shouted

"She would have put her ideas on him!" Odin shouted back.

"Would that be so bad? She still loves you; she just wants you to be wiser. She is my friend!" Frigga said

"Yes, she has made him her heir! Do you know what that means?" Odin said

"It means she believes he will be a great man and ruler." Frigga said

"It means she knows!" Odin said

"Knows what?" Loki said "Who are you talking about?"

Odin turned to see Loki behind him. He was speechless for a time. Frigga nudged him into speech.

"No one it's no one." Odin said

"Let's go to your room and look at your weapons vault." Frigga said

"Okay." Loki said as he skipped down the hall towards his bedroom.

Odin gave Frigga a grateful look; she just gave him an icy glare. Then she walked off proudly towards Loki. Odin watched her and then paced the room. He knew what he had done was wrong but he couldn't have Gallana influence Loki. Even though her ways were correct he wanted Loki to be raised as an Asgardian; not the king and force of nature he could be. He still wanted him to be royalty but not the greatest super power of all immortals.

The next few weeks were quiet. Loki never looked up and he began getting sick and turning blue. Perhaps Laufey and Farbauti had lied to Gallana and Loki really was a Frost Giant. Either way Odin was not going to tell Loki the truth. It was partly to protect him and partly because he didn't know who Loki's parents were now. He commanded everyone else not to tell Loki either. He decided it would be better that way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Loki sulked and wasn't feeling well again. The weapons vault was still only a fourth of the way done. He didn't feel the vigor or conviction to finish it. He missed Gallana and knew he could never see her again. There was no comfort for him except to go to Gallana's room and sit in her rocking chair, holding his dragon, and singing one of the lullabies he had learned from her.

He was sitting in it then when he heard a voice. He knew it and started looking around but could not see the person. He dropped his head again. Then he heard the voice again and looked up.

"Don't be discouraged Loki." The voice said "Oh no, Loki I'm not in Asgard but I am watching over you. You won't see me but know you can look up and be sure I am looking down upon you."

"When will I see you again?" Loki said

"I don't know hopefully soon." Gallana's voice rang out.

"I will wait for you." Loki said

"I know you will love. I will check up on you when I can. Goodbye my love; I love you." Gallana said

"Farewell, I love you too." Loki replied

Loki was happier after that. Everyone noticed and wondered why. Only Heimdall knew and he would tell no one because he told Gallana he wouldn't. He watched Loki and befriended him. They would talk for hours; sometimes Gallana would join in.

Loki went back to building the weapons vault it was finished within the next two weeks. He read and played like he used to. He even learned how to use knives. He carved, and used them when in combat. His magic had become more enhanced as well. He could do anything he put his mind to.

Odin wondered what it was; he liked to think it was the fact that he was paying more attention to Loki and now saw him as one of his own children. This was partly true; Loki had noticed that Odin had taken a great interest in him. Loki was glad of this because now Odin spent part of his time with him as well as Thor.

But Loki's happiness was not to last. He was nine years old by human years. He and Thor were tussling when Odin came over. They both came up and knelt looking up at their father. He came and tousled Thor's hair and patted Loki's shoulder. Then he hugged them both.

"It is time to give you a lesson in politics and history." Odin said

Thor sulked but Loki thrived on these lessons. He loved learning about Odin's past and successes as well as the history of the other nine realms. He loved learning about Midgard most; he didn't know why but he felt a connection with the middle yet lowest realm when it came to power. He hoped the lesson was about Earth.

"Do we have to?" Thor asked

"This time we will be in the map room and weapons vault." Odin said

"Why?" said both Loki and Thor.

"I am going to tell you of the war in Jotunheim. It started in Midgard." Odin said

Loki's smile was erased from his face. He hated learning about wars; he hated them altogether. And hearing about Jotunheim gave him a cold, dark feeling of despair. It was his least favorite realm to learn about but it had almost as much power as Asgard. And the Jotuns were waiting for the day that they would so they could take the Casket of Ancient Winters back.

Odin told of the history. How Laufey went to Midgard and tried to make it an Ice Age. Then Odin and his army came to the aid of the mortal Midgardians. This was how he lost his eye. Then the war went to Jotunheim and Odin defeated Laufey. He took the casket so the Frost Giants no longer had power and could not harm any realm ever again.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked

"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did Father." Thor said confidently.

"A wise king never seeks war, but his is always ready for it." Odin said and walked away.

Thor and Loki looked at each other smiling; both thinking the same thing. They thought how proud their father would be when they became king. Then they raced to their father and fell into stride with him.

"I'm ready Father." Thor said

"So am I." Loki said

"Only one of you will ascend to the throne but you were both meant to be king." Odin said

He looked at Thor when he said this. Loki noticed and immediately knew Thor was still his choice to be king. He wanted to change that and would do his best. But now he wanted to go to his room grab a book and his dragon and go to Gallana's room.

Then Loki felt a presence he looked up and saw two dark brown eyes staring down at him. He smiled a full toothed smile for the first time in years. He knew those eyes, they were Gallana's. Her eyes smiled back but they looked tired.

"Hello, my Loki." Gallana said

"Hi, Gallana!" Loki said

"How are you love?" Gallana asked

"Okay." Loki answered

"Just okay?" Gallana said

"Yes, we had to learn about Jotunheim and father talked about Thor and I being king but looked at Thor when he said it." Loki said

"I think I can fix that. I am planning on dropping by." Gallana said

"Really?" Loki asked jumping up and down on the rainbow bridge.

"Yes." Gallana said

"Why do you sound tired and out of breath; are you sick?" Loki asked

"No, I just need a rest and some time away from Midgard." Gallana said

"You're in Midgard?" Loki said

"I am but I need to take a vacation and I want to see you and Frigga." Gallana said

"When will you be here?" Loki asked

"Soon." Gallana said

"Okay, I will be in my room waiting!" Loki said

"Good, I will go there first." Gallana said "I will see you soon good bye my love."

"Good bye." Loki said

"Loki hurry! What are you staring at?" Odin said

Then Odin looked up and saw the eyes disappear. It was just as he feared. Gallana had been watching Loki the whole time and was planning to come back. He smiled at Loki as he ran toward him and gave him a hug. Then he had Thor and Loki go run off to play together.

Odin grabbed Gungnir and closed all portals to get in and covered all ways to look into Asgard. If only he had thought of asking Heimdall if he knew anything about Gallana checking in on Loki. He wasn't worried about that though; Heimdall listened to him and never crossed him.

Heimdall knew it was now time to start his mission on keeping an eye on Loki for Gallana. The portals and skies would be opened in a week but Heimdall knew that Gallana was very sick and only had one try to get into Asgard. She would use the rest of her strength and then find out she couldn't get in. she would be sick for months. Heimdall knew this and wept for both she and Loki.

Neither would see each other for a long time. Loki would lose trust in everyone and Gallana would not come until Odin was unaware. They would be together for a time and then they would not see each other for millenniums.

Heimdall set to work knowing Loki would come to him and ask what happened. He had to be prepared. He would be Loki's only comfort for a while now.

Loki waited. He sat in his room not even leaving to eat. He was too excited to do anything else. It was now late at night perhaps ten in Midgard. Loki realized Gallana was not coming and his head sank towards his chest. He knew what he had to do.

"Heimdall, where is Gallana she said she was coming?" Loki ran over to him

"She was not able to make it." Heimdall said

"Why?" Loki asked

"Gallana was detained." Heimdall said

"But she will come." Loki tried to reassure himself.

Heimdall just gave Loki a sad look.

"No!" Loki cried and crumpled to the floor.

Heimdall knelt to the ground to comfort Loki. Loki clung to him and let all his misery and woe out. Why hadn't Gallana come and why had she not given him word ahead of time?

"Odin closed all passageways and Gallana was weak. She couldn't get through. I don't know how long it will take for her to get better but when she does she will check on you. It may be a while before she tries to come back though. She doesn't want to be shut out again." Heimdall said

"But she could have broken through the protective shields." Loki sobbed

"Not this time. She is very sick even if she did make it to your room she would have collapsed; and once she was well enough, to leave but still not strong enough to get through the strongest shields, Odin would send her away again. He wouldn't let you see her." Heimdall said

"But why? Gallana is the only one who has pushed me to do my best and helped me to keep going when I didn't want to." Loki said

"Because he believes she influences you too much and he wants you to grow up like Thor and your fellow Asgardians." Heimdall said

Loki took this all in and decided to concede to Odin's wishes; but from that day on he became cold hearted and untrusting of others. He played tricks and became more mischievous but he stayed in the boundaries of Odin's watchful eye.

He stopped going to Gallana's room. He no longer believed she would come back. He now lived by his own instincts; this is what made him a great master of magic. He had also found that he was an eloquent speaker and could make anyone believe him. People started saying he had a silver tongue.

There was only one thing that made him happy and that was his books. That would change though when he was aged sixteen in Midgardian years.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Heimdall was guarding the bridge when a black horse came galloping towards him. He hadn't seen where it had come in and it showed no signs of stopping. He took his sword and put it in front of him preparing for the worst. He had to spread his legs apart as the bridge shook from the horses thundering hooves. Heimdall was afraid it would break under the weight of the beast.

Then the horse stopped and reared up. When it came back down it pounded it's hooves as hard as it could on the bridge. The bridge didn't even crack. It was as if this black charger was trying to prove nothing would happen to the bridge no matter how hard it tried.

Heimdall looked into the horses eyes and realized they looked familiar. He reached out and patted the horse's neck. It was a mare from what he could tell. She was a Fresian and she had a chain around her neck with a name inscribed on it. It said Gallia.

"You are still staying as close as possible to your original name. Isn't that dangerous?" Hiemdall taunted

"I will take my chances besides I'm a horse. Odin wouldn't expect anything." Gallana thought spoke

"This is true; but why are you here?" Heimdall asked

"We both know the answer to that." Gallana said

"What should I do?" Heimdall questioned

"Summon Loki. How does he fare?" Gallana asked

"Not well I fear he seems to be falling into darkness. He still cleaves to the light but he knows he will always be an outcast in some way." Heimdall said

"Dash it all! Odin always ruins everything although he has become wiser from what I have seen." Gallana cursed

"Yes, he makes sure Loki knows he is a part of the family and he loves him. But he will not tell him of his origins or what he believes his origins are. I fear when Loki finds out he will turn on us all." Heimdall said

"I agree; but what does Odin believe?" Gallana said

"He believes Loki is a Frost Giant because he started turning blue when you left." Heimdall said

"But he isn't, that's just the spell Laufey and Farbauti put on Loki." Gallana said

"Yes, I know but Odin doesn't want to believe that when he has seen otherwise." Heimdall replied

"He never did have good judgment when it came to these things." Gallana said

Heimdall nodded and let his hand drop from Gallana's neck. He was troubled after their chat. He and Loki had started to grow apart. Loki even accused Heimdall of keeping an eye on him as if he didn't trust him. Heimdall would have told him why but if he did word would get out and Odin would start to take precautions. Loki would never be able to see Gallana again.

"Call Loki." Gallana commanded

Heimdall did so and Loki appeared in front of him.

"What do you want with me gatekeeper?" Loki said icily

Then he saw the horse behind Heimdall. Loki looked at him with curiosity and wonder.

"Gallana has sent this horse to you as a gift. She wants you to be comforted and happy again." Heimdall said

Loki didn't know what to say for once. He walked over and put his hand on his new treasure's cheek. He glided his hand down her neck to the chain. He lifted it and read the name Gallia. He looked up into Gallia's eyes and smiled.

"She is a Friesian." Heimdall said

"I know. The horse of kings." Loki said

"What do you think of her name?" Heimdall asked

"Gallia eh? There's something missing it should be Lady Gallia." Loki said

Immediately the name Lady was added to the chain. Loki gave a faint laugh. Then he turned to Heimdall and thanked him. Loki took the chain and led Lady Gallia away. He looked back at Heimdall and gave him a closed smile. Heimdall returned the smile and bowed.

When Loki came to the stables and found an empty stall. He cleaned it and put hay and fodder in it. Then he led Lady Gallia in. He gave her water and oats with bits of apple in it. She ate while he brushed her coat. When he was finished Loki patted Lady Gallia's back and then went to face her.

"Well Lady, you're polished and brushed. What do you say to a little run?" Loki asked her

In response Lady Gallia pranced in place. Loki took this for yes and jumped on her back. Gallana jumped over the stall door and galloped out of the stables. She and Loki almost ran over Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg as they dashed away into the fields.

Loki looked back and laughed. He had never felt so free in his life. In response Lady Gallia galloped even faster. She was barely touching the ground as she glided over the tall grass. Loki loved the feel of the wind on his face; he imagined he was flying. Loki didn't want it to end. He pushed Lady Gallia to go at break neck speed. She neighed and did so.

She breathed heavily but evenly; it matched the beating of her hooves. They sounded like a storm hitting its peak before everything went calm. Lady Gallia's gait was smooth and steady. Her legs were long and they spread across the land. They seemed to reach out and glide over spaces of land that had been leagues ahead of her. There was no span of earth that she could not reach.

Loki found himself matching Lady Gallia's breathing. He slid his long slender fingers across her neck as they sped across the fields. He looked back behind him; the palace was just a speck. They had traveled three hundred leagues in less than ten seconds. This thrilled Loki; it meant he could get away whenever he wanted to.

Lady Gallia slowed down and came to a complete stop in a matter of seconds. Her sides were heaving and there was foam around her mouth. She bent her head down and ate some grass while Loki jumped of her back.

Loki took his hand chanted a few words and rubbed the sweat off Lady Gallia; cooling her down as he went. He summoned water into his hands; he took it to Lady and she guzzled it down. Loki had to refill his hand three more times. It took a lot of strength and energy out of him. He needed to learn a spell so the water would stay in his hands or refill itself.

Gallia looked at Loki with concern. She turned and nuzzled him; her head went over his shoulder and she pulled him in. Loki tried to get out from under her neck but she pulled him back and put more weight on him. Lady Gallia finally let go when she thought Loki was steady enough.

"I'm fine Lady." Loki reassured the mare.

She pawed the ground in disagreement. Then she lay down and turned her head toward her stomach as if inviting Loki to lie beside her. She waited while Loki shifted wondering whether he should or not. Lady snorted impatiently.

Loki finally walked over and laid his head down on her side. He closed his eyes and slept. He covered himself with Lady Gallia's tail. Her head was by his. He put his arm around it and stroked her mane. They were both fast asleep.

Loki awoke to see the sun setting. His stomach growled; he was about to get up so he could ride Lady Gallia back in time for supper but he found one ready for him on the ground. He stayed down and wondered how it got there.

There was a roasted duck, apples, steamed potatoes, carrots, and peas, and for dessert a chocolate mint truffle. The drink he had was strange; he had never seen it. It was hot and steamy and had the scent of chocolate and cinnamon in it. It was in a huge mug in the shape of a swan.

Loki ate ravenously he hadn't eaten since that morning when he was interrupted to go out and meet Heimdall. Loki hadn't noticed how hungry he was until now. He ate the whole duck with the potatoes, carrots and peas. He grabbed for an apple and Lady Gallia snapped as she tried to grab it out of Loki's hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Loki said pushing the horse away

She retaliated by ruffling his hair and blowing on him. Loki ruffled her forelock and laughed. He ate the apple teasing Lady Gallia. She stood up making him fall on his back. He groaned as the air was taken out of him.

"Mmh" Loki moaned as he closed his eyes.

Lady Gallia whinnied and went over to the bowl full of apples. She started eating them when Loki's hand shot out. Lady Gallia stopped mid bite releasing what contents were in her mouth. Loki's had was soaked as he grabbed the last whole apple. He took it out disgust on his face.

"Ugh, this is what I get for getting in the way of a horse and what she wants." Loki said to himself

Lady Gallia nudged him with her head. Loki patted her cheek and gave her the last apple. He wiped his hand off in the grass and continued eating. He ate his truffle and drank his chocolaty drink. Then he made a poppysmic sound as he licked his lips.

Everything except for the swan mug, gold plate, utensils, and bowl disappeared. Loki didn't have anything to carry them with. He thought of levitating them but then there was the problem of having them stay with him as he and Lady Gallia ran. He would have to chant one spell out loud and chant the other one in his head. Both took great concentration. Loki paced back and forth turning to Lady Gallia when he could find no solution.

Around the mare's neck was a satchel that was just big enough to fit the tableware in it. Loki slid it off of Lady Gallia. He placed every item in the satchel carefully. "Where is all of this coming from?" Loki thought.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Gallana's voice came into Loki's head.

"What?" Loki said covering his ears and shaking his head.

It had been a very long time since he had heard Gallana's voice. The last time he had heard it he was nine. Her voice was so loud and it seemed to come from everywhere; it gave Loki a headache. He started falling when Lady Gallia caught him with her chest. Loki was thankful and put his hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you for so long." Gallana said

"Why now?" Loki asked "Why did you wait so long?"

"I was detained and could not see or talk to you for a while." Gallana said

"Can I see you?" Loki asked

"I'm closer than you think. Just look at Lady Gallia and you will see me." Gallana said

"As you wish; please tell me when you are able to come next." Loki said

"As you wish my prince; I shall tell you." Gallana promised

Loki finished packing his new gifts so he put the satchel over one shoulder so the strap ran across his torso. He jumped on Lady Gallia's back and they were off. They made it back to the stables in point ten seconds. Loki leapt off his mare's back. He brushed her, and made sure she would be comfortable when she slept. Then he filled her water trough and gave her some hay with carrots.

"Good night Lady Gallia." Loki kissed her good night and left.

It was funny but the mare really did remind him of Gallana. He was thankful she hadn't forgotten him. He entered the palace smiling and found a group waiting for him. They didn't look happy. His smile disappeared as he neared them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Hello, may I help you?" Loki asked

"Do you have something to tell us?" Thor asked

"The only thing I can tell you is the fact that I had a wonderful day." Loki smiled and started to walk away.

"Why was it such a good day?" Thor asked

"I talked with Heimdall which I haven't done for very long time." Loki answered

"You what?" Sif asked

"I talked to Heimdall." Loki said

Everyone murmured amongst themselves. Loki hadn't talked to Heimdall for twenty years. Odin thought that maybe things were going to be normal again. Frigga was happy it meant something good had happened to Loki. Thor and the rest weren't so sure and they wanted Loki to admit he now owned a Friesian mare. Friesians were majestic creatures made for kings and they were very rare in Asgard; Odin didn't even have one.

"Loki I am so happy for you!" Frigga said giving him a big hug.

Odin smiled proudly at him. Loki smiled back he had waited to see that smile for years. Everything was finally going right for Loki. Perhaps Lady Gallia was a lucky horse. Everything would be fine.

"What about your horse?" Thor interrupted the tender moment.

"What about Loki's horse?" Odin said with concern "Did something happen to it?"

"Loki has a new horse; a Friesian mare." Thor said

"What?" Odin asked shocked

Frigga looked at Loki with worry. How had he come by a Friesian and not told Odin? She went to Odin to try and calm him down. But it was too late. Odin looked like he had been stabbed in the back. He looked at Loki with hurt and disdain.

"Yes, I have a Friesian; what does it matter?" Loki asked

"Only kings are allowed to have Friesians." Sif and Thor said at the same time.

"Lady Gallia was a gift to me. Heimdall was told to deliver her to me." Loki said

"Who gave you a Fresian? You certainly don't have any other friends on any of the other realms." Fandral commented

"Gallana, and I believe she chooses who should be rewarded or is deserving of such things; including her kindness." Loki said

"She has no right and she can't do that." Odin said

"Obviously Gallana can; she always seems to be right and even you have to listen to her." Loki snapped at Odin

"Loki!" Frigga scolded

"You shall pay for that! Get a needle and thread; those lips are going to be sewn up for your insolence boy!" Odin said

"Odin, no!" Frigga squeaked

"Thor hold Loki down!" Odin shouted

Loki tried to run but Thor tackled him down and would not let him up. Loki struggled to get up, but it was no use Thor was too strong. The servants brought the needle and thread. Loki struggled even harder terror in his eyes. A seamstress came towards him ready to give the punishment.

"No!" Loki screeched

This threw Thor off balance as his ears rang. It gave Loki enough time to wiggle out and run a little ways before Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif caught up to him. They each grabbed a limb ready to drag Loki back. Then they heard thunder and looked up. There was the Friesian charging towards them. Before they knew it the foursome found themselves face to face with the horse.

She reared up and pawed the air. Her massive hooves grazed each of them. They dropped Loki and ran. Before Loki hit the ground Lady Gallia ran under him and scooped him up. She turned and ran onto the bifrost. Loki looked behind him and saw Thor flying towards them.

"Lady, run faster!" Loki urged

Lady just looked back at him with a look that said "You're kidding me right? I'm still faster than he is." She raced towards Heimdall. Just before she reached him she turned and leaped off the bridge into the sea below. Loki's face went pale as fright came upon it.

Boy and horse crashed into the sea plunging into the deepness and darkness of the water. Lady stayed underwater for five minutes; she swam all the while. When she finally came up out of the water Lady and Loki looked back to see Thor walking away. Then they both started swimming to the bank that led to the meadow they had just been in.

Lady climbed up the bank while Loki clung to her mane. The slope was steep and Loki found himself doing half the work. When they finally made it to the top both Lady and Loki collapsed. They didn't stay down for long Lady, dove under Loki and bolted deep into the forest that lay at the edge of the meadow.

"Lady what are you doing?" Loki said barely grasping her.

He looked back and saw guards flying over shooting arrows at him and Lady. He turned back around and spurred Lady on. She raced even faster understanding what he meant. For a horse she was quite smart. But why shouldn't she be? Loki needed someone who matched him in intellect; Lady had that intelligence.

When they were far enough in Lady stopped. Loki started a fire so they could dry off. Lady shook herself. Then she flicked her tail and slapped Loki in the mouth. He put his hands up covering his lips in pain. When he brought his hands back down they were covered in blood.

"What was that for?" Loki shouted

"Don't ever talk to my grandson that way again; only I can do that. He's the only father you have." Gallana scolded

"So, you had my mare whiplash me?" Loki asked disgruntled

"She will put you in your place when she needs to. Just as you would put her in her place if she misbehaved." Gallana answered

"Fair enough, I just hope it's not like that every time." Loki said

Lady nodded in agreement to give him his answer. If only Loki knew she was really Gallana he would be exuberant. He would barely be able to contain himself. But now was not the time or place for it. She had to stay in her horse form until Odin cooled down and no longer cared if Loki had a Friesian.

"It won't be. You will know when she is about to scold you." Gallana said

"Thanks for the tip." Loki said

"You're very welcome love." Gallana said

Then Loki and Gallana ended the conversation. He sighed; he missed Gallana and wanted her near. He missed her arms around him to comfort him; he wanted to see her face again. He still thought of her every day and he was still determined to take her as his wife. He just needed to find out where she was so he could go to her.

Lady Gallia walked over in concern. She rested her head on Loki's left shoulder and nickered. Loki looked up into her eyes and smiled. It was strange but her eyes reminded the young prince of Gallana's. They were dark brown with smiles in them. Loki was immediately reassured that he would see Gallana again.

He walked over and warmed himself by the fire Lady Gallia sat beside him. She became dry before Loki so she wrapped herself around him as much as she could to keep him from shivering. She looked around and found twigs and sticks to add to the fire. She slowly stood up and grabbed as much as she could hold in her mouth. She put them in the fire and went off to look for more kindling. This went on for an hour. Then she transformed into herself.

Gallana walked over to a shaking Loki. She touched him with a warm hand. He became completely dry and was now warm. Gallana bent down and kissed him. His eyes flickered open for a little bit and then closed. Gallana lay down beside him covering them both with her cloak. She knew she would have to take her horse form before Loki woke up in the morning.

Loki awoke to find Lady still wrapped around him. He'd had the strangest dream he thought he had seen Gallana; she had kissed him and then wrapped a cloak around them both. She had caressed his face lovingly. She still looked as young as ever; she seemed to never age.

Loki hoped the same would happen to him. To never age and stay young forever for eternity; after all he was going to live forever. And he hoped to share it with Gallana. But for the time being he was happy he had a piece of her with Lady Gallia.

"How was your sleep Lady?" Loki asked his mare.

Lady Gallia responded by shaking her mane. She stood up and pranced around finally coming up to Loki as he prepared to douse the fire out. She watched to see what he would do. When he started to say the spell Lady shook her head and grunted.

Loki looked at her and gave her a questioning look as if he was asking what he should do. Lady brushed her muzzled against his cheek. Loki looked up raising his arms and walked away. What was Lady trying to say?

"I- She is trying to say maybe you should try something else." Gallana answered Loki's thoughts

"What else is there?" Loki asked

"Try altoith luris aquius." Gallana said

"Altoith luris aquius? I've never heard of… Ah! Loki exclaimed and then felt water pouring over his hands endlessly.

"Now you won't have to use up all your energy summoning water." Gallana said

"Proith! Thank you." Loki said as the water stopped flowing.

"You're welcome, now hurry Frigga is worried about you." Gallana said

Loki said his newly learned spell and put what was left of the fire out. By the time he was done he was wet and smelled like smoke. He felt he was in great need of a bath but did not want to jump into the icy water again. He looked at Lady and could tell she did not want to dive in again either.

There was only one thing to do. They would have to go through the meadow. Loki looked in the direction of the meadow worry was in his eyes. He didn't want to come upon some guards or be shot at. He wasn't so much worried about himself as he was for Lady. He didn't know if he could protect her.

A thought popped into his head. What if Loki said Prometheus Tolaris? The protective shield went over the person who said it and everyone around them. He decided to try it; if it didn't work he would just put it over Lady. Loki could defend himself if he needed to. He just wanted Lady to be safe.

Loki walked over and stood by Lady. He stroked her neck and kissed her cheek. He wanted her to be as calm and comfortable as possible.

"I'm going to try to put a protective charm over the both of us." Loki whispered in the Friesian's ear.

She just flicked her ears back and forth. That had tickled. She stood ready confident that Loki would succeed. He always did. She felt relaxed with his hand touching her withers. It made her feel safe; she knew Loki would never let anything bad happen to her. She wished he had been there to protect her in Midgard in her original human form when she first took the name of Gallia (so she could still have a name close to her original name). But that was seven years ago. He would have been too young; he would be angry though.

Lady decided to keep this to herself for the time being. She didn't want Loki to storm into Rome and destroy its inhabitants for the misdeed of one and all his followers at the time. Besides she had taken care of that man herself. She didn't need to upset Loki over a mess of spilled milk that she had already cleaned up.

"Prometheus Tolaris." Loki said

The protection came over both horse and boy. To make sure it had worked Loki stepped away to see if he could feel the magic he had put on Lady. When he did he ran, did a flip in the air, and landed on his feet atop Lady's bare back lightly and nimbly. He then did a hand stand and slowly straddled the mare's back.

She lifted her head and looked back at him. Then she shook her head stamping her hoof.

"Can I help if I'm so talented? Now let's go." Loki smiled patting her shoulder

Lady snorted half reared making her forelegs prance on the ground. Then she started walking; she needed to take it easy after jumping into the sea, climbing up the bank, and collecting firewood. She also wanted to see the scenery; she enjoyed nature. She hoped Loki would too.

Loki looked around at his surroundings. He was amazed at how tall the trees were. Bits of sunlight came through landing on buttercups and animals homes. He took in the scent of the forest. He heard a stream trickling by as well as birds. He watched the hind and boar go by. Some even looked at him. He even saw a couple of wolves; one was black one was white. He decided he could stay here forever. He almost considered telling Lady to halt but, he wanted to see Frigga and let her know he was alright.

Lady and Loki came to the meadow and a flock of pheasants flew past. It was a flurry of feathers. Lady felt the excitement and started to go into a canter. Loki pulled her mane to say he wanted to slow down. She didn't like that and fought a little but Loki reined her in.

"You stop that! We went fast the last time and I like seeing the natural beauty all around us." Loki said sternly

Lady bent her head in remorse. She was humble and dismal looking. Loki felt bad for making her go back to walking but he wanted to enjoy himself. Lady walked slowly the grass rustling and crunching beneath her hooves. Loki loved the smell of the dew as it reached his nostrils from Lady stepping on the blades of grass.

Loki was so enthralled by this he didn't notice that he seemed to be moving faster. Nor could he hear the swish of the grass on his legs. He looked down; his eyes went wide as he saw the field below him. He looked at the landscape and saw everything from bird's eye view.

Lady was pleased she had caught Loki off guard. When she saw her chance she started to trot and then canter until she reached a smooth gallop. Then she ran even faster until she was no longer on the ground. She went five feet in the air and stayed there. The grass rustled under her as the air under her disturbed it. She gave a soft short neigh as she tossed her head.

Loki was amazed and a little disgruntled. He had wanted to take an easy relaxing ride. Although, this was quite fascinating; Loki could still see everything clearly and it was a slow pace for flying. He could see the ground five feet below him, and everything that lived in the meadow. He could see even farther too.

"Well, I would be angry but this is quite fantastic." Loki said "What other tricks do you know?"

Lady just looked at Loki a sly look on her face. If only he knew what tricks she knew and had up her sleeve. He would be envious; and want to learn how his old nurse maid had done it. For now Loki would have to wait for the answer though. They were almost back at the palace.

When Loki and Lady came to the gate it opened for them. They walked in side by side wary of their surroundings. Odin met them in the middle of the stairs as they neared the throne room. He had a grudging look on his face. Lady's ears went flat against her head and bared her teeth. Loki grabbed Lady's chain and pulled her back behind him.

"I'm surprised you came back. How did you manage to stay alive in the woods?" Odin asked

"I had a fire and I am sure Lady would have protected me if I had no way of protecting myself." Loki answered

"Even so I'm amazed you didn't get hit." Odin said

"It surprises you? I use sorcery and knives to defend myself. Do you really think I am incapable of protecting myself and my horse?" Loki asked conceitedly

"There are ways to get past silly little magic tricks." Odin answered

"Father, even you know they aren't little tricks; they can be helpful yet dangerous. Now where is Mother? I want to see her." Loki answered his words like lead.

"She cannot come." Odin said

"Loki, you're safe." Frigga ran through the throne room doors.

Loki hugged his mother and gave a smirk to Odin. He knew nothing could keep Frigga away when she was worried about her children. Loki was happy about this. He knew Thor had been in charge of keeping Frigga away; but when Frigga became angry with him he backed away and let her through. He gave a soft low laugh in his stomach at it.

"Father, I tried, but she wouldn't stay." Thor said bursting out of the throne room.

"I know." Odin said

He looked at Loki with disdain in his eyes. Loki didn't care; Odin had tried to punish him for having a Fresian. True, he had talked back to Odin but that was not a reason to try sewing his lips shut. Loki just glared at Odin. He never dropped his stare so Odin had to drop his eyes. Loki's stare was intense and petrifying. It was the look he gave when he was truly angry.

Frigga released Loki and looked at him. She was happy he was back and safe at home. Loki smiled at her in reassurance.

"Mother you know I would come back. Nothing could keep me from you." Loki said "Besides I have Lady; she won't let anything happen to me and will always return me to you."

Then Loki led Frigga to Lady. Frigga put her hand on the mare's forehead. She smiled at her looked into her eyes and gasped. She knew those eyes and she thought she would never see them again. She started to say Gallana's name but the horse shook its head slowly.

"G-Gallia's her name is that correct?" Frigga asked shakily

"Yes, Lady Gallia, I've taken to calling her Lady for short. Mother are you alright?" Loki asked

"I'm fine it's just been such a long time since I've seen a Friesian or ridden a horse." Frigga said

"Would you like to try? I'm sure Lady wouldn't mind." Loki offered

"Do you really think she would?" Frigga asked

In reply Lady bowed to let Frigga on. Frigga hesitated and then sat as if she were going to ride side saddle. Lady rose slowly and gracefully. Frigga clenched the mare's mane and looked down at Loki concern on her face.

"I think I would feel better if I were on a saddle." Frigga said

"Go to Gallia's stall and you'll find two saddles along with other tack. Take the side saddle." Gallana's voice whispered in Loki's mind.

"Of course, I will get one for you, Mother." Loki said as he helped her down.

Then Loki took Lady to the stables and found the side saddle. He took it down. After brushing Lady down, and making sure the blanket and saddle were clean and free of debris, he put it on her back. Then he led her back out to find Frigga and the others waiting for them.

Lady bowed again and Frigga climbed on. Once she was on Lady stood and walked down the bridge and towards the meadow. When they were there she started to canter slowly. It took longer but when they were far enough away she started to converse with Frigga.

"Hello Frigga, how are you faring?" Lady asked

"Gallana, I thought I'd never see you again. What are you doing here?" Frigga asked

"I heard about Loki and knew I had to come back. I felt coming as a Friesian was the best; Odin wouldn't suspect me that way." Gallana answered

"Isn't that dangerous?" Frigga asked

"As long as Loki doesn't know it is fine; I will tell him it is me when the time is right." Gallana said

"That is fine but, what if your conspiracy fails?" Frigga said

"It almost did. When we were in the forest I changed into my original form. Loki opened his eyes and saw me but he thought it was a dream." Gallana said "I won't be so lucky next time. I will have to stay in this form until I feel I can reveal myself."

"Why did you change back? You could have been caught!" Frigga asked

"I couldn't bear to stay a Friesian and not once touch his face with my own hands. I thought because it was dark and he was asleep everything would be fine. I forgot he was a light sleeper unless totally comfortable and calm. He hasn't been for a long time. I was being naïve and thought only about myself." Gallana answered

"It is understandable, but be careful. If Odin finds out you might not ever be able to come back." Frigga said

"No, I helped build this city and granted him immortality. I will always be able to get in no matter what." Gallana said in her all knowing way.

"Let's head back. I don't want Odin to get angry and another fight to start." Frigga said

"Not until I can see my friend in my true form." Gallana said

Then she stopped and bowed. Frigga stepped down and the mare changed into a woman with beautiful, naturally curly, auburn hair. She wore a white dress with a thin green waist band around it. She stood in front of Frigga crying. Frigga was crying as well. They embraced each other.

"It has been too long." Frigga said

"I know and I wish I could have come sooner but I was very sick after some men had attacked me. I tried to come during that time but Odin blocked all ways in." Gallana said

"So, that's why Odin was taking precautions about who came and went. He watched Loki like a hawk that whole time." Frigga said as realization hit.

"Yes, and I curse the day he did so. Loki has not fared well with it." Gallana said

"Don't be hard on him." Frigga said

"I won't it has just been very hard for me too." Gallana said

"You two have always had a strong bond." Frigga said

"Yes, and now we're together again." Gallana said "It's time to go."

Gallana transformed into a Friesian again and Frigga jumped on. They galloped back and just in time. Loki was pacing while Odin had a hard look on his face. It seemed they had had words with each other.

When Lady and Frigga were gone Odin turned to Loki with a fierce look on his face. Loki tensed and put his right hand by one of his knives. He started chanting in his head. To his surprise Odin stayed where he was and calmed down.

"I would ask to have her but I know you will say no. I don't think she would let me touch her anyways." Odin said

"No, I wouldn't let you have Lady; she is mine to have. She wouldn't let you on her back if you couldn't tell by the way she responded to you." Loki confirmed

"None the less I want one of her foals." Odin said

"What?" Loki said incredulously

"I am king of Asgard I have every right to it." Odin said

"I think that is mine and my mare's decision." Loki retorted

"You are thinking as a child; you should share in your wealth." Odin said

"I don't even know if Lady will become pregnant." Loki said

"She will; every mare we have foals at least once." Odin said

"She might not. What if I don't want her to?" Loki asked

"Nature always takes its course." Odin said

"You will not have one of her foals if she has one!" Loki said

"I can and I will." Odin answered

"We will see." Loki said

Then he started pacing while Odin stared at him coldly. Loki couldn't wait for Lady and Frigga to come back. He wanted to take his Friesian mare away from Asgard. He knew he would be sleeping in the stall with her to keep an eye on her. He would do this frequently just so he could be comforted.

When Frigga and Lady arrived Loki looked up. He ran and helped his mother down from the Lady's back. There was a look of distress on his face. Frigga looked at Odin who seemed displeased with something.

Lady noticed it too and walked over to Loki and put her head over his shoulder and pulled him in towards her. Loki put his arm around her neck and brought her head closer to his. He pressed his cheek to hers and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Frigga asked

"Father wants me to give one of Lady's foals if she has any." Loki said

"Odin, he just barely got her; you can't just say you're going to have one. That is Loki and Lady Gallia's choice." Frigga said

"I am the king and deserve to have her first foal." Odin said

"Her first foal? Before you said one of her foals now you're saying her first born." Loki said

"I thought that was understood." Odin said

"When someone says they want one of the horses foals they don't necessarily mean the first one." Loki said

"It usually does but in this case it doesn't." Odin said

"No, if Lady does become pregnant I will decide whether the foal will be given to someone or whether I will keep him or her." Loki said

"I command you to give me your mare's first born foal!" Odin yelled

Lady reared to her full extent and let out a screeching neigh. She struck the air with her hooves in retaliation. Her ears were laid back and her eyes were wide with fury. She towered over everyone. They all stepped back; even Loki before he finally grabbed her chain and pulled her down.

He pinched his fingers and hands when the chain fell into place. He grimaced and let go. Lady saw what had happened and nuzzled his hands with her nose. Loki looked down at his hands; there was no sign that the chain had done any damage to his skin.

"Easy, Lady easy; fine you may have Lady's first born if she becomes pregnant." Loki said

Lady started to rear again. Loki grabbed her shoulders and held Lady down. He looked at her with confidence and smirked. Lady became still and quiet understanding what Loki meant. She knew what Loki was thinking. He always seemed to find a loophole.

"Good now that, that's settled lets go in and have dinner." Odin said

"I'll be in, in a moment; I just need to take care of Lady." Loki said

Odin nodded and led the way back to the great hall. Frigga and Thor followed; Frigga looked back at Loki with worry. She feared he had the bad end of a deal. Loki just smiled and waved before he turned towards Lady.

He went to her and they headed toward the stables. Loki didn't need to lead Lady she walked beside him keeping pace. She felt his confidence and seemed to strut as they walked. Loki laughed and pushed Lady; she pushed right back and nibbled at his shoulder.

"Hey!" Loki exclaimed as he flipped her forelock.

Lady just nickered as if laughing.

"Well, if Odin wants your first born he'll have it." Loki smirked

Then he looked at his horse he had ridden for most of his life. It was a red hued buckskin Mustang stallion. Although he did not look as sleek as the other horses he was more regal than them all. Only Lady matched him. Loki called him Sun for he reminded him of sunrises and sunsets. Loki decided this would be the first stallion his new mare would breed with.

Lady looked over as well and went towards Sun. The stallion looked up and his ears went back a little. He was unsure of the newcomer; nor did he like that his master had been paying more attention to her than him. He was ridiculed by the other horses but always showed them up. He wondered if this great horse would do the same. She outdid the rest of the horses and Sun could tell they were jealous. He was a bit jealous himself; but the look Lady gave him reassured him.

"Don't worry Sun, I will not replace you." Lady said

"Gallana! You're back!" Sun answered

"Yes, I am. This was the only way I could come. I am afraid I have caused some trouble though. Odin wants my first born." Gallana said.

"That is unjust." Sun said

"Yes, but Odin said my first born; that was all." Gallana said

"And that has significance why?" Sun asked

"He didn't ask for a Friesian foal. He just said first born." Gallana

"You and Loki found a loop hole." Sun said

"Yes, Odin never is very specific when he asks for something." Gallana snickered

"So, the plan is to breed as soon as possible when you are in heat?" Sun asked

"Yes." Gallana said

"With which stallion though?" Sun asked

"We were both hoping it would be you." Gallana said

"Gallana, I am honored." Sun said

Then the two horses wrapped their necks together. Loki noticed and smiled his idea was going to work.

Loki watched his two horses neigh, whinny, and nicker at each other. He wondered what they were talking about. Then he saw them come closer to each other and nuzzle each other. Loki had been worried Sun wouldn't like Lady after the time Loki spent with her; but they were getting along swimmingly.

He had hoped to put the mare and stallion together when she came into heat. He saw Sun put his ears back and became nervous. Sun was very sensitive and Loki was afraid the stallion would feel neglected. At first glance it seemed true; then Sun perked up when Lady nickered. The conversation continued for ten minutes and ended with the horses necks wrapped around each other.

Loki smiled and patted his two horse's necks. This was better than he had hoped for; Loki didn't know what he would have done if Sun didn't like Gallana. He wasn't willing to breed her with any of the other horses; they were too haughty and would only call out and show off trying to get the Friesian mare's attention. They didn't care if she was of pure blood or not they just wanted her for themselves and their own pleasure because she was a beauty.

Loki would not have that. Lady deserved better than some puffed up horses some of which were geldings. They didn't have the right to his mare especially those that were very unworthy and couldn't even have offspring of their own. In Loki's eyes the other horses were all chauvinists; he would make a better mate if he became a stallion. Of course that was preposterous; Loki wouldn't dream of transforming into a horse. Little did he know he would do just that to protect his beloved mare later on in time.

A wonderful idea popped into the adolescent boy's head. Lady's stall was big enough for two horses. He would put Lady and Sun in it together. All the mares, fillies, stallions, colts, and geldings would be jealous, but Loki didn't care and he knew his two treasures wouldn't either.

Loki unlocked Sun's gate and had the stallion follow him to Lady's living quarters. When the horses were in the stall Loki cleaned it and moved Sun's tack to his new home. He brushed the horses and kissed their noses. Then he left to go dine with his family.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A year had passed and Lady was pregnant. Loki was proud of his mare and stallion; they certainly made the other steeds jealous. If anyone was jealous though it was Odin; he still coveted Lady for his own. Soon he would have her foal though. What a magnificent creature it would be; how could it not be? It was a Friesian's child.

The time came for Lady to foal. Loki stayed with her all night long; he gave her herbs and cast spells to lessen the pain and burden. Still the mare sweated and screeched. Loki was at his wit's end; he thought he might lose his lovely Lady. Then he heard the mare heave a sigh of relief. The foal had come; it was a filly black with a dusky red tint in its mane.

Sun had been worried as well. He wanted the mare to come out of the agony and be comfortable once again. If she died he would plague himself with guilt and blame for being the one to kill Mother Nature. He stood outside and paced back and forth; turning when he heard her scream out in turmoil. He wanted to charge the gate and enter but Loki would not allow it. When he saw the foal Sun puffed his chest proudly. The other horses would not have this pleasure and he snickered at the thought of seeing their faces.

Odin came in to see the foal and was horrified to find that it was not a purebred Friesian. His face was beet red when he looked at Loki. Loki just shrugged and smiled. He looked at his Mustang and Friesian and winked at them. The horses nodded and nickered in reply. The three conspirators loved seeing Odin getting what he asked for; he had after all said he wanted Lady's first born.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked

"It is Lady's first foal." Loki answered curtly

"It was supposed to be a Friesian." Odin said

"You only said her first born; well here she is. Besides we don't have any other Friesians how could the foal be a full Friesian?" Loki answered

"The deal is off." Odin said

"No, I can't go back on my word because you are king. Regalia is yours." Loki said

Odin slammed Gungnir on the cobbled ground in anger. He had lost out in his own game against his adopted son. He thought of telling Loki the truth about his heritage. Instead he stormed off back to the palace.

Loki and his three horses followed in suit. They entered the throne room where Frigga and Thor were asking Odin what was wrong. All looked up and Odin started wielding his spear. Loki brought two glowing orbs out and had them spinning quickly around him, Lady, Sun, and Regalia. If it was a fight Odin wanted he would get it; but Loki would not have his new family harmed.

"You didn't specify when you asked for Lady's first born. I did what I thought was best; Regalia has two of the rarest horses in her. Both are very noble and stalwart when in battle. You have seen Sun he doesn't back down in battle when the other horses shy away or try to flee. Lady has proven herself as well; she is protective and strong. You have the best horse there is now." Loki growled

"Odin, Loki is right. There are no other Friesians and Sun is a good mate for her. Regalia will suit you well." Frigga pointed out.

Thor stifled a laugh as he looked at Loki with admiration for his ingenuity. Loki smiled back and shook with silent laughter. Both boys finally burst out from containing their laughter. Frigga gave them each a stern look and Lady snapped her teeth by Loki's head. The teenagers stopped and looked solemn awaiting Odin's judgement.

"I will take Regalia because I said I would have the Friesian's foal." Odin said

"Her name is Lady and you will call her by her name from now on. We both know she isn't just any horse; none of our horses are." Loki said

"I will take Regalia from Lady when she is fully weaned." Odin corrected himself

"I will present her to you when the time comes." Loki said bowing

Then he and his trio left. When they were outside Thor came out and thumped Loki on the back. If Lady hadn't been close by Loki would have fallen to the ground. Loki grabbed the mare's back to keep his balance. He smiled at Thor and slugged him back.

"Loki that was brilliant!" Thor said

"Oh, you liked it? Usually you hate my tricks." Loki said smugly

"I only dislike them when they are on me and the rest of our friends." Thor said

"But not with Father? That is strange usually you side with him." Loki taunted; but there was still seriousness in his voice.

"Well, he is king and I don't want to disappoint him considering I may be the next king. Although, I am wondering if I even want to be that with all that it entails." Thor said

"Really, what is it you dislike about it?" Loki asked

"It's the diplomacy and politics. Why can't we just enforce rules on them and use our force upon the other realms?" Thor admitted

"Thor, you can't do that. If you do you are saying that you rule over all and they are your slaves they must obey you. You need treaties and allies. Someone to fight with you and agree with you in decision making; even the Jotuns believe in diplomacy as warmongering as they are." Loki chided Thor

"Yes, and they are the first to break treaties and overstep the boundaries of diplomacy." Thor said

"You don't know that it could be Asgard who crosses the line." Loki said

"Are you accusing Father of being untrustworthy?" Thor said grit coming into his voice.

"No, I am saying any one of the rulers or subjects present or future of Asgard could go too far." Loki answered

"Brother you are very wise it is as if you are able to foresee things to happen." Thor said

"I am just giving examples; I have no such powers." Loki said

Yet he sensed something deep within himself that said he could and he might have. He had stopped walking as he and Thor talked. Thor had as well. He had been gripping his hammer tightly but relaxed after the wisdom of Loki's words. It made perfect sense to him now. Thor decided to go to Loki whenever he needed calming down or some sense knocked into that thick brawny head of his.

Lady had been listening to the whole conversation and was getting uneasy. She couldn't move because once they had stopped Regalia had started suckling. If Thor became angry there was nothing she could do. Sun couldn't do anything; if he stepped in the way he would die from the impact of the hammer. Lady became anxious and her ears laid flat against her head. She could try to bite Thor but Loki would scold her for it. She was in a dilemma. Then Lady saw Thor loosen his hammer in his hand and put it back in his belt loop. Lady relaxed.

Thor and Loki hugged each other and walked to the stables with the horse family. The boys laughed and showed their talents to each other as they went. The horses emanated the emotions and started playing and teasing each other; they teased the teenagers too. Everyone was in good spirits. Everything was calm for once.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Loki and Lady were inseparable. They went to many battles together and came back unconquerable. Not even Thor could match them. Loki was praised throughout the land. Loki always made sure Lady had credit too.

"If I didn't have Lady I wouldn't have made it out." Loki would say or something to that effect.

It irked Thor that his younger brother was getting all the glory with his horse. He had been there too and done most of the dirty work. He would come back bloody and victorious only to have people turn away from him and tell him to clean up; they pinched their noses in disgust.

Loki and Lady would come in without a scratch on them or even the enemy's blood stained on them. The crowd would cheer and have a feast for him. Half the time Loki didn't even show up until almost everyone was gone. He hated being in the spotlight when there were others who helped him. He wanted Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif, and Thor to be recognized as well. They had fought just as hard and long as he had.

"My friends enough! I am not the only one who has fought boldly and bravely. Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three have fought just as valiantly. Therefore I believe it necessary to hail them and hold a celebration for their glorious deeds." Loki announced

The Asgardians seemed entranced by his words and nodded. Someone shouted "All Hail the young Prince Thor! Hail our Lady Sif and the Warriors Three!" Everyone became enthralled in the chant. It spread like wild fire. Loki smiled and snuck away with Lady. Her hooves didn't make a sound as she floated above the ground.

Once in the barn Loki bathed and brushed Lady. He rubbed her back with the lather letting his hands become totally covered in bubbles. He laid his head on Lady's neck and breathed in the smell of fresh hay. This was the way he calmed down after battle. He hated it and wished he could stay at home for it. But then everyone would call him a woman. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Thor came in and watched quietly. He looked down and smiled. He finally coughed to make his presence known. Loki looked up and gave a small closed smile while Lady pawed the ground at the interruption of their ritual after every battle.

"Are you alright Loki?" Thor asked

"I'm just tired and in need of a bath. I hate doing battle." Loki replied

Lady nodded her head and turned her head caressing it against Loki's cheek. She knew what he meant. She had seen too many wars herself when she was in her human form and with Gaius Julius Caesar. She had called herself Gallia instead of Gallana during that time. Now she was going by Lady. The Friesian mare wondered what other names she would go by in the future.

"Lady Gallia seems to understand you very well. Do you think you will get used to the wrath of war?" Thor observed

"No, I don't believe so. I will only fight when necessary." Loki sighed

"Your secret is safe with me." Thor said consolingly

"Thank you." Loki said

"Everyone is waiting for you they haven't forgotten who their hero is." Thor said

"I'm no hero; the only reason I get out of there alive and defeat those I am up against is because of Lady." Loki said

"But your tactics and leadership are magnificent!" Thor said

"I have help and I'm on Lady. The adversary flees when they see her charging at them. So many have heard about us; they surrender right when they see us." Loki said

"You are becoming widely known. I believe that is why the Frost Giants have not declared war upon us. They are too afraid of the mighty Loki and his gallant steed!" Thor said lifting his hand as he said the last few words.

"Don't, you know I don't like being viewed that way and put in the limelight." Loki scowled

"Fine, but everyone is waiting for you. They even made a place for Lady." Thor said

Loki smiled at this but had a deep foreboding feeling about Lady going into the great feast hall. Something didn't seem right about it. He looked at the mare and noticed her shifting as well. Loki knew this meant she felt it too. What could he do though? The people wanted to see them and set places at the table in hopes that both would show up.

"I don't know if Lady should come." Loki said

"Why, are you just now treating her as if she is just some dumb animal?" Thor asked

"No, and she isn't but I have a bad feeling about her being present at the feast." Loki said

"Do you think they will treat her poorly?" Thor asked

"No there's something else like a whisper in the air that she will be safer here." Loki said looking around warily.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. Lady doesn't have to stay the whole time; just long enough to get her gifts and fill of apples." Thor answered reassuringly

Loki and Lady looked at each other and then nodded to Thor. They followed him out and walked into the doors of Asgard's great hall. Both Lady and Loki looked behind them and thought they saw some glimpses of blue behind some trees as they turned to ice. Lady would definitely only be there to get her gifts and eat a few apples as she did so; then she would go back to the stables immediately.

"Father, I think I saw some Frost Giants as Lady and I came in. I think they have come for her." Loki whispered to Odin

"Where?" Odin asked

"Behind the two trees guarding the doors to come in here; they turned to ice when they were touched and it looked like tow blue people were trying to stay hidden." Loki answered

Odin nodded. The one thing he could count on Loki for was to see danger and be observant of the smallest peculiarities and details. It was to the point of meticulousness. Lady seemed to be the same way. Odin wondered what connection they had together.

"I will build a wall to keep all enemies out." Odin said

"I will bring you my drafts of it when you are ready for them." Loki said

Then Loki and Lady walked to the end of the enormous table. Loki sat down on the left side of the head of it. Lady sat on the giant pillow made for her at the head. She ate three apples before the children started bringing her gifts. They hooked them onto her chain and kissed her before they left. They would bow to Loki a few of them presenting gifts to him. When they were finished Loki turned to Lady; he gave her a smile but was still uneasy.

"My friends, thank you for the gifts you are very generous. It is time for Lady to go back to the stables now." Loki said

Everyone cried out but Loki's mind would not be changed. He opened a portal to the stables he made sure the doors were locked and it was safe for Lady to go in and then sent her in. He locked the door to the stall when she was in. She turned to him and stayed facing that way. When Loki had checked the stall and was sure she was safe he closed the portal. He checked the hay one last time and found poisoned spears and darts in it. Loki told Lady to stay on the hard ground for the night. Then he turned and started conversing with the citizens of Asgard.

Just then two Frost Giants entered the room. Loki stood up and readied one of his knives. He knew why they were here and they would have to go through him if they wanted his beloved Friesian. The Frost Giants just laughed and came towards Loki. Loki made a flame come out of his free hand. The Frost Giants backed away. This was not what they wanted.

"What do you want?" Loki growled

"You know what we want." One of the Frost Giants said

"You can't have Lady." Loki said

"Then Asgard will be destroyed. All we want is your horse if we have her we know we are safe." The second Frost Giant said

"Yes, and then you will be the greatest realm in all the land. I will not have it. She is my mare given to me by Gallana." Loki said

Everyone gasped. It was no wonder he took such good care of the Friesian mare and protected her from all. Loki and Gallana had been close and if Lady Gallia was a gift to Loki for her she was special indeed. They would never question Loki again about her.

"If you do not give the horse to us we will destroy you and all whom you love!" The Frost Giants shouted together

"No!" Loki yelled back and blasted them out of the great hall. He then made a portal to the stables and ran in closing it behind him so no one could follow him. He leapt over the door to Lady's stall and hugged her tightly. He burst into tears while Lady wrapped her neck around him. Loki didn't know what to do. He wished Gallana was there to comfort him and tell him what to do. Lady made him feel better though.

"They want you but I won't let them have you." Loki said looking into the mare's eyes

He went to the hay and took out all the harmful items and then brought in new hay to ensure it was still safe for Lady to lie down. Then he jumped over and became a Friesian stallion. He raced out charging the doors. They opened before him and he ran onto the bridge. He heard a neigh far behind him but kept galloping. If the Jotuns wanted a Friesian they would have one, but not his.

"Be careful!" He heard Gallana's voice whisper as he ran.

As the two Frost Giants were being taken away Loki jumped into the bifrost and went with them to Jotunheim. The Frost Giants grabbed hold of him as he ran in the air. They had a hard time keeping hold; Loki was running so fast.

"Brunhyde, keep hold!" One Frost Giant said to the other

"I'm trying Grulich!" Brunhyde said to him

They held onto the mane of the rampaging stallion thinking it was the mare they had come for. When they reached Jotunheim the horse slowed. He came to a full stop in front of Laufey. Loki looked straight at the king and tossed his head as he reared up. He wanted the Jotun's and their ruler to see how powerful he was and he would not fall without a fight. All but Laufey backed away.

"You're majesty we have brought the Friesian mare to you." Brunhyde said out of breath.

"This is not Lady Gallia; this is a stallion he has tricked you." Laufey

The two henchmen looked at one another and then at the horse realizing Laufey was right. They looked down ashamed that they hadn't noticed before. They would be the laughing stock of Jotunheim because they couldn't tell the difference between a mare and a stallion.

"My friends it is alright. He was running too fast for you to notice you had to hold on for dear life. Now let us see who this really is." Laufey said

The Frost Giant twisted his hand up and the stallion began to change. In its place Loki lay convulsing on the ground from the spell. He groaned from the pain of it all. His eyes were closed tight and opened wide from the shock of it all. It was quite excruciating for him. He wanted to get up and fight back but he couldn't; he was stunned on the ground.

"So, the young prince of Asgard has come to protect his beloved horse. That's a very nice trick you have learned. We did say we wanted a Friesian and now we have one!" Laufey said turning his hand again so Loki became a stallion again.

Loki lay on the ground too weak to get up. He had hoped to challenge Laufey; instead he was in his power and could do nothing to defend himself. The Frost Giants were laughing at him in his humiliation. Loki wished he had listened to Gallana and Lady. It was too late now.

"You will be known as Svaoilfari from henceforth. Only your one true love will be able to free you." Laufey said

The Jotuns cheered. They had their Friesian and secret weapon. A stallion was better than a mare. He was stronger and more powerful. Their stallion was also Loki which meant he was very powerful; and he was all theirs. Nothing could stop them except for Lady or Gallana herself. What they and Loki did not know was Lady and Gallana were one and the same.

"We will go to Asgard and say we will build the wall for them with Svaoilfari in seven days. If we complete the task in that time our payment will be Lady Gallia, and Freya, along with the Sun and Moon, and our beloved casket. My sons Helblindi and Byleistr desire Freya to be their wife. Gallana is not around to stop us from taking the Sun and Moon so it will be easy to take them. The casket is rightfully ours." Laufey said

His Frost Giants roared in reply. For once they would be the greatest realm of all the realms in the universe. It was a day of triumph for Jotunheim. They had a son of Asgard; the one who was the most cunning and wise. They had Loki at his lowest and most vulnerable point, and they knew there was nothing he could do about it. They taunted and teased him knowing he could only paw at them. Then they put Loki in a cage until they were ready to use him in their great plan. They knew they would succeed because the stallion was magical. They each gave low laughs as they left poor Loki to suffer.

"Heimdall, how fares Loki in Jotunheim?" Gallana asked coming to him in her true form.

"Not well I am afraid." Heimdall replied

"I will see." Gallana said

She watched as Loki put up a small fight before Laufey had his fun with him. Gallana felt the gut wrenching pain Loki was feeling and fell to the ground clutching her stomach her sides heaving. She watched as Loki crumbled to the ground in a tight ball. When she heard the accursed name Laufey gave him she wanted to go to Jotunheim to put the Frost Giant king in his place. Then she heard Laufey's plan; Gallana would have her revenge when Laufey brought forth his proposal to Odin. When she did it would be great and terrible. Until then Loki was on his own; Gallana watched as they put him in his broken stallion form into a cage. His soul was grieving and Gallana felt the pang.

"Stay strong my son." Gallana found herself saying.

She didn't know why but it sounded right and tasted sweet on her tongue and lips. She watched as Loki's head came up and looked around. She saw his realization that she was speaking to him again and it comforted him. Loki whinnied and lay his head down content knowing Gallana would rectify all that had been done. He wanted to be there when it happened; he wanted to see Laufey and the other Frost Giant's faces as she unleashed her fury on them.

Gallana changed back into her horse form. She then went around the back way so no one would see her in case anyone had seen Loki thinking it was her. She came to the stables just in time. Thor came in and went to her stall. When he came over Thor barged in and looked in the hay for Loki. Gallana was a bit peeved and snorted to show it. Thor looked up at the Friesian mare.

"I am sorry Lady Gallia; I am just worried about Loki. I thought he would be here with you. He wasn't in his room and this is the only other place he would come to." Thor said

"Loki isn't here he went to Jotunheim in the form of a Friesian stallion." Lady Gallia spoke.

Loki lay peacefully in his cage. He had hope after hearing Gallana's voice. The Frost Giants noticed and wondered what had come over him. They tried poking and prodding the stallion but he didn't even flinch or look their way.

"Perhaps Svaoilfari has accepted there is nothing he can do so he has given up." They murmured to each other.

Loki snickered when they all left. If only they knew what he was thinking or what was in store for them. They wouldn't dare to use Loki in their plan. He would humor them and let them think he had given up. Then he would strike when they were unaware. It would be when Gallana showed up; she would break the curse Laufey had put on Loki. Then all would be right again.

"You talk!" Thor exclaimed backing away

"Of course I talk. Don't you recognize my voice?" Lady asked

"Gallana?" Thor whispered

Suddenly every horse brought its head over it stall door looking in amazement. They all bowed their heads in respect to the Friesian. She gave a sharp neigh and looked at each of them. They immediately brought their heads up and backed away.

"What did you say to them?" Thor asked

"I told them not to bow to me when they know I don't like it." Gallana said

"Why are you here?" Thor questioned

"It was the only way to be with Loki without Odin knowing." Gallana said

"That makes sense. Now why did Loki go to Jotunheim?" Thor said

"He went to protect me but now he has been caught. They call him Svaoilfari and are bringing him to build the wall your father wants built. I will make sure they don't succeed. They will know my wrath." Gallana growled

"When will this happen?" Thor asked

"Soon, Laufey will not wait long at most it will be two or three weeks. He wants to build the wall and in return get me, Freya, the Sun and the Moon. I won't let that happen though." Gallana said

"What do I do?" Thor asked

"You make sure not to tell your father about this; the last thing we need is to have a war against each other when Laufey is planning to rule all." Gallana answered

"I will make sure Father does not find out." Thor said

Then he put his fist to his chest to say he would obey Gallana and left. He locked the door after he closed it just as Loki had left it. He wanted everything to be as his brother had left it. He also wanted to get him back and he knew Gallana could do this. This comforted him as he walked back to the palace.

It had been two weeks since Loki had heard from Gallana. He no longer believed she was going to come save him. The Jotuns taunted him every day and he could do nothing to stop them. He could only twitch and flinch. He was in despair; he wondered why he had put his trust in Gallana when she had broken her promise once before. He should have known he couldn't trust her to keep her word.

Loki looked up when he heard heavy footsteps come toward him. Laufey stood before him with an evil smile on his face. He grabbed Loki's chain and pulled on it. Loki had no choice but to follow. The icy cage broke and cut him; a few shards became stuck underneath his skin. He winced and tried to pull them out. Laufey pulled him away so he couldn't take care of his wounds.

"Today is the day we go to your home Svaoilfari. We are going to build the wall and finally get what we deserve." Laufey proclaimed

Loki just looked down pitifully. He was broken down and depressed. He wanted to die rather than go and be a part of the Frost Giants' plan. He was unkempt with tangles in his mane and tail; he was muddy and dirty with cuts and bruises all over. Some were infected and needed dressed. He was in pain and agony.

Laufey chortled at him with a look of triumph on his face. He had broken this young warrior. The greatest hero of Asgard; and he was miserable. This was more than Laufey could have wished for. He yanked the chain and dragged Loki over.

"You will change me into a peddler and we will go to Asgard." Laufey said

Loki put his ears back and bit Laufey. His eyes were wide with loathing for this man and Loki wanted to cause him as much pain as he could in his weakened state. When he saw Laufey reel back in pain he nickered and laughed. Then he saw spots and red as Laufey hit his skull with a club. Loki's head bled and he was turned into his human form again. His clothes were now tattered and his hair was still just as ratty as when he was a horse.

"If you value your life you won't do that again and you will do as I say." Laufey hissed

"What does my life matter when I am treated badly?" Loki challenged

"There's still some spirit in you. Good you will need it to carry all those stones and metals." Laufey said

"You'll have to kill me first." Loki said

"If I kill you I won't have anyone to build that wall for me." Laufey said "I need you alive. Now change me magician!"

Loki just stood there his eyes stone cold and his face unreadable. He gloated to himself as Laufey tried to read him and found nothing. He smiled and gave a low laugh; a snort at the beginning. He realized he was still stronger than he thought he was. This made him a bit haughty and arrogant. He didn't realize until halfway through he was going back to horse form. He half screamed half screeched as he transformed into a stallion again. He felt a sting on his back and then felt blood pour down his sides.

"You will do as I say and you will do it NOW!" Laufey yelled a whip in his hand.

Loki changed into himself willingly and then changed Laufey into a man. Then he changed back into a stallion. Loki groaned it hurt to change in his poor state. He cursed himself for deciding to take things into his own hands. Why hadn't he listened to Gallana when she warned him? Why hadn't he turned back when he heard Lady whinnying to him? Now he was stuck here and could do nothing unless he wanted abused.

"Good now let's go." Laufey said

Before he knew it Loki was back in Asgard. Laufey made it look like Loki was healthy and strong as they entered the throne room. Odin looked up to see the stranger walk in. He stood and his guards were ready to protect their king. Odin put a hand out for them to stand down and bade the stranger and his horse to come up.

Thor saw that the horse was a Friesian stallion and knew who it was. He saw through the spell Laufey had put on his brother and had to hold back the tears. He also saw past the spell on Laufey and became angry. He wanted to rush at the Jotun king but, he knew that would do no good because his father didn't see the trick.

"Loki." Thor whispered

Loki looked up at Thor with sad pitiful eyes. Then he looked down and followed Laufey so he wouldn't be tugged and dragged. He tried to get through to Odin but the man didn't seem to respond. Loki now had his head to the ground in despair. He didn't know where he would stay or if he'd ever be freed from this state of being. He wanted Gallana and to be with Lady. A tear rolled down his face and he nickered.

"Gallana." He cried

"I am here. Do not worry I will come for you." Gallana said

Thor heard the voice as well. A smile came to his face; Gallana was going to show herself and save Loki and Asgard. Everything she had said was coming true. She really was a wise woman. Thor winked at Loki to let him know he knew as well. Loki perked up and knew he could get through this trial. Laufey could not break him anymore.

"I will wait for you; no matter how much more pain I go through, I will wait for you!" Loki said

"I hope it is not much more. Either way Laufey will have more than he bargained for." Gallana said the anger rising in her voice.

Loki shuddered at it. He had only seen miniscule parts of her anger; but she sounded menacing when she said Laufey was going to get his cake and then some. Loki didn't even try to imagine what Gallana would do. He knew she was powerful enough to destroy Asgard; he didn't want to know what she had in store for Laufey. Gallana was dangerous when she wanted to be and Loki knew it. He didn't know if he wanted to be there or not when Laufey was given his punishment. Loki would just have to wait to see what happened later on.

"You must be the stonemason who will build the wall for me." Odin said

"I am Sire." Laufey said

"What are you called?" Odin asked

"It matters not only that I am a stonemason and in your service." Laufey said

"That is fine. What is your wager and when do you think you will be done?" Odin said

"I will have it done in seven days if not less with my horse Svaoilfari. In return I want The Sun, Moon, Freya, The Casket of Ancient Winters, and Lady Gallia. If I cannot finish by then you will get my beautiful black Friesian stallion." Laufey said

"That is a high price for such a high wager but it is just." Odin said

"Then we are in agreement?" Laufey asked

"Father that is Laufey and the stallion is Loki! Can you not see it?" Thor said

"Know your place Thor; I am sorry for my son." Odin said

"It is alright he is just tired." Laufey said giving Thor the evil eye.

Thor stared straight back at him anger and determination in his eyes. He wanted to prove that the stone mason was not who he said he was. He didn't know how his father could not see through the magic and trickery. He wondered if Gallana would help him. Then he stopped and smiled; of course she would help him she cared for Loki more than anyone else.

"When can you start?" Odin asked

"I will start today. You can count on Svaoilfari to pull twice as much as anyone else." Laufey said

"Good." Odin said and let Laufey and Loki leave.

As Laufey and Loki passed the stable there was a neigh. Loki looked over and saw Lady standing at the doorway of the stable. He nickered to her and tried to turn his head. Laufey jerked the chain making him look forward. Loki's ears went flat against his head he glanced and saw Lady's ears laid back as well.

"Don't you worry Svaoilfari soon we will have that mare and you can have your fun. I'll make sure of that. We will have Friesians to spare after we put you two together." Laufey said

Loki felt sick after hearing Laufey's plan for him and his beloved Lady. It would kill her and he would not make her mate with him just because Laufey wanted it to be so. He would have thrown up if he could but in horse form he couldn't. He knew Laufey wouldn't let him change into his human form to do so he pushed the thoughts away and went on his way.

Laufey put a harness on Loki and connected it to a sled. He then heaved huge rocks onto it and had Loki pull it. Loki struggled with the pull of the weight; but he made it to the end where the stones would be stacked atop each other. Loki went back to carry more stacks of stones. When he started tiring out Laufey would whip him violently to get him to go. It was relentless and repetitive Loki wanted it to end.

The wall was halfway finished on one side. Laufey smiled knowing it would be done in three days at this rate. He would reap his reward and take over finally getting his revenge on Odin and Asgard. He could taste the sweetness of it. He would have all he wanted and more. The dream was too good to be true. Yet, it was happening. Laufey let out a laugh of triumph and smacked Loki's hindquarters making the stallion jump.

Gallana and Thor watched from a distance not liking what they saw. Thor rippled his fingers around his hammer repeatedly wanting to throw it. Gallana put her head over his shoulder to keep him from doing so. She was just as angry and was happy Thor was in front of her or she would have run out and thrashed at Laufey. The two comrades looked at each other knowing they would have to take action soon. The wall was being built too quickly; it would be done within the next two days.

"What are we going to do?" Thor asked

"On the third day right before Loki starts to carry the heavy load of stones you will go over and break the harness with your hammer. I will run out and lure him away. Laufey won't know who to go after. This will give you time to run back to the palace to safety." Gallana said

"But Laufey said seven days that still gives him time to finish the wall." Thor said

"Let me take care of that part." Gallana said

Thor didn't know what Gallana had planned but he knew she would do as she said. He also knew her plans were fool proof. She had proven this by planning things with Loki. His hammer was proof of that when it had been hidden all those years ago. Thor laughed at the ingenuity of it now. He was beaming with pride knowing his great-great-great-great-great grandmother could do anything.

The second day passed and the wall was almost done. Loki had finished the second half of one side and the other half on the second side. Odin was becoming worried; he knew no one would be happy when it was finished including those who were in the bargain. He wished he had never banished Gallana so she could solve this problem. He would have asked Loki to help but Loki was nowhere to be found. He was worried about that; Loki always returned after going to the stables to see Lady Gallia. This time he didn't. Odin wondered if something had happened or if he had taken to living there and was just hiding.

The day had come. Thor and Gallana were hyped up on adrenaline. They waited for the dawn to come when Laufey would hitch Loki up to the huge sled and put the gigantic rocks on it. They saw Laufey walk out with the wretched looking horse behind him. It was time. Loki would finally be free and Laufey would be revealed for who he was.

When the stones were finally piled on Thor ran out and smashed his hammer on the chain link releasing Loki. He then ran as fast as he could back to the palace. Lady ran out and caught the stallion's attention; he ran alongside her and they galloped to the forest. Lady took the harness off of Loki and led him to a willow tree.

Laufey was infuriated the snobby little prince Thor had released his stallion and then the Friesian mare came and took him away. The Jotun king didn't know who to go after and now both perpetrators were gone. He cursed himself and pounded the ground. Both sides of the wall fell down and Laufey yelled out in rage. He had to build the wall by himself now. It would take days, months in fact without Loki to help. Laufey started building the stones ripping his muscles as he lifted and carried them.

"Loki run!" Gallana shouted

Loki ran after the mare and whinnied to her. She whinnied back in reply. The conversation was long and fulfilling for the both of them

"Why did you save me?" Loki asked

"Loki don't you recognize me?" Lady asked

"Gallana?" Loki asked

"Yes, I said I would come for you. I have been with you this whole time." Gallana said relieved she could finally be herself with Loki.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Loki queried

"I couldn't have Odin find out." Gallana said

"Good point; still you could have said something. Thor apparently knew." Loki said

"He wanted to get you out and was worried about you. Besides how else was I supposed to un-harness you? Odin would have found out." Gallana said

"Point taken again." Loki said

"Do you see the willow over to our right?" Gallana asked

"Yes." Loki said

"We're headed there. It is secluded and Laufey won't be able to see us." Gallana said

The two Friesians raced to the willow. They turned and could see everything that transpired around them. The laughed as they watched Laufey hauling the stones to rebuild the wall after he had toppled it over. Neither stopped until their sides ached; then they spent hours under the willow tree.

Loki and Gallana finally took human form. Gallana was in a beautiful white dress; Loki was in his balck and green apparel all tattered and torn. They lay against the willow tree happy to be together again. Loki held Gallana in his arms and smiled down at her; she was looking up smiling at him. Loki kissed his lifelong love on the forehead. He shifted and winced.

"Augh!" He said in pain

"You're hurt!" Gallana said

"It's just a few bruises." Loki grimaced

"No, you've been hurt badly and I should have taken care of it long ago. Let me see." Gallana said

"What?" Loki asked

"I need to see your wounds so I can dress them." Gallana said

"But that would require me to totally undress! I can't do that in front of you!" Loki said

"Loki I bathed you as a child and if Odin hadn't banned me I would get your towel ready for you and have your clothes set out for you. I would also take care of any wounds you received in battle or from anything else. Now do as I say." Gallana said

Loki hesitated and then did as he was told. He had deep cuts and gashes everywhere. Some were infected terribly. He still had the ice shards in his shoulders and the lashes on his back were puss filled. He had cuts on his arms and legs and all over his torso from spears and sharp sticks jabbing him. His head was matted and there were a few gashes there as well. If he hadn't been immortal Loki would be dead by now.

Gallana was overwhelmed with compassion and hurt as she saw what the Frost Giants had done to Loki. Tears came to her eyes as she pulled out the ice shards and brought out the infection. She used a spell to draw it out so there would be less pain. She sutured Loki's shoulders and moved on to his torso salving and mending the cuts and scratches there. Next were his legs which were mainly bruised. She wove and enchantment and the bruises were gone and his legs were relaxed. Gallana finally came to Loki's back; she chanted the same spell she had for his other infected injuries but Loki still screamed. Gallana started crying hearing him cry out in anguish but she steadied on. When all the infection was gone Gallana touched Loki's back and spoke strange ancient words closing the gashes.

"You may put your clothes back on now Loki." Gallana said turning away.

Loki grabbed Gallana and held her close letting her cry into his chest. She stayed there for fifteen minutes letting her soul cry out after seeing the cruelty of Laufey. Then she stood up and gave Loki his privacy planning what she would do to Laufey for treating her boy like that. It would not be easy or simple but, hard and even crueler than what the Jotun had done to the young prince. She would make sure of it. Loki broke Gallana from her trance when he touched her shoulder to let her know he was suitable enough for her to turn around.

She turned and saw he had mended his clothes. Gallana's eyes were puffy and red. A few tears ran down her cheeks. Loki wiped them away and smiled at Gallana. She turned away and Loki grabbed her chin with his fore finger and turned her to face him. Then he kissed her softly but firmly on the lips.

It was long and passionate yet, tender. Gallana had never been kissed in such a way; nor had she felt so strongly about anyone. She had been married before since she lived forever and her spouses were all human; only her first husband was immortal and that had come at a price. She had cursed him after finding out he had become immortal. None of them had made her feel the love Loki did.

This thought went through her mind and she started feeling guilty. She wasn't supposed to feel that way. She had a family with one of her late husbands; his name was Antiquis. She met him in Rome when she had been banished from Asgard. He was killed by his cousin who happened to be Gaius Julius Caesar; along with almost all her children. She mourned for Antiquis profusely but, now that didn't seem to matter to her. She was ready to cry again when Loki brought her closer to him and rubbed her back.

"Whatever it is that is troubling you let it wash away for a little while." Loki's voice echoed in Gallana's mind

Gallana relaxed and let herself succumb to her feelings. She felt safe and comforted by Loki. After what he had done for her she felt she was in his debt. If she could she would see if she could stay in Asgard. She could be with Loki and make sure he didn't go through pain for her ever again.

When they broke apart Gallana was breathless. Loki was star struck and started swaying. Gallana grabbed him and supported him as they walked back to the willow tree. Loki leaned against it while Gallana concentrated on breathing evenly. They knew they both had feelings for each other. Now they wondered how they would explain it to everyone.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here for long and then I will be at Laufey's discretion. He is not kind." Loki said

"We left as Friesians and Laufey will think we will be here for days since you followed me." Gallana smiled coyly.

Loki smiled at her knowing what she was playing at. He had always been amazed at Gallana's intelligence; it was unmatched by anyone. He had always liked this about her because she had wit and wisdom, and was whimsical. He was the same way and wanted someone who he could relate to. Gallana was that and more to him.

"Why don't we make his thoughts true?" Loki said

"I had the same idea." Gallana said

Then the couple changed into Friesians again.

Laufey was sweating and feeling sick. It had been four days since he had seen his stallion. He cursed the mare for ruining his plans. He was barely halfway through the first half of the wall. It was almost dawn of the eighth day and the Friesians still hadn't come back. He looked out towards the meadow where the horses had gone. He saw two shadows coming up then he looked at the sky. There was still time.

Then the shadows stopped and stayed where they were. Laufey had a cold sweat if the Friesians didn't come back he wouldn't get the beloved casket back or the two horse. His sons would be disappointed and he would not have control of day and night. He had to get those horses back to the wall so he could finish it in time.

Laufey ran out to the field to the shadows. He stopped I his tracks when he saw who it was. His face paled and his eyes had fear in them. In front of him stood Loki and Gallana stony faced. He backed away as they walked towards him. He knew he was stuck in a rock and a hard place now. He couldn't get out of the mess he had made this time.

Gallana and Loki changed into their Friesian forms and kept walking towards Laufey. He gulped as they slowly encroached upon him. He turned and ran just in time to see the first rays of the sun. He cursed and ran to the wall. The Friesians cornered him and he put his hands in front of his face as if to guard himself.

The doors opened and Odin walked out with Frigga, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three towing in foot. Odin stopped in amazement looking at the two Friesians. He blinked and wiped his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. Then he looked at Laufey and his gaze darkened. Thor stood next to him and smiled.

"Do you see them all clearly now Father?" Thor asked

"Yes, and punishment must be given." Odin said

"If punishment is given it should be given to your bratty son for letting my stallion Loki…." Laufey said

"The spell is broken Laufey go home before you get in more trouble." Gallana said

She was back in her human form as was Loki. Laufey's disguise was gone as well. Laufey was angry at this once again this woman had meddled with his plans to rule the universe. He looked at her and raised his arm to slap her. Loki started getting in the way as it came down and stopped when he saw Gallana. Laufey's arm stopped short and he backed away.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gallana said one arm engulfed in flame.

She became all fire and approached Laufey slowly. The flames kept her form; except her hair which spouted every which way. Laufey started sweating under the heat. Gallana stood and raised her arm as if to strike. She didn't feel any mercy for the man that had hurt her love.

Loki looked worried and looked back at his father. Odin shook his head to say he had no answer. Loki realized he would have to get in the way to stop the woman who had taken care of him and watched over him his whole life thus far.

"Gallana." Loki whispered

"You know what I could do. One lick of this flame and you'll be a puddle Laufey. Or, I could use your own talent and turn you to ice. That or take my true form so you just disappear." Gallana said

She changed into a moving ice sculpture with angular features her hair now jutting icicles. She was a glittering prism of crystal ice. Then she became pure light. She was an eye blinding glowing white figure growing brighter by the minute.

Laufey and the rest except for Loki covered their eyes. Loki was somehow able to withstand the brightness and saw Gallana at her full glory. He looked around him as everyone shielded themselves. He saw Laufey whimpering as he crouched like a scared toddler on the ground. Loki felt sorrow and mercy for this man and wanted to set him free. Loki touched Gallana's shoulder so she turned towards him.

Loki saw that Gallana's eyes were even pure light. She still had the contours to make her face and body but, her eyes were the most detailed. When the light hit them they showed all the colors in them. He became fascinated with them and almost lost his train of thought.

"Gallana, he has done no harm and did not finish the wall in time. Just let Laufey go back to Jotunheim; he hasn't broken the truce." Loki said

Gallana smiled at Loki and changed into her human form. Loki sighed relieved that his words hit true. For once he was happy about his silver tongue. It had stopped the inevitable; Gallana had calmed down. There was no need to worry anymore. Loki didn't want to see Gallana get that angry again; it scared him a bit. He hadn't seen anyone get that angry ever and hoped never to again.

"Loki is right. You didn't finish the wall so you cannot take anything; but you may go home with your life, this time." Gallana said

Laufey nodded and ran to the portal to go back home. Loki watched him as Gallana walked away into the stables. Loki looked back when he noticed she was not there, and ran after her when he saw she was going to the stables. He waved back to the audience behind him as they looked quizzically at the odd couple. When Loki reached the stable he kept Sun and "Lady" in, he saw Gallana smiling as she fed Sun an apple.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Why did you come here?" Loki asked

"It is the best place." Gallana said

"The best place for what?" Loki asked

"Loki, I'm pregnant." Gallana smiled

"Do you mean it?" Loki asked

He rushed at Gallana and lifted her up twirling her around happily before he kissed her. Loki couldn't be happier. His mouth pressed against Gallana's as it reciprocated his every movement. Loki knew he would have to have Heimdall secretly marry them. It was against the law to have a child with a woman unless you were married.

"I will have to change back into my Friesian form; it is a foal." Gallana said after the kiss was broken.

"Yes, I know. We will still need to go to Heimdall though." Loki said.

"I know but, I don't want Odin to know; that means Thor can't know." Gallana said

"But, I want him to be my best man. I can understand not letting Fandral know but Thor?" Loki said

"Then Sif and Frigga will be there and Hogun." Gallana said

"Deal. We must get married now though while Father is preoccupied with Jotunheim." Loki said

"That is very wise. Thor, Frigga, Sif get Hogun." Gallana said

"Yes, Milady." Sif said leaving

"I will tell Volstagg to watch over the gate so Heimdall can come here." Loki said

"I would prefer getting married under the Willow Tree." Gallana said

"I want Sun to be there."

"I will have him ready."

"Good."

"Hurry before people start wondering and Fandral finds out!"

Loki left as Hogun and Sif entered. Gallana unlatched the door to Sun's stall and led him out. Thor and Frigga were in their royal regalia while Sif and Hogun snapped their fingers to get ready. They couldn't wait to be present at this happy moment for Loki and Gallana.

Gallana fixed her dress making sure it was clean and un-tattered. She did her hair up in an intricate array of braids and curls that made a perfect bun. There were diamonds scattered in it; or so it seemed they were actually fireflies. They also made her necklace, earrings, a beautiful bracelet, and glittered her face.

Loki entered with Heimdall and stopped mid walk. He was stunned by the way Gallana looked. He thought he was looking at an angel and was in Valhalla. He finally smiled and walked over to his betrothed. He took her by the elbows and looked down at her proudly lifting her chin up with his forefinger.

"How do I look?" Gallana smiled nervously

"You look like a queen." Loki said breathlessly

Gallana looked down and breathed out a laugh. She knew everything would be fine now. She and Loki would be together after years of waiting. She kept the tears back now was not the time to cry; not yet. Gallana told the fireflies on her face to fly away so she could lay her head on Loki's chest. She embraced him and looked into his eyes; they were a crystal blue at the moment. She started falling into them when Loki coughed registering Gallana's thoughts and how little time they had for their dream to come true.

"Hurry before Father finds out." Loki whispered

"We made it to the Willow Tree in seven minutes as Friesians it may take us longer if we walk." Gallana said

"No, we can fly there. Sun will run alongside us." Loki replied

"Hurry Odin is coming." Heimdall said

Everyone rushed out as Odin came in looking for the heroes. When he saw no one he wondered where they could be. He looked around dumbfounded that such a large group could get away so quickly. Why were they hiding from him? He left thinking, perhaps Gallana didn't want to see him after what had happened and let everything be.

Loki, Gallana, and their privileged guests were under the willow tree. Heimdall was speaking as they looked into each other's eyes intently. They clasped hands trying to concentrate on what Heimdall was saying.

"Your love will be tried by many whom rather you would be apart. In order for it to endure you must stay in constant contact with one another far or near. You may be separated for a time but your love will always bring you back together until you meet each other for a final time; then no one can separate you." Heimdall said "Do you take each other forever to be husband and wife for eternity through desolation and frutility?"

"I do so and treasure and hold thee forever." Gallana and Loki said together

Loki brought out a ring he had made himself just for the occasion and for Gallana herself. It was of the purest diamond; shaped like a rose with the middle a heart. It was pure gold and dazzled; it would never rust or lose its luster. When the moon hit the diamond perfectly it would glow with pure white light brightly. It represented everything Gallana was.

Gallana brought out a pure gold ring with an inscription in the ancient language. It would only become English when in the hands of the right person. Gallana had kept it for a long time; it had been meant for her first husband but something held her back from giving it to him. She realized why soon after. She felt that Loki deserved it though. He held the key to her heart.

"I cherish thee forever." Loki whispered

"My heart will always be thine." Gallana said so only Loki could hear.

They put the rings on each other and kissed. Happy tears rolled down their faces and melted with the kiss. They knew nothing would come between their love again. They may have to be apart every once in a while because of duties or something separating them but they would always find each other again.

Sif and Frigga hugged the bride and cried joyously. Thor clapped Loki on the back in congratulations and Hogun had a huge smile on his face for once. Volstagg (Loki and Gallana had decided he should be there because he would be saddened if he wasn't) gave Loki a huge hug and bowed to Gallana. Heimdall smiled and bid them farewell and a long wonderful life together before he went back to the gate.

Loki jumped on Sun and lifted Gallana onto his lap. He then told Sun to start galloping. They rode off towards the sun which was setting; it made the sky red like Sun. Everyone waved and Gallana threw the bouquet before they had gone too far. Sif caught it and smiled.

"I wish we could go somewhere else for our honeymoon since it would be too obvious if we went back to the willow tree." Loki said

"We can and I know just the place." Gallana said

Loki cocked an eyebrow and then looked in front of him. He saw something that looked like a mirage. He started to slow Sun down but Gallana clicked for the Mustang to go faster. Loki became worried he didn't know what the glass like wall in front of them was and didn't want to get hurt. He closed his eyes as the stallion raced on; there was a rush of wind and then everything was calm as Loki opened his eyes.

He found himself and Gallana in a beautiful green meadow. There was a light breeze but everything was peaceful. It was like a utopia of sorts. It seemed Gallana, Loki, and Sun wee the only living creatures there. He was awestruck and had nothing to say for once. He wondered how such a place existed. It was a haven and sanctuary that brought Loki joy; he wanted to live in this Eden forever.

Loki slowly dismounted looking about at the surroundings. There was a waterfall falling into a pool; the mountain that sustained the water was far off in the distance. All was green with a forest surrounding the meadow. A cool breeze whispered in the grass in a lullaby. The water crashed down like thunder yet also sounded like a trickle. Loki breathed in the fresh scent of spring and almost fell down to the strong aroma of new life.

He reached up and gently lifted Gallana off of Sun and set her down. He was about to ask his newly wedded wife how she had brought them here, but he knew the answer. He then opened his mouth to ask how she thought of coming to the serene haven when Gallana answered "This is my home where I first came and have always lived and loved. I took it away from Earth and all other places so it would be safe and preserved."

Loki nodded in understanding. His room and the stables had been his sanctuary for the longest time. They were the only places he found solace. Now he had Gallana; she would stay with him forever. They were now inseparable as man and wife. Loki would hold Gallana forever for as long as possible every waking moment. He didn't want her to leave his side ever again.

Loki kissed Gallana on the lips to which she reciprocated the same action. It was hard yet gentle full of passion and love. It was happiness and contentment all at the same time. The couple couldn't be happier. Nothing could tear them apart from each other while in this haven. It was paradise and more. It was Heaven.

Loki laid Gallana down and then lay down besides her holding her hand in a strong protective grip like armor; that was soft enough to be a butterfly's wing. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the grass and water, listening to the shimmering thunder of the waterfall feeling the greatness of the mountain, and the enclosure of the trees. He heard the wind making a symphony as it glided through the leaves and blades of the flora around him and Gallana.

Gallana started recalling a prophecy she had given; it went with the memory of bearing two sons although she couldn't quite remember the first. All she remembered was yelling out a name Lokane or something to that effect. When her children were taken away she said in third person "Let it be known by Gallana- Mother Nature to all who shall know her. She shall see her firstborn and they shall be united for eternity. He shall have no father but be hers just the same. They will live in happiness and splendor when their final meeting shall come. All shall bow down to them. They shall be unconquerable once they are one." Then the prophecy left her just as quickly. Mother Nature shook her head wondering who the man could be and then closed her eyes forgetting the memory. She relaxed knowing she and Loki could never be parted. She laid her head on her loves shoulder and smiled breathing out a sigh of relaxation and peace.

Loki and Gallana spent a week in their new home. Then Gallana felt it was time for her to change into her horse form so her and Loki's foal could be born healthy and strong. She wanted to stay in the Eden forever with Loki, but she knew they could not. Sooner or later they would have to go back so no one would worry.

"Loki it is time." Gallana told Loki dismayed

"Now?" Loki asked

"Yes, if our son is to be healthy and strong." Gallana said

"How do you know our foal is a colt?"Loki asked

"I know everything; besides I can see into the future. I sense it also." Gallana smiled

"That's right." Loki laughed

Loki and Gallana bathed in the pool and then prepared to go back to Asgard. Once they had everything and were dressed Gallana changed into her Friesian mare form. Loki called to Sun and jumped on his back so as to not disturb Gallana and the life growing inside of her. He opened the portal himself; he had learned the first night of the honeymoon. Gallana had told him while they sat by a fire waiting for roasted rabbit.

"If you practice while we sleep I'll go to the other side of the meadow into the forest. You won't be able to catch me." Gallana warned

"I wouldn't dare." Loki said

He tried it the last half hour of waiting for the meat and had the charm down in fifteen minutes. He shut the gate and nestled close to Gallana for the rest of the night. They held tight to each other never letting go. Both had a peaceful sleep.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked

"Yes, let's be off. I will miss Drulic." Gallana said looking behind her.

"We will return and stay." Loki replied returning Gallana's pangs of leaving.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Loki entered Asgard with his two horses. He slid off of Sun and changed into his Friesian form. The three horses entered the royal stables and went to their stalls. Sun went to his and Loki and Gallana went into her old stall. It was big enough for two horses even three if there were a smaller one. They were glad they could share.

"Sun come join us." Loki called

"Nay, my lord it is not suitable for another to be with two mates lest there be a brawl." Sun said

"Fair enough but come to visit when it pleases you." Loki said

"I shall." Sun replied

Thor burst through the doors and ran to the last stall as soon as he heard the neighs and whickers. He stopped by Sun's stall for a moment and patted his neck giving him and apple. Once Thor reached the stall where the two Friesians were he leapt over and grabbed both their necks happily.

"You've returned! Mother will be so happy!" Thor exclaimed

"Does Father know of this?" Loki asked

"Nay. Nor shall he if anyone can help it; Fandral found out and was very displeased he was not invited. We had to plead with him not to tell the All-Father." Thor said

"Tell Fandral we are sorry he could not come, but we knew he would not be able to keep quiet about it long." Gallana said

"I shall try. It may be better if you tell him yourself though." Thor answered

"Summon him to the stables then." Gallana said

"Gallana, my love is that wise?" Loki asked

"Yes, besides I believe we can win him by letting him care for us while we wait the year out for our colt." Gallana said

"You know what gender your foal will be already?" Thor asked amazedly

"Yes, my dear young man." Gallana said

"That's impossible." Thor muttered

"Gallana is very intelligent and knows much. Why would she not know what our child would be? She was able to sneak in here without Father knowing." Loki said proudly "I must say I do have the best wife in all the realms."

"Don't boast Loki." Gallana said nipping at Loki's ear.

Loki shook his head at this and snorted, as he pawed the stable floor. Then he nuzzled his nose under Gallana's chin and lifted it up in rebuttal. She reciprocated to this by rubbing her forehead against his. Then they were silent with their eyes closed. They listened to each other's breaths and fell into the rhythm of the sound.

All the while Thor had been watching. He left when he felt suffocated by the love the horses were showing towards each other. It would be better to get Fandral and leave them alone than to just sit there looking at the couple make eyes at each other. It was sickening to him for he did not yet understand what it was like to be in love.

"Dear-heart are you sure you will be able to stay in Friesian form for one year?" Gallana asked Loki

"Yes, I know I can." Loki replied

"You have court and other certain duties though." Gallana said

"It is only a year. They do not need me that much anyways." Loki justified

"Much can happen in just one year." Gallana rebutted

"True, but I can manage it as well as others." Loki said

"I know you can. You adjust better than others when you are away for a space of time. You are right, everything will be fine." Gallana said

The horses turned when they heard footsteps coming their way. Fandral and Thor were walking their way. Fandral seemed to be gliding more than walking. In his eyes was hurt and distrust. Thor just shrugged as he walked nonchalantly towards Loki and Gallana. Both young men seemed restless and excited as they walked towards the Friesians.

"Now you decide to talk to me?" Fandral accused

"We are sorry we didn't invite you to our wedding." Gallana said

"That's no excuse; Loki I'm one of your best friends and you leave me out?" Fandral exclaimed

"We wanted to we really did." Loki said

"Then why didn't you?" Fandral asked hurt

"Would you have been able to keep it a secret?" Gallana asked

Fandral stopped to think and then said "No, I would have shouted it to the world."

"Exactly, we have a proposition for you though." Loki said

"What is it?" Fandral asked

"We would like you to care for us for the year until the foal comes; then you can take care of all three of us." Gallana said

"If you are willing to accept; it will make up for you missing out on our marriage." Loki said

"Of course I will! That is more than enough to make up for not being able to attend your ceremony." Fandral said

"Then it is settled. Fandral we will be in your care from now on." Gallana said.

With that Fandral started his very important and gratifying duty of caring for the two great Friesians. He felt very noble and honored to be able to do so; even if the horses were his friends. Everyone envied Fandral a bit for his task so put upon him. All the Asgardians had dreamed of looking after the Friesians.

Loki and Gallana would snicker at this knowing they had the best caretaker in Asgard. They loved when others came to visit; but especially if it was their friends. Life was peaceful for the most part. Loki was soon called back to his regular duties though and sometimes had to leave which he hated. He didn't like being parted from his wife, and he hoped life wouldn't get too busy so he couldn't be there for the birth of his first child.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It started when Odin wondered where Loki was. He needed him to build the wall so it was strong and sturdy. He also asked after Gallana hoping he could ask forgiveness. When he did not see her he thought she had left again. . He asked Loki about her but he only stuttered a reply that he needed to check on Sun or some other horse. Then young maidens would come to visit Loki hoping she would be his bride. One Sigyn very much so wanted to be with Loki. He told her no he was with another, but Sigyn persisted.

She followed Loki to the stables one day to pester him about being with his mar more than at court where he should be. She saw him change into change into his Friesian form and stayed a ways back wondering why he did so. Following Loki in Sigyn saw him trot towards the last stable where his mare was. When she looked in she saw that Lady Gallia was quite big. It dawned on Sigyn why Loki said he was with another but she could not believe it was this horse.

"A horse; you fell in love with a horse?" Sigyn burst out

Fandral and the two Friesians looked up in surprise. Fandral barred the way for Sigyn to get into the stall as she marched over. Loki and Gallana did not like being bothered; and Gallana was becoming quite ornery as of late she was in her sixth month and hurting quite badly. It felt like she had twins instead of just one foal. She was complaining to Loki about it.

"You should not be here." Fandral said

"But the man is in love with his mare! So much so he changed into a stallion so he could be with her and have a family!" Sigyn screamed

"It isn't what it seems." Loki answered

"Then why are you with Lady Gallia?" Sigyn questioned

"She is my wife." Loki said

"She's not your wife she's a horse; she can't be your wife." Sigyn retorted

"Silence young one!" Gallana's voice echoed as she reared

"Gallana, I am sorry. I did not know." Sigyn immediately curtsied

"It is alright. I am just tired and cannot take loud noises anymore. Loki and I are married; we married six months ago when we found out I was pregnant with our colt. He you as the horse Laufey brought when he was disguised as a stonemason." Gallana explained

"You have been keeping this from Odin the whole time?" Sigyn asked

"Yes, and you'll not breathe a word of it to him if you value our friendship. If Odin were to find out he would be furious. As you know this is not normal and is forbidden in most cases." Gallana said

"Don't you trust him? He is very wise, and he is your father Loki." Sigyn said

"I know, but he still isn't fond of Gallana and would only be fine with her for a little while. He would never have agreed with Gallana's and my marriage. That is the reason we have not told him and I escape here so often. I want to be with my beloved." Loki said

"Do you understand now why it is kept such a secret? I would have been to the wedding but everyone knew I would not be able to keep quiet about it for long. Now I take care of Loki and Gallana. I let them out in the early morning and late at night to exercise; then I groom them and make sure the stable is clean so they will be comfortable. No one must know of them." Fandral said

"Promise us you won't tell Odin or anyone else." The three conspirators asked

"I promise." Sigyn said

Then she left without a word. Everyone sighed a breath of relief but they were still tense because they didn't know if Sigyn could keep her promise. This upset Gallana more and the foal seemed to sense it kicking and moving around in her womb. It caused her great discomfort and she had to lie down.

Loki became worried and laid down besides her wrapping his neck around her. His muzzle was by her stomach and he nuzzled it whispering calm words and hushing the young one within. The movement stopped and Gallana relaxed. She fell asleep to the rhythm of Loki's breathing. He looked at her worry in his eyes. He bid Fandral leave saying he would keep watch and call if there was need of his friend.

Loki watched over Gallana for the rest of the night. His eyes finally drooped shut at dawn. He did not stir when Gallana awoke and stood up to shake herself. Nor did he awake when Fandral came to exercise them. It was mid – afternoon when Loki finally opened his eyes. He looked around blearily and then stood shaking his head.

"It is good to see you up. Fandral and I thought you would sleep the whole day away." Gallana said

"I was up all night watching over you to make sure nothing else disturbed you." Loki answered

"I know, thank you." Gallana said

Loki only nodded too tired to say anything more. Gallana walked over and nuzzled him as she gave a whicker. He returned the gesture with a low neigh. Loki and Gallana stood facing each other in their Friesian forms letting the quiet take over.

Odin suddenly stepped in and looked at the two horses; amazement and some suspicion in his eyes. These two could not be Loki and Gallana, but they were the only two Friesians who had been known to exist in Asgard. He looked at them both trying to decide if it were true or not. Odin had been hearing rumors that this was why Loki would rush out and become nervous as of late.

Loki had not been himself as of late. Watching the rays of the sun go by, and not at all as confident or counseling as he usually was. Sometimes his sentences didn't even make sense. It was strange for him not to be quick witted and a bit teasing.

Odin was about to investigate more when he had a bewildered look in his eyes and turned away. He left the stables saying to himself that there was nothing there. He passed Fandral who bowed to him; he didn't even glance at him he just went on into the great hall and throne room.

"What was that all about?" Fandral asked

"Odin almost found us out." Gallana said

"We need to put wards up so he will not find us." Loki added

"Why didn't he find you this time?" Fandral asked

"Gallana will answer that for I have not the answer. It is not something I have skills in yet." Loki said

"I gave him some memory loss and then cast a ward on us so the stall looked empty an dun used." Gallana said

"Ah, you do realize what this means now don't you?" Fandral asked

"It means I will have to be in human form more often, and I must learn how to do that invisibility or disappearing spell." Loki replied

"I am sorry I have made it so you cannot be with me as often as you had liked. I was hoping Odin would not find out. It seems someone has followed either you or Fandral; illusive and discreet as you were to keep hidden when you came here." Gallana said

"I shall find the perpetrator." Fandral said

"I will master the skill to put up wards." Loki said

"Loki can you not divide yourself so there is a mirage of you? Why do you not do that with a human form of yourself? No one will know the difference unless they went through you. You are talented enough to make sure that does not happen are you not?" Gallana asked

"Yes, I could do that then no one would suspect anything." Loki answered

"Well done. Now for me to hunt down the one who spied on us." Fandral said

He quickly fed and groomed the Friesians and then went off quickly to find the troublemaker. He needn't have looked far for the imp was hiding behind the tack room. He was peeping through a small hole in the wood underneath a huge saddle made for a massive draft horse.

The boy soon came out once the coast was clear and stayed low as he quickly made his way to the stall Loki and Gallana were kept in. Once there he peeked his head over to see the two great horses. He wondered why they would keep their identities a secret from everyone else. It made no sense they were just horses after all; special horses, but horses none the less. He jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Balder, what are you doing here?!" Loki said

"I..I just came to see the two Friesians brother." Balder said looking around frightened

Alder saw no sign of Loki at first then when he looked at the stallion Balder saw it change until Loki was standing before him. Balder's eyes went wide and he backed away for a bit. Then he stopped and looked at his older brother as his lip began to tremble.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just thought it was curious that there were still two Friesians in our presence. I told mother and she said to keep quiet about it. There were many of her chamber maids around though. Soon people started asking me about the two black horses I saw. Amora finally went to Father telling him that Gallana was still here in horse form pregnant and that it was your child so you must be the other Friesian. This was the reason you were hardly ever seen and left quickly when you were. I didn't know it would cause trouble and the All Father would come to see for himself." Balder said his head bent low.

Loki lifted Balder's chin up and smiled at him. There was no anger in his face; nor disappointment or sadness. Balder smiled seeing his brother was not upset with him. Loki was always kind to Balder. He seemed to understand what the young prince had to deal with. This was the reason the brothers were so close.

"I am not mad at you little one. It is just important that Gallana and I are kept a secret because Father would not be happy about it. First he would say that Gallana is much older than I and then he would accuse of having a child out of wedlock. The first might be true, but I feel it is not. The second part is not true; we are married. Father would not agree with this either because, he is not fond of Gallana and she is supposedly our grandmother. It is a very complicated and delicate situation. If Father were to learn of this he would ban Gallana for a final time, and she would not be able to return. Then we would be separated forever." Loki said

"I will keep your secret. You can count on me to. Father is rebuking and reprimanding Amora as we speak. She will not hear word of this again." Balder said

"I know I can trust you Balder you are one of my best friends. No one except Gallana and Mother come before you." Loki said

"What about Thor, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral? And your Father?" Gallana said startling both boys.

"Balder is equal to them. I do hold Father in high esteem as well." Loki answered

"May I touch you Lady Gallana?" Balder asked

"Of course you may." Gallana said taken aback by the use of her name.

No one had called her by any title for a very long time. Most wanted to call her a queen so they would call her Highness, Majesty, Excellency, or some high degree like that. She would stop them before they could go much farther saying she was no more royalty than they were. She acted as an equal for the most part. Gallana hated being treated so highly just because she was Mother Nature. When Balder said her name though, it was out of respect rather than forced out. Most people did have to force it out, used it too often, or used it sarcastically. This was the reason she did not like titles. This time she did not object since Balder used it with reverence, adoration, and kindness.

As the young boy came to rub her velvety forehead and muzzle, Gallana decided he could call her by her titled name. She would give him the same respect Balder gave her in return. It was only fitting he be treated as well as she. Gallana made sure to be Balder's guardian from then on when Loki could not be.

"Thank you Gallana." Balder said "And thank you Loki for letting me come so near. I think if Gallana were my wife I would be wary of who approached her; even my most trusted family."

"I do not mind. I know you will do my beloved no harm." Loki said "Come whenever you feel you want, or when you have time. Come with Fandral if it pleases you."

Balder's face lit up and he jumped whooping for joy. He was hardly ever so privileged since he was one of the younger sons of Odin. Loki was the only one who let him act freely. He liked Loki best for this reason. He knew he should not have favorites, but Balder could not help it when Loki treated him as an equal. He beamed with pride and happiness now that he knew he could visit his brother and sister-in-law whenever he pleased. He relished the thought of taking care of them in their regal Friesian forms.

The young prince turned and ran to tell Fandral the news. He made sure to close the barn doors so no one could get in easily. He did not notice Amora standing in the shadows as he passed.

She was livid with rage. This boy had made trouble for her. After she had heard the tale she went to Odin; he went to check and saw nothing. She was punished for the Balder's discovery because the two people in their guises hid from Odin. Amora was not one to be reprimanded or toiled with. She would get Balder and prove to Odin there were two Friesians in the stables, and they were Loki and Gallana. She would take vengeance on all of them. She knew exactly how too. It would be ill fate for the Asgardian princes and the woman of everything natural. Amora would make sure of it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The time finally came for Loki and Gallana's foal to be born. Fandral decided to stay behind, but Balder wanted to be there to help. Loki was unsure of this until Gallana nodded. She saw that Balder would be persistent and find a way to be there no matter what. He was clever that way; besides Gallana had a feeling she and Loki would be in need of him during her labor.

The pains had started. At first it was a light kick and then there was much thrashing about as the foal tried to break free from his encasement. All the while Gallana was laying down sweating trying to stay calm. She let out a small moan and then it became a screech. Loki was nestled around her and became startled at his wife's agitation. The scream startled him so he started up, but he remained and did his best to comfort Gallana, and ease her pain.

He muttered charms and wards praying that his wife and child would not be harmed. Balder stroked the mare and patted the stallion assuring them all would be well. No one was sure though; Gallana had been in labor for six hours and still there was nothing but excruciating pain for her. She would turn her head and whinny; she even screamed out in her human voice as tears streamed down her long face.

Loki finally went into his human form and held Gallana's head while Balder wiped her down with water. There was nothing either of them could do to help; both their strengths were spent and Gallana was faltering as she breathed heavily. The foal seemed to hardly move inside her now.

Gallana's eyes were closed when they suddenly shot open. She looked at Loki and said "Get your knife." Loki stared at her and said "What?" Balder with calculating eyes asked "Is it for the foal?" "Yes." Gallana said "Loki get out your knife." Loki's face had terror on it.

How could his wife say this?

"No!"

"Loki if you do not Sleipnir will die! He has eight legs instead of four. He cannot be born naturally as Regalia was."

"But you could die."

"I can't die we all know that. But our son will if you do not do this; he will disappear once he is dead. When that happens you will wish you had never heard me cry. A mother's cry for her lost children is one of the most unbearable sounds to hear; the only other time you hear a wail like that is when her spouse is gone. Now get out your knife and I will guide as to what to do. Balder you will help."

Loki nodded and readied his knife. He waited for what was next. Balder stood by him with wide eyes. Both waited for their commander to give them orders.

"Balder get some straw and wood and lay it on the ground. Then get a cold bucket of water." Gallana said

Balder did so placing everything down gently and far away from his mistress. He awaited more orders while Loki watched. Realization hit him like a battering ram; he knew what to do next. Loki set the wood and straw on fire; he then place his knife into it until it was red hot. He turned to Balder.

"Go to her head and hold it down." Loki commanded

Balder immediately went and took hold of Gallana's head securing it against his chest. He watched as Loki came near with the glowing knife. Tears pricked the young man's' eyes as he knelt down by his beloved wife. He wasn't sure if he could do this. "Loki, do it.!" Gallana whispered as they both felt the colt's life ebbing away.

Loki closed his eyes and opened them before putting one hand on his lady mare's side and bringing his knife down across her belly. He heard a terrible unearthly screech as the knife slashed through to where their young child was. Then there was a sigh and a little whinny. Loki heard a response and grabbed his and Gallana's son from the deep gap he had made.

Gallana then led him through the process of what should be done; when it was over Loki used the same spell Gallana had used to heal his wounds. He knew though that she would have the scar forever. He cried over this until Gallana reached over and ruffled his hair.

"It is a small price to have our little Sleipnir with us my dear Loki." She said softly

All the while Balder was holding the little colt and gently brushing him. When he saw Gallana get up and Loki change back into his stallion form he released the young horse. The young boy watched as the little horse tried to get up.

At first it was very hard for the foal to get up because of his eight legs; but once he became accustomed to them he stood. He wobbled a bit before finding his balance and finally walked to his mother. Balder went and helped him find his mother's milk. Then he patted Gallana and Loki as Sleipnir nursed before leaving the family of Friesians.

"You had me fretting for a bit my love." Loki said

"I know, I became frightened as well." Gallana said

"Sleipnir is it? The first name we decided upon."

"Yes, it was his name before he was born. Every creature, except for those who have human forms, already has a name. A select few people have their names before they are born; I believe you are one of them."

Loki looked at Gallana quickly taking in her words. Could it be true his name was always Loki? Only Gallana would know. What she had said struck Loki and told him it was true. He nuzzled Gallana taking comfort in her words, and steadying her at the same time.

When Sleipnir was done feeding the family lay down and slept. Mother and father were on both sides of the colt protecting him from harm. Both said "My little Sleipnir" before nodding off into dreams of untold glory.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Loki knew he had to go back to his duties as a prince of Asgard. Gallana assured him she and Sleipnir would be fine now that the little colt had been born. He took this with great comfort but still was uneasy. He hated to leave his family unprotected.

Balder volunteered to watch over them since he was still young and did not have that many duties yet. Loki thanked him and went about his business and the All-Father's bidding when needed. There were times he was gone for days. He always came back with a souvenir for Balder, Gallana, and Sleipnir.

This made Gallana happy for she knew Loki had not been harmed. On the errands Loki was on when he was gone for days on end she worried and missed him. Balder would comfort her and reassure her everything was alright although, sometimes there was a brooding look in his eyes when Loki was not there.

"Gallana, may I confess something to you" Balder asked one day

"Yes, what troubles you? You have seemed far away of late." Gallana said

"I, well, I… it's just that I feel I am being watched. As if someone is waiting to entrap and ambush me." Balder said

Gallana's ears pricked up at this. She stood up making sure Sleipnir would not be disturbed in his slumber. Then she reached out with her mind to feel a presence about. She felt one but they kept themselves somewhat hidden. She had felt this before and seen long thick dark wavy hair behind a stall. When she went to see if anyone was there, there was no one. All the same she kept a wary eye out for who she thought was Amora. She had not sensed anyone trying to hide for three weeks. It was back though and stronger than ever.

"I feel it too. It was gone for a while, but it has come back." Gallana said

Loki came in just then a smile on his face. He hugged Balder and then changed into his stallion form to greet Gallana. They nuzzled then Gallana changed into her human form. Loki changed into his again a look of surprise on his face.

Gallana put a finger to her lips and crept out of the stall. She went to the tack room but could see no one. That was where the presence was coming from though. She breathed deeply through her nose and then backed away quickly. She bumped into Loki and jolted a bit. Then she turned to face him fear in her eyes.

"Gallana what is wrong?" Loki said softly

"Hush she may hear us!" Gallana whispered harshly

Loki immediately went into his mind and touched Gallana's consciousness. She reached for his as well. If one were to see the two of them together they would think they were just staring at each other intently; as if they were in a staring contest.

"Follow me." Gallana thought

Loki nodded and followed Gallana as she went into a hidden crevice in the stable. She grabbed Loki and pushed him against the wall. Then she sent a message to Balder to run to where they were. He came immediately. It was a tight fit in the little nook.

"Cremla ashtuith." Gallana muttered

"Why did you put the silencing spell around us?" Balder asked

"Because _she_ is here!" Gallana said

"She? Amora!" Loki hissed

"That's the one who has been following me?" Balder asked

"Yes, I can smell her scent. She is angry at you for the time you found us and mentioned about two Friesians. When she went to Odin to tell him, and he saw nothing." Gallana said "I also smelt mistletoe with poison on it."

"Why didn't I? Usually if it is around I smell it and my throat constricts because I am allergic to it." Balder said

"It was very faint; no human would be able to smell it; but I can" Gallana said

"How long?" asked Loki

"I have sensed her these past months from the time Sleipnir was born." Gallana asked

"Why did you not tell me either of you?" Loki asked agitated

"I never saw anyone." Balder said

"You do not need anything more to worry about." Gallana answered

"If it is for the safety of my family I do." Loki said

He took Gallana and Balder in his arms and kissed them both on the cheek. Then he released them.

"I am going to see to Sleipnir. He will be wondering where one of us is at and you made it so he was left alone. I don't want him helpless with that witch around." Loki said walking off.

"I should go as well it is almost time for my History of the Realms class." Balder said

"Be careful." Gallana said

"I will be." Balder said

"Loki I don't like this." Elizabeth's thoughts shot in between sequences of the memories.

"It gets worse before it gets better. Although, I don't see what this has to do with my mother." Loki replied

"May I hold your hand while the rest of the memory continues?" Elizabeth asked

"I would like that very much so." Loki said

Then they grabbed hands as the memory played out again.

Gallana watched Balder go out and stayed for a time until she felt he was safe. She then went to Loki and Sleipnir in their stall, and sat down by her husband, who was, stroking their son's cheek as he slept. They smiled at each other as they leaned their heads together.

"I want you to look after Balder. He may still be in danger. Just because I can't see Amora, does not mean I can't sense her. Only you can conceal yourself from me." Gallana stated

"You are right. I will walk with him back to the main hall." Loki answered

He kissed his wife and then stood. He turned right as she had changed back into a Fresian mare. Sleipnir had also awoken and whinnied as he lipped Loki's hand. Loki ruffled his forelock and stroked Gallanas neck slowly. He blew both a kiss and jogged out of the stables. What he saw next made him stop in his tracks.

Balder left the stable happy that Loki was back; he was also happy of the fact that Loki and Gallana were watching over him as his own guardian angels. He walked briskly towards the main hall when he heard running behind him and heard his name.

"Balder, wait!" Loki called as he caught up to the young boy.

"What is it?" Balder asked

"I forgot to give you the gift I brought back from Anaheim." Loki said

"But we usually do that with Gallana. She would be hurt if we didn't." Balder said

"She said to follow you for safety. She also said to give you your gift because we were all in a fret earlier. It slipped all of our minds. She will be getting hers soon." Loki said

"Are you sure?" Balder questioned

"Yes, I am now come here brother." Loki said with open arms

Balder ran over and Loki crouched down to grab him. When they met Balder gave Loki a tight hug. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, as the scent of mistletoe hit his nostrils along with the smell of an arcane poison, to see a sprig of mistletoe in his side. His breathing became labored.

"Loki, why?" He whispered as tears came to his eyes

"Because you little snitching petulant cretin put me in a bind with Odin. Did you really think, after I was blamed for your story of the two royal horses, I would let you get away so easily?" Amora whispered as she changed into her original form. "Now you will all pay."

"BALDER!" Loki cried

Amora laughed as he ran to his youngest brother's side and held him just as his last breath was issued out slowly. Loki pulled out the mistletoe crushing it in his hand. He cried out as the tears fell from his face, and turned to Amora, loathing in his eyes. He lunged for the Enchantress.

"Help! Guards Help!" Amora screamed

Loki stopped mid attack as the guards came running over along with Odin and Frigga. When they saw Balder's dead body they froze. Everyone present looked at Loki who was still shaking from rage and grief. He had fire around him and still had some mistletoe in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked

"Loki has killed Balder! He tried to kill me for witnessing it!" Amora said

"No!" Frigga whispered

"You witch you!" Loki said once again leaping at Amora

The guards held him fast as his anger seethed out of him in hot steam. Loki's eyes were wide and wild with a feral look in them. His teeth were bared as he gave Amora the most loathsome look in the world. He then looked at Odin as he came to a halt in front of him.

"Pass your judgment, but know this you condemn an innocent man." Loki told his father

"I wish we could prove your innocence. Until then you shall be chained to a rock while a poisonous serpent drips its venom upon your face." Odin proclaimed

"No, he will walk away unscathed." Gallana's voice broke through

"Gallana, no." Loki whispered

"You are not allowed here!" Amora screeched

"Silence you vain fiendish woman!" Gallana bellowed

"Gallana what are you doing here?" Frigga asked alarmed

"I've come to clear Loki's name." Gallana said walking slowly

She seemed to be carrying a bundle of some kind. At a closer look everyone could see it was a baby. She strode proudly while holding the child. She then turned to Loki beckoning for him to take the infant.

"Take Sleipnir while I deal with our dear rival." Gallana whispered

Loki took their son in his now human form and held him close. He watched as his wife walked steadily towards the Enchantress. She was calm but her aura showed that she was livid with rage. Her eyes were slits and her eyebrows were furrowed; her lips were pressed together in a quaint smile.

"Odin banned you from Asgard." Amora trembled

"Yes, but she saved Loki so she is welcome until she leaves; then the ban shall be resumed." Odin said

"Loki is always protected by this scum! And you have the audacity to let her after you said she could not stay any longer!" Amora said

"Know your place Amora!" Frigga and Odin said together

"I know mine do you know yours or will you have these two heathens take over always?" Amora spat out.

"Silence you snaketress! You have had your last breath for harming Balder and trying to harm my husband and family!" Gallana hissed

She began to transform. Her tongue became forked, her eyes large, with tiny black slits in the middle, her skin became rough and scaly, and her hair became vipers of every kind. She hissed with rattling coming out every time she breathed. She was beautiful yet detestable all at the same time. Gallana had become a gorgon. She had her gaze on Amora as the woman screamed.

Loki did the unthinkable at that moment. He handed his baby boy to Frigga and ran to Gallana. Before Odin could stop him Loki grabbed his gorgon formed wife and turned her towards him.

"No!" Gallana screamed as she stared Loki straight in the eye.

Everyone gasped in fear. To their amazement though nothing happened; Loki went still for a few moments and then breathed slowly looking Gallana straight in the eyes. He pulled her close and whispered a few words. Once he had Gallana changed back to her human form.

"Don't do that ever again!" Loki commanded

"Yes sire, as you wish." Gallana choked out

"No one has ever survived the look of a gorgon." Odin said in a hushed tone

"Loki you were very brave to do that for someone who has accused you of murdering your brother." Frigga said

"I want justice but it should be in a fair trial." Loki commented

Suddenly a hologram came up and showed what had transpired during those moments before everyone had arrived at the scene of the crime. It was split so Frigga, Odin, and the guards could see what happened in both locations. There was the stable scene and the scene on the bifrost. One could see very clearly what was happening in both scenarios.

Loki was talking to his Friesian, and what looked like a foal, which seemed nervous. He said he would check on Balder. Loki stepped out of the barn to see Balder murdered in front of him. Odin clearly heard Gallana's voice come from the mare. He shook his head in disbelief. Frigga looked sideward at this not wanting to look at her husband. The guards stepped back looking at the woman next to Loki. Gallana and Loki were calm. Amora sat aghast by what was transpiring.

The other scene showed Balder running out of the stable. Out of the shadows Amora came out and changed her form to look like Loki. She called out to Balder who ran to her; she then stabbed him with the poisoned mistletoe. Balder then fell dead at her feet. Then all was set into place.

"Loki, I am sorry for this misdeed that was thrust upon you by Amora. Can you forgive me?" Odin asked

"Yes, as long as you let Gallana stay here." Loki said

"Of course, of course." Odin seemed to completely forget that Gallana was Lady Gallia, Loki's Friesian.

If he had remembered he would have made her leave immediately for such trickery. It would be that or he would try to enforce his law and punishment on Mother Nature.

"Gallana may stay as long as she wants." Frigga announced

Everyone looked at the queen in amazement. She hardly ever made a proclamation, yet she seemed determined with this one. Odin smiled and nodded before he turned to Amora.

"You shall take the punishment I have dealt for you tyranny to the royal family." Odin said

"You have no proof or evidence." Amora said

"They have me!" Gallana declared "You forget I know and see all; it is my duty."

Then Gallana turned and went to Balder. She whispered in his ear and stayed kneeling beside him. Color came back to the young boy's cheeks and one could see faint breathing. Gallana gave a sigh of relief. It had not been too late to call a part of him back to his body. Gallana then looked at his gash; she cleansed it and took out any remnants of mistletoe before she sealed the wound by chanting a spell over it.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Loki, we need to go to Hel and procure Balder's spirit before three days time. If we cannot do this he is lost to us forever." She said

"That is in another realm entirely another universe! How can we do this?" Loki asked

"Simple." Gallana changed into her Friesian form

Loki smiled before jumping on her back from behind. He reared his gallant steed up and then took off. All the while Odin yelled behind him "How dare you trick the king of Asgard! You bring his spirit back or it will be the death of you both!" Loki laughed as he and his horse raced off. He stopped mid laugh when he saw he start to head for the edge of the bridge.

"No! I will not do that again!" Loki screamed

"It is the quickest way to Hel; you dive straight in and then keep heading down. I have a satchel there are six apple in it one for you, one for me and one for Balder when we are in Hel. Then when we come out we must eat them before we exit. Keep it close to you and hidden. We must go by Death both times." Gallana shuddered as she said this

Loki found the little bag and hid it beneath his cloak, which had a pocket in it, for safe keeping. Then he braced himself for the plunge into the frigid water. He was about to ask what it was that made Gallana so afraid of Death. Before he could the horse leapt into the air and swan dived into the water. He felt the rush of wind whip past his face and blow his hair straight back. To Loki's amazement and surprise he hardly felt the hard scraping splash of water when he entered. Instead he felt it go around him and seem to put a bubble around him. He opened his eyes to see a new world.

Shades of every color were everywhere. Everything was clearer and more open. The seaweed danced along with the waves and the fish swam freely about without a care in the world. It was a rainbow everywhere; the bifrost was nothing compared to this. The water molded and flowed with Loki and Gallana's horse form perfectly. He didn't even feel wet nor did his clothes weigh him down, but he could feel his cape flow behind him. He found he could breathe normally as well. He smiled as Gallana turned her head to look at him.

Gallana neighed at Loki in pleasure. She was happy he was enjoying himself. He wasn't too fond of the sea that surrounded Asgard after their last jump into it. She saw the wonder in his eyes as well. She could tell Loki was able to see this as another home if he so chose to live there. This pleased her because she had a love for the ocean and water in general. Gallana flipped around and kicked sending a gust of bubble and water towards Loki. Then she swam quickly away before he could catch up. Then she changed her form to that of a mermaid.

When Loki caught up to Gallana and saw her he came to a halt. He wasn't sure what to think seeing his wife with a dark red tail. She was one of the beautiful creatures he had heard about in stories. Hardly any of them ended well. Then he felt an overwhelming feeling to change as well. He did so and found an emerald green tail for his lower half. He swam to Gallana and wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised to feel a small bump when their stomachs met. Loki looked down to see his wife's round belly.

"It seems you have something to tell me." Loki said

"It happened on our honeymoon. I felt it, but when I thought I would feel growth and labor pains there were none. It seems being in my Friesian form has postponed this pregnancy until the time was right." Gallana said

"Shouldn't something worse have happened?" Loki asked

"Yes, but it didn't. After Sleipnir was born and I could become human again I felt the change. Loki it isn't just one child; there are two. Sons." Gallana said

"It can't be possible." Loki whispered

"But it is. I don't know how, but it is. The only explanation is because we are very powerful immortals. I sensed that in you the moment I first laid eyes on you as a baby." Gallana answered

"How powerful?" Loki arched an eyebrow

"Powerful enough for Odin to fear you; and suspect that you are one who is from prophecy." Gallana replied

Loki pondered this and nodded his head. Then he kissed Gallana in joy. She was quite an amazing woman to him. For she and their unborn children to still be alive and well was a miracle.

"We must name them. I think Narvi and Vali are perfect." Loki said

"I know which is which." Gallana smiled

Both immortals looked forward as they felt air coming towards them. Gallana changed back into her Friesian form as Loki checked to make sure he still had the satchel of golden apples with him. They prepared themselves for the cool rush of air as they entered the darkest realm in the universe. They ate the apples when they came through the portal. Then rider and horse entered into the depths of Hel.

It was a dark, dank cave full of depression and despair; it was desolation at its worst. Loki did not like the feeling; he noticed that Gallana seemed even more unnerved than he, even in her disguise. A vision came into his head, as he walked through, of a young girl the age of three thousand, fourteen in human years, reigning over this place. Everything inside him told Loki this was his and Gallana's daughter. He felt a chill after this and looked at Gallana.

She turned her horse head to Loki and nodded with a sadness he had never seen in his wife's eyes before. They were full of despair and dread. She knew of what was to come; how their little one would come to live there and be queen. Gallana turned away from Loki with a shudder and walked on slowly.

"Gallana, please tell me what we just saw isn't true." Loki whispered

"What is done is done." Gallana's voice rang through Loki's mind

"It cannot be." Loki choked out

"I cannot change what happens all the time; this is one of those times. Speak using telepathy not your actual voice; otherwise we will be caught." Gallana thought

"How is it you cannot stop this one event from happening?" Loki thought back

"Because I have made too many mistakes." Gallana voice shrieked in Loki's head

"Calm yourself, it is fine, it is fine." Loki said putting his hands up.

"No, it is not. It is because of me our daughter will have to come here." Gallana cried

"Nothing is ever your fault." Loki said touching Gallana's velvety back.

Gallana only snorted in confirmation. Loki felt that she was comforted though. He did not like her unease; she was never like this. Yet, there was something about this place that disturbed her. Had she been here before? Loki realized she had or she would not be so tense. He just wanted to know what it was that terrified someone as powerful as Gallana.

"Tread lightly and carefully here. If you touch the water every demon possible will come after us." Gallana's whisper was barely audible

"Hades protect us." Loki pleaded under his breath

"Do not pray to him, he is no more a god than you are. Although, he can help us." Gallana chided

Loki nodded and then prayed they would make it out alive with Balder. He felt someone close to him and turned to see a man who looked old and haggard. He knew immediately it was Hades. Loki also knew that Hades was there because he had called him. He wished he had been more careful with his words. Now they had a guardian of the underworld with them. Loki shivered to think what this man could do. He turned away and hurried towards Gallana to alert her of their new arrival.

"I know Hades is there." Gallana said aloud for the first time in hours.

"Hello Grandmother." Hades said

"Grandmother?" Loki asked "How old are you?"

"I am older than time itself Love." Gallana answered.

"Come now Loki, you must have known this; she did after all raise you." Hades said

"Yes, I know it just seems unfathomable that Gallana has an age to me. She will always be a young woman to me who knows no time, and has just begun her life. Age is just a number to her. I still become dumbfounded that you are not who some would think you are. That is all." Loki said

"And who am I to you, my dear Lokane?" Gallana asked

"Lokane?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, I always wondered about that too." Loki said "Gallana never knew why she said it either, as you will see."

"Alright then, we can go on." Elizabeth said

"What did you call me?" Loki asked

"Lokane, it is strange I have never heard the name or had the urge to call you it before. It does fit though. I will not say it again though, it does not feel like the right time to say it; not yet anyways." Gallana said

"I think you should answer her question though." Hades warned

"You do not need to worry about me young one!" Loki turned on Hades

"It seems the use of your name has changed you; you think you are higher and greater than me." Hades said thickly

"He is right." Elizabeth interrupted

"Why not silence your thoughts and see what happens." Loki said annoyed

"I am sorry, it is just curious to me that you would speak to Hades in such a way." Elizabeth said

"He is not my master, and I have never liked being told what to do unless it was by Odin, Frigga, or Gallana." Loki said

"I can see that." Elizabeth observed

"And as of late you." Loki whispered

"I sometimes feel I am out of place though." Elizabeth said

"You are not now calm yourself and let the dream go on." Loki soothed

"He is higher than you Hades. He is my husband this gives him more authority than even Zeus and Odin." Gallana snapped

Hades looked aghast but he bowed to Loki graciously. "I apologize my liege." Hades said as he stood back up. He then walked silently as Loki answered Gallana's question.

"To answer you dearheart, you are my angel, and ageless. If not for you I would be in the very depths of darkness wreaking havoc on everyone and everything in my sight. You make me whole, as if we were together before I was even born." Loki said

Gallana thought about this and nodded a smile prickling her lips. Loki always knew what to say. It was no wonder some called him the silver tongued prince behind his back. But when he didn't use it to get others to see things his way, or in politics, he was very sincere. Something Gallanan always knew and only she ever witnessed. Balder and Frigga were the only ones who ever saw this, but not always.

"We are almost there now. It is time to bring out the other apples." Gallana said

"You are taking all the precautions." Hades observed

"You know why Hades. It is dangerous around here; especially with him around." Gallana's voice gradually went to a whisper.

Loki once again sensed Gallana's terror. It troubled him. He went and comforted her; she gladly took his hand when he offered it. Hades came and brought his cloak over all three of them as Loki made this gesture. They were all wary now as they came to a light in the middle of the path.

"Balder!" Loki whispered as they neared the light.

It was indeed Balder, for as the three immortals came closer the light took a form. It was a young boy with a bright happy countenance. At the time he looked confused though, as all those who have just died do. He did not know what happened, or why he was here. Balder only knew something was not right.

Loki started to run to him, but Gallana stopped the young man. She shook her head and said "No, not yet. If you touch Balder he will come to a realization of what happened, and the _he _will come. We must walk to him and the carefully explain everything. Once he has been told hand him an apple. Then you and I will eat one as well. Until then we must not rush in anticipation for what will be." Loki nodded and slowed his pace.

As the trio neared Balder he turned to look at them. Loki had to stop his impulse to run and sweep the young boy up. He knew patience was his only hope at the moment. It was quite hard to do so though. This was the boy who looked up to Loki, and always sided with him, knowing he was meant for a greatness of some kind.

"Loki, Gallana!" Balder exclaimed

"Balder stay where you are; when we reach you I will explain everything! For now you must stay in place." Gallana commanded

Balder had a bewildered look on his face but he stayed where he was. He could not tell who the third figure was with his brother and sister-in-law; he knew if he was with Gallana though he could be trusted. The tall thin man did scare him a bit though. He was not sure why, only that it seemed the man had been here for a long time and could decide Balder's fate for him.

"Loki give Balder the apple." Gallana ordered as they reached the boy.

Loki did so, and then stepped back. Gallana crouched in front of Balder with a seriousness he had never seen before. It made him afraid.

"Gallana where am I?" Balder asked

"You are in Hel. You do not remember, but Amora killed you. She took the form of Loki and stabbed you with a sprig of mistletoe." Gallana said "Now, eat your apple."

Everything came rushing back to Balder in an instant. He looked at the apple and bit into it. Life came back into his body. He devoured the rest of the apple. He watched as Gallana and Loki partook of two apples themselves. He realized it was for safety's sake. This was the only way to escape and go back to the lives they were living.

Loki took one of Balder's hands and smiled at him. It was a smile of confidence and reassurance. Balder knew he was in good hands. He turned and looked at Gallana. She was talking to the third companion.

"I sense his presence; he is coming now. You must hurry. I will keep him at bay as much as I can." The stranger said

"Thank you Hades." Gallana said

"Cerberus!" Hades called out

A gigantic three headed dog appeared before the company. He gave an earth shattering bark and then bounded to Hades side. The dog went to Gallana's hands and each head rubbed his muzzle against them.

"Hello, Cerberus. How is my Rottweiler pup?" Gallana smiled

Cerberus gave a happy bark and then turned to Loki and Balder. He cocked his head at them as if to ask if they were friend or foe. Loki walked over and let the dog get his scent. Loki then beckoned Balder over to do the same.

Balder had always been afraid of dogs. When he was a toddler Thor's dogs came bounding in and toppled him over. They then began licking him and jumping around him. He had been frightened of them since.

"It's alright Balder, Cerberus is very sweet." Gallana said

"If it helps this is the only dog that has ever liked me." Loki encouraged his younger brother.

Balder took a deep breath and walked as bravely as he could up to the big three headed dog. He put out his hand for Cerberus to smell. When Balder did so the Rottweiler jumped and wrapped his two forepaws around the young boy. Then he licked Balder and barked happily.

Balder couldn't help but laugh. He liked this giant canine and wished he could have Cerberus as his companion for the journey. Balder pet all three heads and rubbed the dog's belly when he rolled over onto his back.

"When you are done distracting whoever would want to harm us come and find me." Balder whispered to Cerberus.

Cerberus let out a moan as if to say yes. Then when Hades called him he leapt up and followed his master. The trio watched as the lord of the dead and his beast left to make sure their travels were safe.

Balder turned to Gallana and Loki, and asked "What do we do now?" Loki turned to Gallana for the answer. He was not familiar with this place. She looked ahead and then rolled her shoulders back and shook her hair out. Then she answered "We move forward swiftly and quietly. Follow my lead."

She started off at a fast pace; jumping upon stepping stones barely breaching the water's surface. Loki followed and beckoned Balder to come forward. It was treacherous and the two men almost fell into the water. Gallana would reach and catch one as they grabbed for the other. Their breathing was shallow, barely above a whisper, as they went forward.

Hades and Cerberus appeared a little before the last little bit of the journey out of Hel. Hades went to stand by Gallana, while Cerberus went to Balder. Loki all the while readied the apples to eat before they left the realm of Nilflheim.

"We must eat the apples now." Gallana said

"_He_ will find out." She whispered

"_Who is he?" _Loki asked

"It is better if you didn't know." Gallana said

"You still do not talk about him." Hades pointed out

"No, I do not. It is for a good reason." Gallana said

"Eat your apple Gai." Loki said

Gallana took the apple and bit into it. She was done with it in three seconds. Loki and Balder looked at her in amazement. They had just begun to eat their apples, yet this woman had gobbled hers down like it was candy. The two looked at one another and back at Mother Nature.

Hades laughed, "You won't ever be able to outdo Grandmother in a million years."

Loki and Balder looked down and finished their apples in silence. When they were finished they looked up to see a dark figure clad in a black hooded robe. He looked skeletal. His back was turned to them. He was hunched over like an old man. And he was standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Do not breathe as we go past him. Do not look at him; just walk past as if nothing is amiss." Gallana hissed

They would have passed in peace, but Balder's curiosity got the better of him. He looked at the man only to see bones with a scythe. The boy gasped and that's when the figure turned; his nasty grin and soulless black sockets upon the travelers.

"So, you have tried to escape from the dead. You shall pay young one; along with your friends!" Death wailed

"Cronus stop!" Gallana bellowed

"Ah, so it is you my dear. I have been waiting for you a long time coming." Death said

"Death, Cronus? You don't mean to tell me that Father Time and Death are one and the same?" Loki queried aghast

"No, Father Time is our son. He is the younger of the two. This is my very first husband; I cursed him after finding out how he betrayed me. This is his new form." Gallana said

"You should have killed me. I wouldn't be able to harm you, or cause you misery if you had." Death said

"You shan't touch her! You may be able to harm her, Hades, Cerberus, and Balder alone; but you cannot touch me! No, something tells me what you had to do with me is done now. You no longer have power over me; if I die it is by my own will not yours." Loki intervened

"No, it cannot be!" Death rasped

He backed away then brought out his scythe as if to escape or hurt all but Loki. A brilliant sword made of pure silver came out along with a massive scythe made of black oak and the blade of the purest steel. Death's breathing became labored.

"You can't harm me either. I am the Angel de Muerta. I was so named because of you, and the fact that I am a judge of who is worthy to live and who is not. I can destroy you with one swipe of either of these weapons." Gallana said

"Leave now, but know this; I will have my revenge on you and the boy. You cannot escape me my dear." Death threatened

"If you do you will make the worst trouble for yourself." Gallana said

"I can smile with that thought. For the trouble you put upon me will not come for a very long while." Death said

"You will swallow those words one day." Gallana promised before she, Loki, and Balder left.

When they reached Asgard, Gallana transformed into a Friesian again and raced with Balder and Loki on her back. When she reached Balder's body she knelt down to allow Balder's spirit to enter into his body. Once he did she handed him the last apple. He ate it quickly before he took his first breath. When he had eaten all, his eyes opened and he gasped.

"My son, you are back!" Frigga said joyfully hugging her youngest son.

She turned to Loki and Gallana with grateful eyes. She embraced them and then went off to tell Odin their son was back from the dead. Amora just stared malice in her eyes.

"They have not taken you away?" Gallana asked "Guards take her away to take the judgment Loki would have had."

The guards swiftly took Amora as she screamed and kicked. Gallana only had coldness in her eyes; as she watched the sorceress taken out of her sight.

Loki saw Gallana in a new light; he knew she was more powerful than he thought she was; and she had a very dark side to her. It troubled him, this was not the woman he knew and had grown to love. It seemed terrible things brought the worst out of her. Loki did not want to see this in his wife, not when he knew she was so good inside. He turned to her and kissed he gently bringing Gallana out of her loathing mood.

"Thank you darling." Gallana gasped coming back from her dark thoughts.

"You are welcome dear heart." Loki said soothingly.

"What are your thoughts on this?" Loki interjected after the end of the past vision.

"Gallana reminds me of myself. She has a past and a dark side. It does not come out often, but when it does everyone should steer clear of her." Elizabeth answered

Loki chuckled and said "I thought you might think that. I wanted to let your rest before the next dream memory."

"Thank you. I am ready now." Elizabeth said before she and Loki slipped back into their comatose state.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The days went smoothly from then on for six months. Then one day Loki went into the stables where Gallana and Sleipnir had been. He found the young colt crying out "Mama, mama!" piteously. Loki went over and stroked his first borns' coat. The foal rubbed his head against his father's chest for comfort. Loki worried about what could have happened to his wife.

As he looked around the stall Loki found a note in the hay. It was tear stained and the hand writing was shaky; it was Gallana's. Loki knelt to the ground as he read the note.

My Dear Loki,

I wish there had been better timing. I have felt a pull inside of me; telling me I

must leave. My wish to tell you why has not been granted. I should have told

you when the call had started. Every moment we were together I thought

I could wait to tell you. Know this it is not my will to leave you. My duties

have taken me away. I shan't be too far though. Look up in the sky; there will

be a new star. The prophecy has come for the Child to be born on Earth.

My time to proclaim it has come. When you feel a yearning for me look up

to me, and I will wink at you. I will return to you when I am no longer needed

to be the light force and energy for the star.

To answer your question about Vali and Narvi; they will be safe.

I will not let the brightness of the star destroy them. When the time comes I

Will send them to you to take care of; three cannot live within a star.

They will be too young to be able to withstand the heat and brightness

when they grow to be one year and six months, or two hundred years in

Asgardian years.

Take care of Sleipnir and remind him of me. He will need milk twice a day.

Both day and night; you can get milk from the cows and feed him. I know you

will raise our son to be very great. Do not heed the words of others; for they will

come.

Now that I am gone Odin will remember that he cast me out. He will be furious.

When he confronts you remember who you are. You are a king, you are among

the great ones. It will help you stay calm and confident when you answer. If he

makes an unreasonable request let him. He still loves you, he just doesn't favor me.

Because we are close he will lash out at you. Forgive Odin and accept his forgiveness.

We have been lying to him after all.

Know this above all Dear Heart, I love you. I have loved from the first moment I saw you.

I shall love you from everlasting to everlasting. You are my only joy besides

our children. I ache to be away from you. If I could I would light the star from our home.

It is not to be so though. I vowed to do this great and wonderful task; I cannot go back

on my word lest I bring my judgment upon me. I would that our entire family could live

together in this star. I would not weep every time thoughts of you came. We would be together

an inseparable force. Our children would not survive though.

I feel I am a coward for leaving you; I dishonor you by leaving without explanation beforehand.

I shall repent of it when next I see you as recompense. Know that I love you and my heart is

broken. I could love no man more than you. You are my life. A part of me has died; I will not

be whole until I am reunited with you. Until that time search for me in the skies, and know I am

always watching over you.

Your cherished,

Gallana.

Loki wept in agony. He had been separated from his love once again. This time neither of them could do anything about it. He was not angry with Gallana though. He knew if he had been in her place, he would never be able to find the right time to say he would have to leave either. Instead he tucked the note inside the left side of his tunic. Loki then looked up in the sky to see the new star. He smiled knowing it was his wife.

"Loki, your father is coming. He is very angry with you and Gallana. He says for recompense you must give him Sleipnir as his steed." Frigga came rushing in

"What?" Loki choked out

First Gallana, now Sleipnir. It seemed Loki was losing his whole family. He looked to his colt and wrapped his arms around Sleipnir. Then Loki looked up with reconciliation in his eyes.

"Yes, the All-Father may have Sleipnir as his steed when he is old enough to be ridden." Loki answered

"Loki you have tricked me!" Odin stormed in

"I know father. You may have Sleipnir when he is ready. Gallana is gone, she was called to another place. It is part of her duty as Mother Nature." Loki said

Odin was flabbergasted. He nodded and then put a hand on Loki's head to comfort him. Then he sat and talked with the youngest of his sons.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Loki went through much ridicule for ten thousand years. He had to go to the stables to feed Sleipnir for one year. People would snicker when he walked by and say "Perhaps he is the real mother." Some would even call out "Lady Loki, Lady Loki!" in jest. Thor would even get into it some of the time.

Loki hated it. He sometimes wished he were as strong as Thor so he could give him some of his own medicine. How could his own brother do this to him? The one he looked up to and turned to for protection. True, he had his magic, but what use was that when you were the only great magician in the kingdom? Everyone would know and Loki would be punished for it.

The young man spent most of his time with Sleipnir or with Frigga; and Odin if the king was not busy with diplomatic matters. Loki tried hard not to cry, but sometimes it was impossible; with all the taunting and teasing going on. Frigga did her best to make Loki feel better. She sometimes wished her closest friend did not have to be the guardian of the universe.

"If Gallana did not have such an important role in life and creation; my Loki would not be in such this terrible state." Frigga thought to herself

"Mother, do not speak of Gallana that way. She cannot help it; she volunteered herself for this great task. It is the greatest privilege of all; she is the star for the King of All. The One who is over us all." Loki rebuked his own mother.

"How did you…" Frigga asked

"I have had the gift ever since I could remember. I dared not tell anyone mayhap I should be cast out." Loki answered "It heightened when Gallana was around though."

"Keep it that way. Your father would be fearful and stressed even more so than he already is now." Frigga said

"What is wrong?" Loki asked

"There is a Dark Elf, Malekith, who wants to take over. It may mean war." Frigga said

"He will not make it in, the wall is too strong. Gallana and I built it to be so. And if he still persists, I will fight this Malekith myself. I am more powerful than anyone here when it comes to magic and sorcery. No Dark Elf has beaten me yet." Loki said.

"You do not have Gallana as your steed." Frigga said

"I do not need her to be my steed for this. If I have need of a steed I will ride on Sleipnir. He is quite large for a yearling." Loki answered

"Loki you cannot go. What will happen if you die?" Frigga asked

"I will be mourned, and given a hero's funeral. Gallana would die as well; I sense that much is true." Loki replied

"You would leave your mother and child?" Frigga gasped

"Children, Gallana was pregnant with twins before she left. They have been born now. They cannot stay with her though. They will die from the heat and light of the star." Loki answered

"And she left you and Sleipnir?" Frigga shrieked

"Mother! She had no choice! Not even she knew when The Christ Child would be born! Do not ridicule Gallana or belittle, or degrade her!" Loki stood as his voice echoed and enlarged.

Frigga fell back fright in her eyes. Loki composed himself again. He knelt in front of his mother his head bent low.

"I am sorry Mother, I should not have raised my voice. I miss Gallana so much, and I cannot abide anyone talking ill of her." Loki apologized

"No, my son, I am sorry. I should not speak that way of your wife." Frigaa ruffled Loki's hair.

"I must go to Sleipnir now. I will come back in a little while." Loki stood and walked out of his parent's bedroom

As Loki went into the stables he heard Sleipnir screeching and Balder shouting. He immediately ran over to see what the commotion was about. He found Balder on his back with his hands up. Sleipnir was pawing the air; standing guard over a bundle of some type.

"Sleipnir, I am here. Balder what happened?" Loki said stepping in between the two.

"I saw the bundle and heard crying from it. I went to see what I could do; Sleipnir has been guarding them this whole time." Balder explained

"They? Vali and Narvi." Loki muttered to himself

Loki pushed Sleipnir back and went to his two sons. He automatically knew which one was which without reading the note left on the blanket. The one on the left was Vali, the one on the right was Narvi. Loki read the note none the less.

It read:

Dear Heart,

It has been one thousand years in your time and one year in mine.

As promised here are our sons Narvi (he is the one on the right),

and Vali (he is the one on the left). They will cry over me for a week.

After that they will only know you. I know this is more burden for you;

It is not fair for you to take this ridicule. I will reprimand those

who think to make jest of you when next I return. Keep looking

up in the sky. I will be smiling down at you.

My heart aches even more so for you and our children now than

ever before. If I ever flicker it is because I am wiping away my tears.

Be strong and keep a happy smile on your face, even when times are hard.

It will be better soon. I promise you it will.

I love you forever.

Forever your love,

Gallana

"Balder, Sleipnir, come close. Meet your new brothers and nephews. They are exactly one year old." Loki smiled beckoning

The two friends came near and smiled at the two babes. Balder brushed both their cheeks gently cooing at them. Sleipnir took bits of his mane and made bracelets from them for each child. Loki made two identical necklaces for his sons. They were stars that reflected _the star _in the sky.

"Hello, little ones." Loki whispered

"Hello, Vali and Narvi." Balder smiled

"Hello, my brothers." Sleipnir said telepathically

Narvi and Vali were old enough to be weaned. Loki was able to tell that much. He also knew what would happen when he brought them to the grand hall to eat. People would stare and murmur. He did not care; he knew in his heart Gallana would take care of their children with Loki if she could. It gave him peace to face this new storm.

Loki felt Odin behind him a little after he had walked in. He was too concentrated on his twins to acknowledge him though. He finally turned to ask what his father wanted of him. He saw Sigyn standing by Odin. Loki immediately knew what Odin was going to propose.

"Father no, please." Loki said "I am not disrespecting Sigyn in any way, but I will not do this. I cannot betray my love or heart."

"It will be better this way. Especially now, that you have two new sons." Odin said

"Father I am able to hear the criticism that is about to be thrown upon me." Loki said

"As true as that is, I cannot allow my second oldest to go through anymore pain." Odin said

"Sigyn tell him what will happen if we get married!" Loki pleaded

"My Theoric will not be happy; and the citizens of Asgard will think we were married because the twins are mine." Sigyn said

"I will not put Sigyn in such a disgraceful position Father. She is my friend." Loki added

"None the less it is better than having people think you changed into a woman." Odin said

"I would rather that than destroy Sigyn's reputation." Loki retorted

"Loki, you and Sigyn will be married! I cannot stand to see you alone anymore!" Odin raised his voice

Loki saw that the All-Father could not be swayed. He would marry Sigyn against his will. Loki nodded in reconciliation. He shared a concerened look with Sigyn. They both knew this was a step in the wrong direction.

Theoric would be boiling, and Loki did not know if he his heart could break anymore. He would be betraying Gallana. What would this say about his and Sigyn's loyalty to their betrothed? Loki could not think of a way out of this predicament.

"We must tell Theoric and our friends the truth about this." Loki said to himself

"I agree Sigyn answered

"Loki, what about Gallana?" Balder asked

"She may cut all ties with me if she wishes, for this bane I am about to give her." Loki sighed looking at the brightest star in the sky.

Balder looked woe begotten; he would give his life over to see Loki happy again. He had not seen his closest brother's smile for a long time. It hurt and troubled Balder to the core of his young heart.

"Gallana what do I do?" Balder thought as he looked up at the bright star in the sky.

"First, you should tell Loki of your dreams. Charles has not been kind to you. He will soon come himself to torture you if you do not do anything about it." Gallana's voice entered the boy's head.

"You, you can still talk to us!" Balder exclaimed

"Yes, I can. Now then to the next matter at stake; you are still young and tender enough that Odin will listen to you. If you object to the ceremony he will listen to you." Gallana answered

"I will be reprimanded though." Balder answered

"Not if you use the right words. Frigga will not allow it, and Odin's heart will be softened." Gallana said in rebuttal.

"What if I foul up? Then what do I do?" Balder asked

"You won't I have confidence in you." Gallana answered

With that the star in the sky seemed to wink and glistened brighter than before. Balder was happy when he saw this. It meant Gallana believed in him. He knew exactly what to do now. With this revelry he ran off to his lessons; his heart light with this new revelation.

Loki and Sigyn held a secret meeting in the commons area of the great palace of Odin. With them were Thor, Theoric, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, and Freya. The two unhappily betrothed knew they needed their friends and loved ones beside them. They needed the comfort and support.

"Sigyn my love, what is bothering you so?" Theoric asked

"Loki, why have you called us here?" Thor asked swinging his hammer absent mindedly

"We have brought you all together to discuss the current complication at hand." Loki said

"Theoric understand this is not any of our doings." Sigyn said calmly

Freya and Sif immediately recognized what was going on. They ran to their friends and hugged them. Thor became a bit jealous seeing Sif embracing Loki in such a loving manner. Loki looked uncomfortable as well. The other men just looked confused.

"He didn't!" Sif exclaimed

"How could the All-Father do this to you?" Freya asked

"What has Father done?" Thor asked

"NOOOO!" Theoric bellowed as the realization hit him.

He charged towards Loki like a maddened bull. He would not have his Sigyn married to such a reprobate. This man had also denied Sigyn when she had feelings for him. And for what; a horse. Theorc believed if anyone was that daft they didn't deserve love from anyone.

"I will not have Sigyn married to such an unworthy soul as yours!" Theoric shouted

"Do you wish to go against the All-Father? You know as well as I do that is never wise!" Loki retorted "I cannot help what he decides!"

"How did this come about anyhow?" Volstagg asked

"The twins arrived today. Exactly one year from the day Gallana said they would." Loki answered

"What twins?" Hogun asked warily

"My sons, Narvi and Vali." Loki replied bringing the toddlers out.

"Well, this is unexpected." Fandral said

"This is all _her _fault!" Freya said

"Freya be kind." Sif interjected

"No, ever since Gallana came here there has been trouble; and Loki always gets the blame for it!" Freya screeched

"Of course that is perfectly fine, because she is your wench after all." Theoric sneered

Theoric was suddenly thrown into a wall and Loki's right hand was against his throat; a look of menace in his eyes. Sigyn gasped and started running, but Sif stopped her while grabbing Freya by the wrist. The room was silent with anticipation.

"Don't you ever speak of my wife that way again! Loki rapsed

"Wife?" Theoric choked out

"As for you Freya, unless you can keep your jealousy under control; hold your toungue." Loki warned

"I am not" Freya started

"You have always been jealous of her. She is more the goddess of love than you or Andromeda." Loki answered

Freya turned red, but kept silent. Loki nodded and then let Theoric drop. He turned to the others. He went to where he had set Vali and Narvi down by the hearth in a small basket. He lifted his sons out of it and cradled them.

"Yes, Gallana is my wife. We were secretly married two years ago almost. She is the mother of Sleipnir. Our sons came later because she was in her Friesian form for so long. They would be the same age as Sleipnir except she was not in human form. Now she is the Star in the heavens. She bore Vali and Narvi while lighting the star. One cannot keep a shield and be a star's energy for very long though. Now our sons are with me." Loki said

"But why would father force you to marry Sigyn? Thor asked

"He cannot take any more of my humiliation. So, instead Sigyn is forced to marry me making it look like she is the mother and disgracing her." Loki answered

"This is your entire fault." Theoric growled

"Do not speak to a prince of Asgard that way!" Thor yelled

"Well, it is." Freya agreed

"Freya, hush! It is no one's fault." Sigyn said

"On the brighter side of things; think of all the food there will be." Volstagg cut in

"Oh, and no one loves food more than you." Fandral jested

"This does not solve anything." Sif said

"There is no solution." Hogun said dismally

"Hogun is right. We must do as my father says." Loki answered

"Loki, surely you can use your magic." Thor encouraged

"There is no potion or spell I know of to change anything. At least not one that is very complex. I have tried to change my appearance many times it does no good. If I could, I would have Theoric take my place. Then when the ceremony was over I would reveal the trick. By then it would be too late to change anything." Loki explained

"Try!" Theoric shouted

"I can't, I am not that masterful yet! It takes years to achieve such a feat." Loki raised his voice

"Then there is no hope." Hogun answered

All the friends agreed. They then left the commons room and prepared for the sad affair. Each person turned to their quarters for the night. What they did not know was Balder had been hiding behind one of the doors. He had listened to the whole conversation. He knew what to do, but he knew the others would not listen. He smiled as he snuck out and went to his room; giggling as he went.


End file.
